Fusion
by CatholicPrincess15
Summary: Grima, Anankos, Velezark, and Nemesis all lie dead. Yet the worlds are experiencing strange anomalies. A resurrected Sothis appears, proclaiming a radical truth that shocks everyone. Shadowy enemies lurk in the darkness, longing for blood. Will the heroes be able to save the worlds and help guide an era where cultures and religion are fusing together, or chaos rule?
1. The Applicants

Pegasus Moon: The Applicants

_After defeating the Fell King Nemesis, Byleth assumed control over all Fódlan. She reigned from Derdriu, and sent many letters to her grandmother, Archbishop Rhea, who was deeply wounded by the Battle of Shambhala. Her granddaughter's constant contact with her gave Rhea a peace of mind during the daunting days where both death and life teetered over her. At times, she vanished from the monastery, concerning others, but she always returned. _

_Eventually, her body to passed through the worst-the risk of death. While she was still very frail and unable to oversee her role as archbishop, Rhea was officially on the long road to recovery._

_Soon after it was determined that Rhea would survive, former Imperial soldiers still loyal to the deceased Adrestian emperor, Edelgard, joined forces with remnants of Those Who Slither in the Dark, and carried out an assault on the Aquatic Capital. Just as they were about to surround the palace, the Almyran king, Khalid, who formerly went by Claude to disguise his Almyran identity, led his army to crush the villains. _

_Rhea decided to stop concealing the truth and let the public know the true events of Nemesis, the Ten Elites, and her identity. Soon, everyone knew that she took up the name Seiros millennia ago. In this new age of candor, Seteth and Flayn no longer had to hide behind their aliases and went by their real names, Cichol and Cethleann. _

_After their victory, Khalid fulfilled his promise to return to his beloved, Byleth, and they were eventually wed by Rhea in a beautiful ceremony that all of their friends attended. The newlyweds were as happy as could be. _

_Khalid ruled over Almyra, and Byleth ruled Fódlan. Because of the previous attack, Byleth determined that she should revive the Adrestian Empire and appoint a proxy to be the emperor. Ferdinand, the previous Empire's prime minister's son, assumed the role and was proving to be an adept leader. _

Rhea looked upward at the bright blue sky above her. The Sun warmed her ailing body. She sighed deeply, inhaling the sweet scent of waterlilies. Rhea gazed over the balcony, watching the students practice combat skills and white magic.

She sat there for a while, simply taking in the serenity, when Catherine, her most trusted knight, approached her. "Lady Rhea, Annette Dominic arrived unexpectedly and would like to speak to you. Should I let her in?"

Rhea's eyes lit up. "Yes, of course! I would be delighted to chat with one of Byleth's friends and one of the heroes who fought for the Leicester Alliance in the war."

Shortly after, Catherine and Annette came back. Annette curtsied. "Hi Lady Rhea! It's great to see you again!"

Rhea returned the smile. "Likewise. What brings you here?"

Annette broke eye contact and nervously stared at the water lilies. "I heard that since Almyran nobility are sending their children here, Garreg Mach is looking for new teachers. I was hoping you'd consider my application. My father is still missing. Mother and I can't be home anymore-too many memories. While I'm technically the heir of House Dominic, my uncle's in charge until he dies or Father comes home. It'll be a while. I worked as a professor in Fhirdiad's School of Sorcery for a bit, but I was hoping I could transfer here. I can teach reason and authority."

Catherine interrupted, "But Garreg Mach isn't looking for a reason professor. We have Hanneman. You know that, Annette. He was your teacher."

Annette blushed. "I know, but he could retire and become a full-time researcher. That's what he wants, anyway. Then he can start a real research lab here. It's a win-win! Oh, but Mother would have to come with me!"

Rhea contemplated that. "I see. Since you helped Byleth in the war, I trust you with our young students. And you make good points. I'll have to discuss this with Hanneman. I'm sure we could find something for your mother to do here as well. Catherine, please summon Hanneman here so we can consider this."

Once Hanneman was informed of the details, he could hardly contain his excitement. "Oh, what a lovely idea, Miss Annette! You were always my favorite student for a reason! I'll finally be able to fully devote myself entirely to my passion! Where do I even begin? I could do an excavation of Shambhala. Excuse me, but I must start planning immediately!" Hanneman raced out of the room.

Rhea laughed. "Well, I think we have our answer. You and your mother are more than welcome to join us here, Annette. I'm sure that you will make a fine teacher."

After a week, Annette and her mother settled into the monastery while Hanneman set out on an expedition to Shambhala.

Once she completed her daily exercise routine to heal her body, Rhea was about to drink a cold cup of Crescent-Moon tea when Catherine hustled to her side. "Lady Rhea, Caspar von Bergliez submitted a teaching application and is here. I'm guessing you want me to send him in? Why all these former Leicester Alliance army veterans are all looking to come here is beyond me."

Rhea tucked a piece of her electric green hair behind her ear. "Please do."

Caspar and Catherine returned swiftly. Caspar waved. "Hey Lady Rhea! I'm so relieved that you're willing to see me. I don't know what I would've done if you refused."

Rhea began the interview. "What brings you here, Caspar?"

Caspar gripped the arm of his seat. "The truth is that I want to be here because Annette is. After I saved her life in the mountains and made sure she got safely back to the Fhirdiad School of Sorcery . . . I don't know what this weird feeling in my chest is, but I like spending time with her. And seeing as though I have no where else to go and you're hiring, I came here! I can teach brawling and axes!"

Lady Rhea leaned back in her chair. "It is true that we are looking for more talented professors. Annette is replacing Hanneman, who is now our full-time researcher. We do not yet have an axe or brawling instructor. We have received some who would like the position, but your experience outranks all of them."

Caspar grinned. "Does that mean I get the job?!"

Rhea returned the smile. "Indeed. I pray that you will help your students grow in wisdom."

When Caspar went to surprise Annette, Catherine shook her head. "I have a feeling that the newcomers are already smarter than that boy."


	2. Green Stallions

Pegasus Moon-Green Stallions

As Annette unpacked the last of her luggage, a hug from behind startled her. "GAH! Wait, Caspar? What're you doing here?"

Caspar grinned. "You'll never believe it! I got a teaching gig here too! I'm the official axe and brawling instructor. I'm taking care of that new Almyran House-the Green Stallions."

Annette returned the smile. "I'm so glad we're both here! It'll be like a new adventure! Except I won't get lost and almost die this time. Sorry that you had to save me. Again."

"I'd always go save you. In the woods, in the mountains, in the desert . . ." That strange feeling Caspar couldn't quite place about Annette seemed abundantly clear. "Oh man. Oh no!"

"What's wrong, Caspar?"

"Sorry, it's an emergency!" He fled from Annette's room and flew up the stairs to the audience chamber. "Where's Lady Rhea?"

Cichol peered up from the pamphlet he was proofreading. "Rhea's at the balcony. Weren't you just there?"

Caspar stopped huffing to recall the events before surprising Annette. "Oh. Right. Thanks Cichol. It's still weird that you're _actually_ Cichol. This whole time I thought you were a random dude named Seteth."

Cichol frowned. "That is because I did masquerade as Seteth for many years. Are you feeling alright, Caspar?"

Caspar hurried out the audience chamber and climbed up to the balcony. "Lady Rhea, you've gotta help me. There's something going on that I don't understand."

Catherine muttered, "There's a lot you don't understand . . ."

Rhea gave her soldier a disapproving look and turned to Caspar. "What is it?"

Caspar plopped down next to the archbishop. "It's about Annette. Whenever I think about her or am around her, I get a funny feeling in chest. I told you about it before, but I was just talking to her, and it came up again, the strongest it's ever been. What's going on with me?"

Catherine advised, "I think you developed strong feelings for her."

Caspar sighed. "I know that! She became one of my closest friends ever since I saved her in the mountains and we spent that time at the School of Sorcery in Fhirdiad. But I never had this chest issue with Linhardt or Ashe, and they're my two best friends."

Rhea prompted, "Maybe you see Annette in a different light than Ashe and Linhardt."

The new teacher wasn't grasping her meaning. "How?"

Catherine shouted, "YOU'RE IN LOVE WITH HER!"

Caspar's jaw dropped. "Are you kidding?! That can't be true! I'm just getting my life back together! I just got a job! I'm supposed to fall in love slowly."

Rhea spoke, "Love rarely goes the way we plan it. If your heart is calling you and telling you it belongs to Annette, you should pursue her."

His eyes widened. "You mean-confess my weird chest issues? When's the right time to do that?"

Catherine clapped her hands onto his shoulders. "Listen to me. There is no wrong or right way to confess your feelings about someone."

Caspar brainstormed the perfect time. "I know! I'll have a peach sorbet with her and then when we're done, I'll tell her!"

Rhea added, "There is no rush. Take the time to think about what you're going to say."

He moved his mouth to the left. "Nah. What's there to tell? The truth. Like two seconds. Easy."

Before the women could reply, he went back to the Officers Academy where his students awaited him. "Alright. I'm Professor Caspar, your main instructor! Come to me with any questions about fighting with axes or just straight brawling. I've been in plenty of fights; I know how it goes."

A girl raised her hand. "Sir? You're one of King Khalid's friends, right?"

Caspar nodded. "Yeah! I fought alongside him against the Empire and Those Who Slither in the Dark."

Cyril added, "I served next to Professor Caspar and King Khalid!"

The girl ignored Cyril and asked, "Was it difficult betraying your homeland?"

Caspar paused. "Well, sort of. It was hard going against my family, especially when I had to fight my Uncle Randolph. It wasn't hard to go against the Empire, though. I knew Edelgard was in the wrong, so I stood against her. I wish there was a way to talk things out."

A boy interrupted, "Did you kill him-your Uncle Randolph?"

Caspar shook his head. "No. We crossed blades, but I wasn't the one to destroy him."

A different girl praised, "That's so cool! We fight a lot, but Almyra hasn't been in a war for so long."

Caspar said, "That's a good thing. Hopefully it'll stay like this."

The boy made a face. "Ugh. No way. I want some action!"

Caspar became concerned at his students' bloodlust. "Whoa there! No. I love a good fight, but not war! There's a huge difference."

The first girl stated, "But we honor the dead when we fight."

Caspar tilted his head. "By making more deaths? I don't think that's how it works."

The boy quipped, "That's how it is in Almyra."

Caspar looked at the ground. "Oh. Okay. That's not how we look at it here."

Cyril defended, "I agree with the professor. I don't think my parents wanted me to risk my life needlessly just so people think that they're tough."

The second girl commented, "King Khalid is changing that rule. Now instead of fighting skirmishes in Fódlan's Locket, we're going to throw military parades. No one really dies now."

Caspar pumped his fist in the air. "That's more like it! Now everyone's safe."

The students, except Cyril, shrugged. "We've always had battles to prove ourselves. Will these parades really be good enough to prove our strength to our fallen ancestors?"

Caspar responded, "Yeah. I think it is. I bet they'll be proud of you if you do your best."

The boy shook his head. "That's what parents say to their loser kids."

Caspar yelled, "Hey! That's not true! It doesn't matter if you're not good at combat! Everyone's different! Okay, look. I suppose we have more important things to talk about. Do any of you need help locating any of the buildings?"

All the kids shook their heads. Caspar dragged his feet on the floor. "Augh . . . I'm sorry. I was a little harsh just now. I just . . . I don't want anyone feeling like a loser."

Caspar thought, _"How am I going to teach these kids if our cultures are so different? What if I fail?" _


	3. Peach Sorbet

Pegasus Moon-Peach Sorbet

Caspar slouched in his seat in the dining hall. Even the fluttering Crest of Seiros flags above his head couldn't cheer him up. Annette scooted next to him, peach sorbet in hand. "Hey. You look down. Wanna talk about it?"

Caspar looked up. "Oh. Didn't see you there. It's just . . . the Almyran kids are so different. They were talking about how great battles were because they honored the dead. But life is sacred, you know? It's not good to just throw your life away."

She stretched out her legs in thought. "That's a tough one. I've only taught students from Faerghus before. D-did you yell at them?"

"Yeah. I know I shouldn't lose my cool at the kids, but they pretty much said that people who aren't good at combat are losers. That's a horrible thing to say! I just snapped at them."

Annette exhaled. "Remember, their culture is very different. Be respectful of theirs, and try explaining our viewpoint in a different way. Before yelling at them, talk to me first."

"That sounds good. Thanks for helping. Hold on-is that a peach sorbet?"

She licked her spoon. "Yup! Why?"

Caspar scratched his neck. "Well, I was actually going to ask you to share one with me."

Annette took a bite of her dessert. "Why would we share one when both of us can get our own?"

Caspar's face flushed. "That's what I thought we were supposed to do. It seemed like Catherine and Lady Rhea were pushing us in that direction."

She looked into his eyes. "Why would they suggest that?"

Caspar took a deep breath and began. "Ever since our time at Fhirdiad, I've been having a strange sensation in my chest, and I couldn't stand being there without you. So I came here to Garreg Mach, and told Lady Rhea about my issues. Catherine screamed at me that I liked you, and ordered me to tell you."

Annette's eyes grew as wide as saucers. "Oh wow! That's really unexpected. I don't know what to say. The truth is, I like having you around. I'm not sure what my feelings are. Is that okay?"

"Definitely. This won't impact our friendship, will it?"

"No way! I'm not gonna let that happen!"

They both relaxed and talked about lesson plans and how to better train the kids. After an hour, Annette left to go finalize her lesson plans.

The next morning, Caspar got the Green Stallions into the training grounds. He gratefully inhaled the smell of maintenance oil on equipment. "Alright! Time to show off what you already know! Pick your favorite weapon and let's do this! Pair up!"

As he watched his students, Caspar corrected a boy's grip on his weapon, fixed a girl's stance, and showed another boy a more effective way of cutting into his enemies. He wrote down each one's starting point, and jotted down their first weekly goal.

A girl raised her hand. "Professor Caspar, can we go to the stables? I want to learn how to ride horses! It's really important in Alymra!"

Caspar shrugged. "I'm not the best riding instructor, to be honest. Ask Hanneman, the researcher. He's the best rider we have."

The girl narrowed her eyes in concentration. "Wasn't he the reason professor until Professor Annette came?"

The boy working on a more effective axe technique grinned. "Whatever the case, I'm glad she's the new teacher. She's such a babe."

Caspar crossed his arms. "Yeah? Well, she's too old for you. You're like twelve."

The girl adjusting her battle stance smirked. "Ooh, Professor Caspar has a crush!"

Caspar bristled. "Now, now-"

The class chanted, "FIGHT! FIGHT! FIGHT! FIGHT!"

Cyril protested, "Oh, come on! I can't let you guys fight with the professor!"

The boy in question perked up. "I'll make a deal with you two: if I win, I get to transfer into Miss Annette's class. If Professor Caspar wins, I'll be his wingman for her."

Caspar furrowed his eyebrows together. "We already talked about possibly dating. And I'm pretty sure fighting you guys is against the rules."

A girl shook her head. "We're allowed to spar with professors!"

Caspar gave in. "If you say so."

Caspar took a training axe out of its case before the boy corrected, "We're having a fistfight."

Caspar put it back and gestured for him to make a move. "Alright. Ready, set, go!" The boy sprang forward with some punches, but Caspar managed to block them all. After the boy's wave of attack, Caspar unleashed his own, with all the blows smacking him in the face. When the boy recoiled, Caspar took the opportunity to land the finishing blow. The challenger dropped to the floor.

Caspar pulled him back up. "Are you okay? I didn't hit you too hard, right?"

The boy teetered to the right. "That was so awesome! I totally trust you with my training now! I'll even help you woo Professor Annette."

"That's not really necessary-"

The boy fell down again and needed to be picked back up. "It is. You beat me fair and square. What fun would a bet be if the loser didn't keep their promise?"

Caspar countered, "I don't know. I mean, what if you pressure her into saying 'yes'? I don't want that."

The brawl's loser wiped sweat off his forehead. "Don't worry; I know what to do. I've helped plenty of my friends get girls."

Caspar winced. "Fódlan girls might be a bit different from what they're like in Almyra. What if you end up upsetting her? We already promised that no matter what, we'd be friends."

One of the girls argued, "Matters of the heart span across all nations! We can do this, Professor Caspar! Have faith in us. After all, isn't that one of the skills we learn? Just leave it to us!"

Caspar sighed. "Okay, you guys win. Just make me look good without being obvious, alright?" He took a walk out of town into the neighboring mountains to take his mind off the stress of the new problem he never had to face before: love.

He sat down near some sharp rocks and thought about his position. "I really hope that whatever happens with Annette, it'll bring me closer to the kids. I still feel awful that I screwed up and screamed at them." To combat his nervous energy, he punched the rocks until they were small pieces. "Aw. I really should've brought something to eat. A Garreg Mach meat pie would be _great_ right about now."

After a few moments of dealing with his rumbling stomach, Caspar heard a distinct humanoid cry in the distance. He forgot about his troubles and took off after the sound. The branches cracked underneath his heels as he rushed through the rocky brush. The sniffling grew louder. Caspar's only thoughts were to get to the person in need as quickly as possible.

When he finally arrived, the person in trouble was none other than . . . Annette. Caspar offered her his hand. "What happened?"

Annette jumped up in surprise. "Oh, Caspar! What are you doing here?"

Caspar answered, "I was on a walk and then I heard you. Are you okay?" Then he noticed that her dress was torn, had twigs in her hair, and blood was smeared on her cheek. "Was someone chasing you? Who do I have to kill?"

Annette wiped the tears in her eyes. "Nobody. I was having a picnic by myself to gather my thoughts, but then I got lost. I started running around trying to find my way back, but I fell and cut myself."

He gestured for her to follow him. "Let's go back."

She studied him. "It seems like you're always there when I need you. You're really dependable and a good person. You always want to do the right thing. And you're adorable. Are you still up to dating?"

Caspar nodded eagerly, and the two linked arms on the way to the monastery.


	4. The Journey

September: The Journey

In another world, Corrin bit into her breakfast biscuit with relish. "These are delicious, Jakob. Thank you so much."

Jakob bowed. "My pleasure. Are you excited for the peace summit in Izumo?"

She nodded. "Yes. I can't wait to see everyone again. I'm really excited to see what kind of ruler Takumi is." Since the archduke of Izumo, Izana, died without an heir, it was decided that the next Hoshidan in line for the throne would become the new archduke of Izumo and establish a new dynasty. Because Hinoka passed her spot in the line of succession to Takumi, he was the one chosen.

Kana lazily strolled in. "Morning Mama! Hello Jakob! Are we going to see Uncle Takumi, Auntie Oboro, and Kiragi today?"

Corrin kissed her son on the head. "Yes, but we're meeting _everyone_. We're all going to Izumo."

Kana's eyes widened with wonder. "Aah! That's so fun!" He zoomed off to his sister's bedroom to wake her up. "Sophie! Sophie! Guess what?! Guess what?! Everyone's going to visit Uncle Takumi, not just us!"

Sophie groaned. "That's really nice, Kana. I'm just going to go back to sleep now . . ."

Corrin came in and shepherded Kana out. "Sorry dear. I'll wake you up in a few hours."

Hours later, Sophie wandered into the stables to ride Avel. "I'm going to go away for a bit, Avel. I have to go to the meeting. Don't worry; I'll come back for you soon." She slung herself onto the saddle and had him trot. Avel's head slumped toward the grass. Sophie rubbed his neck. "What's wrong, buddy? Are you going to miss me?" She slid off him so she could look him in the eye. "I'll miss you too. But I have to do this."

Dwyer noticed the two and walked over to them. "Lady Sophie, I can't help but notice that your ride ended very short. Is there a problem that requires my assistance?"

Sophie shook her head. "No, I'm just comforting Avel before it's time to go. He doesn't want me to leave. By the way, ever since Mother was crowned Queen of Valla, you keep calling me 'Lady Sophie'. Please don't. It's weird."

Dwyer shrugged. "If Father found out I didn't say Queen Corrin's daughter's full title when addressing her, he'd kill me."

Sophie uncomfortably shifted her feet. "I suppose I'll just have to live with it. How much time left do I have with Avel before it's time to go?"

Dwyer calculated, "About ten minutes."

Sophie screamed, "NO! I NEED MORE TIME! AVEL! IT'S TIME TO SQUEEZE ALL OUR BONDING IN TEN MINUTES!" Dwyer silently left, not wanting to witness more of that disaster.

After what felt like an eternity, the party arrived in Izumo. A butler opened the door for Sophie. "Greetings, Princess Sophie. Archduke Takumi is eagerly awaiting for your arrival."

Sophie smiled. "Thank you!" She scurried inside to see part of her family that she missed so much, with Kana on her heels.

Oboro's eyes sparkled when she noticed her niece and nephew-in-law hurry towards her. "Hey guys! Want a snack after the long road? I can ask the cook to make something yummy for you."

Kana squealed, "Yay! Cookies! Thank you Auntie Oboro! I love you so much!"

Takumi laughed. "If you want, you can help them make some in the kitchen." As Kana ran to bake, Takumi reached behind his throne to reveal a wrapped present. "Now that your little brother had his gift, it's time for yours. I hope you like it."

Sophie ripped the paper off to reveal a volume about horses. "Wow, it's so neat! I can learn more about Avel, and maybe I can finally figure out how to make him listen to me! It's perfect!"

Silas arrived and shook hands with his in-laws. "Hello Archduke and Archduchess. Fine weather, isn't it?"

Sophie swatted him. "Daddy! It's family! You don't need to act all stuffy and formal!"

Silas frowned. "I just . . . I'm not so good at small talk."

Takumi brushed it off. "At first I didn't trust you because you're Nohrian, but you've proved me wrong. You were a loyal soldier who fought until Anankos died. You helped Valla develop and flourish. I consider you a true friend."

Silas reddened. "That's kind of you to say. So . . . uh . . . are we the first to arrive?"

Oboro affirmed, "Yep, but everyone from Hoshido should arrive soon. I'm really excited for the royal ball to kick off the celebrations!"

Sophie sighed. "Caeldori would've loved it. She'd babble on and on about how she'd meet her soulmate and swoon at the first boy who asked her to dance. I miss her so much."

Oboro put a hand on Sophie's shoulder. "I know you do. It was very painful when some of our comrades disappeared after the war. But we're always going to be friends with them. That'll never change, even when we're apart."

Sophie's muscles tensed in grief. She excused herself and went into the spa to relax. Seeing no one else around, she allowed herself to cry. The hot tears streamed down her face as she remembered her old friends who vanished after Anankos died. While they warned her of their imminent departure, it still crushed her soul whenever she thought of them. Once Sophie composed herself, she crawled to the baths and sank in the water. She closed her eyes and relaxed until a dark figure loomed over her. Sophie screamed, only to find Rhajat.

Rhajat sat across from her. "I'm sorry for startling you. Oboro said you were in here." Sophie unconsciously crossed her arms, uncomfortable by the formidable girl's presence. Rhajat noticed. "I know my attitude frightens you, so I usually keep my distance. After all, Corrin saved my life. It wouldn't do if I repaid her by scaring her daughter. However, today I simply wanted to observe you in your free time."

Sophie asked, "You're not going to use me as a test subject for a curse, are you?"

Rhajat shook her head. "No, no. I just want to watch you. I want to soak in Corrin's offspring."

"But you can just watch Mother directly."

"I want to absorb all aspects of her being, which includes her family."

Sophie simpered, wishing that she could've stayed home far, far away from Rhajat.


	5. The Dragon's Gate

September: The Dragon's Gate

After a week passed, all the world leaders were assembled in Izumo. Sophie was spending the afternoon with Fareeha, the princess of Nestra close to her age. "I'm really sorry about Cyrkensia. Anankos' Vallite forces obliterated the town. When we got there, it was too late."

Fareeha waved it off. "Nonsense. Now that your mother is in control, we can establish peace between our nations. And it will continue to flourish once you become the ruler."

Sophie gasped. "Oh no, no, no, no, no! Why do I always screw up like this?! You've got me all wrong. Yes, I'm the Princess of Valla, but Kana is going to inherit."

"But why? You're much older. Don't tell me-boys are favored for the throne?"

"No! But I'm probably going to marry Siegbert and be Queen of Nohr. So my brother's the heir."

Fareeha didn't press the subject. "We should probably get going to the first meeting. Want to sit next to each other?"

Sophie bobbed her head up and down eagerly. "Alright!"

The girls snagged seats as their parents all drifted in. Takumi and Oboro sat at the head of the table. Takumi began, "Great leaders of the nations, this is the first peace summit to guarantee wars are a thing of the past. We gather here to pledge our fidelity to each other and to our people-"

Sophie tuned out the rest but applauded with everyone else when the first meeting was over. When she pushed in her chair, she turned around and saw Rhajat staring at her. As Sophie headed over to go with Fareeha, Rhajat addressed her, "Sophie, can you believe what Archduke Takumi announced? That change is so radical."

Sophie pretended like she paid attention. "Er, yeah! Totally drastic."

Kana joined them. "Hey there! Are you talking about Uncle Takumi's big reveal? He gets a big army! Izumo never had one before. Wait. No, they did. It was just really tiny. But now it's gonna get big! Do you think the soldiers want to train with us?"

Rhajat said, "I would be concerned, but it's solely being formed for self-defense if someone ever tries to break the tranquility. It's still shocking, though. This is the first time in history where there was ever a real Izumite military force."

Sophie slipped away into the hallway while Kana and Rhajat chattered away, and overheard a messenger. "Archduke Takumi, Archduchess Oboro, there is a disturbing report. Apparently, the Dragon's Gate is behaving strangely. There are rumors of odd swirls of pastel colors drifting out of it, and sometimes nearby rocks will start floating. Everyone feels weaker once these occurrences happen, but thankfully, as of now, they recover. People are panicking that it will worsen and eventually they won't get better."

Takumi answered, "That is serious. Are the other leaders aware of this?"

"Not yet, sire. We planned to inform you all at the meeting, but we arrived too late. Shall we make an announcement now, milord?"

Oboro beamed. "It looks like we'll become the old army will gang up together again and solve whatever it is that's causing the anomalies!"

Sophie backed away from her current accidental-eavesdrop position and acted like she heard nothing. Takumi rushed back into the meeting room. "All who were part of the Vallite Army against Anankos in the last war, please assemble. We have just received troubling news."

Takumi repeated the information the messenger gave him, and the disbanded army formed once again as they marched toward the Dragon's Gate. Siegbert caught up to his girlfriend. "Hello, my princess! At least this time we're not at war, but helping people."

Sophie absentmindedly agreed. "Yeah. How did this start happening? What's causing the Dragon's Gate to act all funky?"

Siegbert considered that. "That's an excellent question."

They hypothesized all the way to their destination. Anna, a local merchant, rushed up to them. "Thank you for coming! I'm sure you're aware of the recent troubles. We're at a loss of what to do! My sisters have reported that things are just as weird on the other side as well!"

Jakob interrupted, "Hold a moment. You have sisters that live beyond the Dragon's Gate? Queen Corrin, didn't we pass through the Dragon's Gate and ended up in the Halidom of Ylisse?"

Elise squealed, "A country that's named after me! Sounds heavenly!"

Corrin's eyes widened. "Yes! I always had a feeling we'd meet Chrom, Lissa, and Frederick again."

Silas remembered, "That's right; you told me about brave warriors from another realm who gave you a pebble. How . . . unique?"

Jakob scowled. "That Frederick is my ultimate rival! I shall prove my superiority once and for all!"

Dwyer protested, "It's like I don't exist. Seriously, does he not remember that my coffee is better than his?"

Jakob snorted. "You bested me once, Son. It was a freak accident. You are no match for your father."

Dwyer rolled his eyes as Ryoma sized the gate up. "It seems stable at the moment."

Elise suggested, "Let's ask everyone about it! What do you know about the Dragon's Gate acting all funny, Anna?"

Anna paused. "We don't know much. A bunch of weird glitter floats out from Ylisse and rocks levitate. Everyone feels exhausted afterward, but after a two-hour nap they feel fine. I think there's something bad on the other side. We better investigate before it gets worse!"

Hana piped up, "If the people on the other side of the gate are in trouble, we need to help them!"

Corrin announced, "You're right! Everyone, we're going to pass into the Dragon's Gate. I understand if any of you want to stay behind, but those who want to go, follow me." She stepped through into the light.

The rest of the army followed suit, and arrived in Ylisse. They examined a nearby copse of trees. Kana poked at a fairy ring. "Do fairies really make these, Mama?"

Corrin nodded while the Dragon's Gate abruptly closed behind them. Anna cried, "Oh no! Now we can't go back home!"


	6. Reunion

September: Reunion

Xander ordered, "Everyone remain calm!"

A peppy man and a woman in an interesting yellow dress answered their call. The woman asked, "Hey! Are you okay?"

Corrin exclaimed, "Lissa!"

Silas stepped forward. "It is a pleasure to make your acquaintance, Princess Lissa. I am King Silas of Valla. The Dragon's Gate, the portal that connects our two worlds, has malfunctioned. It was acting strangely before, and now we're trapped here."

Lissa divulged, "It's the same here. Well, minus being stranded. Why don't you come with us to Ylisstol? You can meet with our scholars and rest at the castle."

The man laughed. "And if we meet any ruffians, the Vaike will teach 'em a lesson!"

Lissa groaned. "Everyone, this is my husband, Vaike. He's a bit thick, but he has a big heart."

Everyone said their hellos and their names, which overwhelmed Vaike. "Whoa . . . the Vaike might not remember all your names."

Lissa jabbed, "Like how you forget to bring your weapon TO A BATTLE?"

Vaike retorted, "That was two times! Okay, three, but training doesn't count!"

Jakob muttered, "Ugh. We'll be here for a while."

After the long trek to the capital, Lissa brought them to the castle and to the throne room. "Lucina, these travelers aided Chrom and me once. Remember about the royalty from the world that has Hoshido and Nohr? The Outrealm Gate trapped them here. Friends from another world, this is my niece, Lucina. She took over as Exalt after my brother retired."

Lucina jumped off her throne and curtsied. "It's a pleasure to meet you all."

A shadow in the corner of the room strutted over and observed the group with disdain. "Ugh, it's like not one of you even missed me! Whatever. It's not like I ever thought about you once I got back home."

Leo's jaw dropped. "S-selena?!"

Beruka said, "But you look different. Your hair is a softer red."

Lucina elaborated, "This is my retainer, Severa. She posed as Selena in Nohr and is really from Ylisse. After Anankos died, she, Subaki, and Caeldori were teleported here."

Niles snapped his fingers. "_That's_ why I couldn't find any dirt on you, Slippery Selena-or Severa-your past is here, not in our world. But you weren't the only retainer that had no traceable past."

Lucina added, "Severa isn't the only one who traveled beyond the Gate. My cousin Owain, or as you know him, Odin?"

Peri cocked her head. "Odin's your cousin?"

Lucina nodded. "Yes, but his real name is Owain."

Sakura inquired, "I-if you're the Exalt, d-does that make Odin, or Owain, royalty?"

Severa smirked. "You bet, Princess Sakura! Lord Leo was actually being served by a fellow royal this whole time! And Niles worked elbow-to-elbow next to a prince, too!"

Leo's eyes nearly bugged out of his head. "That's incredible. I've heard fairytales about Ylisse as a child, and to be waited on by an Ylissean prince . . . insanity. If Severa's here, is Owain?"

Severa jutted her head to the training ground. "He's tutoring Ophelia in swordplay. Lady Camilla is here, too, just like Subaki is."

Lucina placed a hand on her hip. "Right, now that you've learned that, it's time for me to assemble a group of scholars to study the Outrealm Gate. Make yourselves comfortable in the meantime. Feel free to talk to Severa, Subaki, Caeldori, Owain, Camilla, or Ophelia."

Lucina started summoning the proper people for the job while the army bustled into the training ground. Niles shouted, "Yoo-hoo! Aren't we a sight for sore eyes?"

Camilla sprinted over to her siblings, nephews, and niece and hugged them. "I missed you all so much! I never thought I'd be able to see you again!"

Hisame trotted over to Ophelia. "I hate to repeat Princess Camilla's words, but my life was so bland without you in it. When I finally find you again, it turns out you're a princess?"

Ophelia's gaze fell to the ground. "It is true. That unique mark on my arm that appeared right after I joined you; it proves I'm part of the Ylissean royal family and a Chosen One."

Hisame vowed, "We'll have to spend more time together so you can teach me how to become a Chosen One as well. I need to be worthy of being with you in that miniature house in the bonsai tree."

Ophelia giggled. "I can already sense the power swirling in your soul, bubbling up to the surface!"

A new voice rang out from behind everyone. "Hey! I'm late to the reunion, huh?" Caeldori raced over to the group, and hugged everyone, followed by Subaki and Severa.

Sophie latched onto her best friend. "I'm so glad you're here!"

Caeldori thrust her arms around Sophie. "I hate to say it, but I'm glad that the Outrealm Gate swallowed you in."

Ophelia and Hisame trotted over to them. Ophelia piped up, "You'll never believe this! When we came here, Father told me the story of how he went back in time to kill a dragon named Grima! Apparently, there was this paradox with two Lucinas in the same timeline. Then there were separate timelines, and then all of a sudden they merged! And the two Lucinas merged with memories of all timelines! And then the two Fathers fused together with all the memories of the timelines! Apparently, the timeline is still correcting itself, so there are still some other merges going on right now, and maybe will keep correcting itself after we're gone!"

Sophie's brain refused to compute that story. "What?"

As Ophelia tried explaining again, Xander commented, "If only Laslow, Azura, Shigure, and Soleil were here. Then this moment would be complete."

Owain answered, "They're in the territory of Rosanne on the continent Valm. I'm sure we could send them a letter asking them to come. Inigo's father Virion is still in charge, so he won't need to worry about leaving."

Hinoka speculated, "I take it that Inigo is Laslow's true name?"

Owain affirmed, "Indeed."

After a few weeks, Lucina's task force began tackling the Outrealm Gate issue in earnest, and Inigo, Azura, Shigure, and Soleil arrived from Rosanne. A grand ball was held in honor of the guests, just like the one in Izumo. Since the travelers had nothing to wear, they had to shop in the marketplace for outfits.

Sophie fought the urge to scratch her back from the itchy, but sparkling, brown gown she was wearing. Caeldori sashayed next to her a in gorgeous light green silk mermaid dress that showed off her figure. "Are you ready to dance your worries away?"

Sophie felt her insides melt. "No! I'm going to step all over Siegbert's toes!"

Caeldori shook her head. "Oh Sophie. You need to have confidence! Hmm. I know who can help." She dragged her over to a beautiful woman dressed in green with long blonde locks adorned with a golden crown. "Queen Emmeryn, this is my friend Sophie. Sophie, this is Queen Emmeryn of Plegia. Sophie's very nervous that she'll step on her boyfriend's feet. Can you give her a pep talk?"

Emmeryn spoke, "I . . . didn't think that I would . . . find love after my fall. I was too broken. My memories were all gone. But Robin didn't care. He loved me the way I was. If Siegbert loves you, he is okay with you . . . being a bad dancer."

A man in an interesting coat with light whitish-blond hair came up to them with a drink and wrapped an arm around Emmeryn's waist. "Oh hello. My name's Robin. You are?"

Caeldori explained, "This is my best friend. Queen Emmeryn was just telling her about how if someone is your soulmate, they will overlook your weaknesses."

Robin nodded. "Oh absolutely. Many people are shocked that I married Emmeryn even though she had severe brain damage from her deadly fall and had trouble forming sentences. What they don't know is that our love is stronger. Honestly, I'm surprised so many folks don't understand that."

Sophie felt inspired. "Thanks, Queen Emmeryn and King Robin! I feel better already! Bring on the music!"


	7. Poor Banished Children

Horsebow Moon: Poor Banished Children

Back in the world of Fódlan, the famous songstress Dorothea tapped her pencil on her notebook. "Is that all, Bernie? I really need to nail this part. For Monica's memory, you know."

Bernadetta, a timid noblewoman, leaned over Dorothea's notes. "Pretty much. All we know is that Monica was kidnapped by the Death Knight, who was working for the old Empire, and then murdered by Those Who Slither in the Dark so Kronya could infiltrate Garreg Mach. Then they contacted her father and said they'd give her back if he brought them Vajra-Mushti. It was a lie to get more power. Baron von Ochs attacked us in desperation to save Monica, but was transformed into a Demonic Beast. We had to kill him."

Dorothea shook her head sadly. "That is so heartless. To use a grieving father's pain like that . . . evil."

Bernadetta complimented, "I think it's really nice to make an opera about Monica so she won't be forgotten to history. It was a great idea, Dorothea."

"Thank you. I just hope I won't fail at portraying her."

"The script is accurate. There's nothing more we can do to make sure everything's right."

"The only thing left is to channel my inner Monica. I'm grateful that you took the time to go over all this with me, Bernie."

Dorothea made her way to the Mittelfrank Opera Company, nervous about her first performance since the war, and the fact that the new Adrestian Emperor was going to be in the audience. Guilt gnawed at her heart. She was so cruel to poor Ferdinand, who only wanted to be her friend. The painful memories were still fresh in Dorothea's mind.

_Ferdinand's eyes shined with shock and a tinge of hurt. "Why do you reserve such cold treatment for me, and me alone? Do you hate me, Dorothea? Or have you some other reason to avoid my company?" _

"_I underestimated you. I assumed your noble upbringing had dulled your perception. But you got it right on your first try. I hate you." _

_At the chapel, she scorned, "You were like a bee, Ferdinand. A bee attracted to a flower in full bloom." _

Dorothea sighed. A simple misunderstanding. One look that was interpreted the wrong way led to years of hatred. She shook herself out of her regret. Now was the time to make sure Monica would never be forgotten.

Once it was curtain time, Dorothea peeked at the audience from her hiding spot backstage. There was a buzz in the crowd tonight, excited that the Mystical Songstress was gracing them with a brand-new opera. She stepped into the spotlight, and began to sing about the tragic fall of House Ochs.

When the last note ended, the audience stood up and cheered. Dorothea went backstage to change out of her costume. As she got out of the dressing room, she bumped into Ferdinand von Aegir himself. "Ferdie! It's so good to see you. Did you like the show?"

The lighting complimented the sparkle in his eyes. "It was incredible! You are one of the best songstresses of our time. The content was very moving as well. It brings me great joy to listen to a meaningful tribute for one of Adrestia's noble families."

Dorothea folded her hands together. "Always focused on the country, Ferdie. You were supposed to take a break for a few hours from all that thinking. Come on, join me for dessert. There's a delicious café around that serves the greatest fudge ice cream."

Ferdinand considered that. "I suppose I am available for a short period. Very well. I would be delighted to accompany you."

As they strolled to the café (with Ferdinand's bodyguards making sure no assassins would jump out of the shadows), Dorothea chatted, "It's nice getting back into the swing of things. I missed singing for everyone."

"I can see why. You have a true talent," Ferdinand opened the door for her, "after you."

They stepped inside and ordered their dessert. Dorothea brainstormed, "It is nice to perform again, but I want to do something special. When Manuela overheard me singing in the streets, I was able to support myself. I want to do the same for the homeless children in Enbarr."

Ferdinand sipped some milk. "That is a fabulous idea. What are the details?"

"Well, I'm not exactly sure, to be honest with you. We just have to do something. I don't want there to be another street child in all Adrestia."

"Please let me know if I can be of service. I would be happy to assist you. Say, are there any openings at the Mittelfrank Opera? Perhaps you can take the children there and teach them how to sing, how to dance, how to do the lighting, hair, or make-up?"

Dorothea squealed, "That's perfect! I'll start a program right away! Brilliant idea, Ferdie! The Professor made the right decision by appointing you the proxy!"

Ferdinand chuckled. "But of course. As Ferdinand von Aegir, the heir to Adrestia's family of Prime Ministers, I was the natural choice."

Dorothea thought, "_I love Ferdie, but he must knock it off with his name."_

Dorothea just realized that she engaged him in the very topics Ferdinand was supposed to be avoiding. "Ugh. I'm so sorry, Ferdie. I got caught up talking about my dreams and got you all into domestic policy."

Ferdinand brushed it off. "Nonsense; that was not domestic policy. This is charity. However, if your program is successful, I will consider making it mandatory for all opera companies in the nation to extend their hospitality to orphans as well."

"I'm really glad I was able to sneak you away from your responsibilities for a bit. I have to admit, I miss being able to talk to you whenever I had a free moment."

"The feeling is mutual. Unfortunately, due to my schedule, we cannot meet on a whim. What times are you available to chat?"

Dorothea shrugged. "Whenever I'm not doing things for the opera company. Since I already know most of the songs and performances, I'm pretty much open whenever."

"Hmm. How about you join me in the palace for dinner?"

"Oh, okay. What time?"

"About seven."

"Sounds great! What day?"

"Any day. Surprise me."

"I'll do that, then." Dorothea reached in her purse to pay, but Ferdinand already placed the money on the table.

Ferdinand offered, "Would you like me to escort you back?"

Dorothea accepted, "Sure. Why not? I can protect myself, but it'll fun to keep talking on the way."

The pair spoke about a variety of subjects, from favorite cat breeds to least favorite vegetables. When Dorothea closed the door behind her, she felt like she had a best friend.


	8. Beyond the Grave

Wyvern Moon: Beyond the Grave

Rhea was putting the finishing touches on a letter to Khalid about some reforms she was making in the Church when Catherine interrupted, "Lady Rhea, we have an urgent situation!"

She set down her quill on the desk. "What is it?"

"Leicester Alliance Army veteran Ingrid Galatea, nobleman Gustave Dominic, and former Officers Academy student Dedue Molinaro came. Gustave was holding a hooded man in his arms. It's obvious that he's badly wounded. They said that he needs the healers here to help revive him and that it's not safe for the man in the outside world! While I want to help a person in need, I don't like the fact that they won't tell me who it is and how out-of-the-blue this is."

Rhea pursed her lips. "I do not believe that Gustave or Ingrid would bring someone here who would wish anyone here harm. They may come in here."

Catherine nodded. "Understood. I will stand watch while you discuss with them to ensure your safety." She left and shortly returned with the guests.

Gustave still kept the man in his arms while Ingrid curtsied. "Thank you so much for granting us an audience, Lady Rhea! Once Gustave and Dedue brought him to me, I knew we had to come here at once so he can recover in peace."

Catherine cut in, "Now that we're alone, there's no need for the hood. I want to know who he is and if he poses a danger to Lady Rhea."

Ingrid removed his disguise. Rhea gasped. "Catherine! Summon Manuela at once!" Her top knight raced out to get the monastery's physician. Rhea clasped her hands. "I was told he was dead."

Dedue explained, "At the Battle of Gronder Field, His Highness was practically dead. Gustave managed to get him off the battlefield. The two of us secretly took care of him to try to nurse him back to health. Once I knew Gustave could handle his needs without me, I snuck into Enbarr and plotted to kill Edelgard for His Highness, so that when he woke up, I could deliver the good news. After the Leicester Alliance Army killed her, I returned to Gustave to help."

Ingrid finished, "After Cornelia and her forces fled the Kingdom, they came to House Galatea. Dimitri's condition was still extremely critical. They needed a healer immediately, and we were the closest territory. We were able to provide him with some life-saving medicine, but it only got us so far. Once the immediate threat passed, we came here."

Manuela and Catherine arrived a few minutes later. When Manuela saw her former student, she started crying. "You can't be serious! I thought Dimitri died! And now you're telling me I have a chance to save him?"

Gustave informed, "As you may already know, His Highness took several lance wounds to the chest. Everyone reported that he was gone because he was, practically. Dedue, Ingrid, and I barely kept him alive. Besides, we wanted everyone to think he was dead. That way, no enemies of House Blaiddyd would be on the prowl."

Dedue cut to the chase. "We were hoping that your superior magic would save him. The healer in Galatea territory could only help so much. The life in him fades ever quickly."

Manuela rubbed the back of her neck. "You're asking a lot from me, but I'll do everything in power to keep Dimitri safe. Can someone help get him to a spare bedroom?" Gustave, Dedue, and Ingrid accompanied her to Dimitri's new room.

Catherine turned to Rhea. "That reminds me of when everyone thought you were going to die, but you ended up pulling through. I've been meaning to ask you; how _did_ you do that? I know that the constant letters from Byleth helped, but that alone couldn't have miraculously saved your life."

Rhea closed her eyes, reluctant to share one of her long-held secrets. "Khalid and Byleth want a new world where the truth is no longer hidden. I don't like feeling vulnerable like this, but I will tell you. You already know that I was called the Immaculate One and can transform into a dragon."

"Yeah. That was a tough thing to wrap my head around."

"I am not a human; I am a Nabatean. We have biological immortality."

"Wait; what does that mean?"

"We do not die of old age like humans. As I was saying, Nabateans have the ability to heal our bodies when we sleep. However, usually, Nabateans who sustained injuries such as I will slumber for a long time-hundreds or thousands of years. I admit that I am afraid to do that; Sothis was murdered while hibernating. So, I took very small increments of restorative sleep, enough that my life was no longer in jeopardy. A few times when it was necessary, when I was 'missing' for a while, Cichol and Cethleann hid me away while I underwent the more serious sleep."

Catherine's jaw dropped. "That's where you were?! Everyone thought you passed away until you came back! Well, I suppose having a loving granddaughter and magical sleep would help. Please don't put yourself in danger again, Lady Rhea. We need you."

Rhea placed her knight's hands in her own. "Do not worry, Catherine. If such a lethal threat were to present itself, I will take extra precautions to ensure not only my safety but those around me."

"Good. Now the medical staff really have their work cut out for them, with both you and Dimitri to take care of. I might have to pitch in for the pipsqueak. We have to keep news of Dimitri on the down-low, right? We don't want any attempted assassinations."

Catherine made her way to Dimitri's room. Manuela panted. "Thankfully, this isn't as hard as when Lady Rhea was injured, but emergency care like this takes a lot out of me."

Ingrid bit her lip. "Is His Highness going to be okay?"

Manuela wiped sweat off her forehead. "I don't know yet. I'm honestly surprised you kept him alive this far. I suggest you kids go chat with Annette and Caspar; they're teachers here now. It'll help you relax."

Dedue spoke, "It will not."

Ingrid quietly said, "Let's go, Dedue. We have to at least try to pretend like everything's fine."


	9. The Beginning

Ethereal Moon: The Beginning

After the Vestra bloodline was eliminated, Ferdinand had trouble finding a new family to take its place. Fortunately, Melchior von Bergliez, Caspar's older brother, was willing to go the extra mile to help him with various tasks.

Ferdinand checked to make sure no one was near him, and then clandestinely entered the room where Melchior waited for him. "Thank you again for meeting me. I have an urgent task for you."

Melchior noticed the seriousness in his old friend's eyes. "Of course. Are you alright?"

"I'm fine. You recall my father, the Prime Minister of the fallen Empire?"

"How could I not?"

"After some digging through some old records, I came across something terrible. It turned out that my father worked with Those Who Slither in the Dark to experiment on the von Hresvelg children, including Edelgard."

"What?! That's horrible!"

"Most certainly. Now, some of the children survived, but were either too sickly or mentally incapable of taking the throne. I need you to take them to the castle in Aegir domain. They deserve a life of peace and simplicity. But they cannot take care of themselves. We need to find a permanent caretaker. Can you get on that while I attend to other matters?"

"Yes."

"You have my gratitude." Ferdinand exited and searched the palace for his old classmate, comrade, and now fellow administrator Linhardt. "Ah! Linhardt! I have something to ask of you."

Linhardt looked at him with disdain. "What is it? I have a nap that's calling for me."

Ferdinand ignored the vexed tone. "Dorothea is creating a program to help orphans in Enbarr. They are being recruited into the Mittelfrank Opera Company to learn how to various performing arts . . . activities so they can get careers in the business as adults. I want you to keep a close eye on it and see if it works. If it is a success, I want to legislate that all opera companies do the same."

Linhardt contemplated that. "Actually, that's a great plan. I'm impressed. I'm glad my positive prediction was right about you and the negative was wrong."

Ferdinand tilted his head. "I am sorry, but I do not understand."

Linhardt explained, "When you became the proxy for the Professor, I hypothesized that either one of two things would happen. The first was that you would work hard and be a great emperor for the people. The second was that you would spend all your time drinking tea and bragging. I'm glad the first one was correct."

Ferdinand was taken aback. "How could you possibly think that there was even a slight chance your second prediction would come true?"

Linhardt said, "I'll have to answer that sometime when I'm not talking away. But don't worry; I'll complete the Dorothea task."

The day remained uneventful until dinner, when Dorothea arrived at the gates. "Um, I'm here to see Ferdie. I mean, Emperor Ferdinand. Did he tell you that I can come over for dinner sometimes?" The guards admitted her in and guided her to the banquet hall. Dorothea was impressed at all the finery. "This place is beautiful, Ferdie!"

Ferdinand replied, "It is even more beautiful with you in it."

Dorothea giggled. "At least I know it's not empty flattery anymore. When we're done eating, do you want to walk through the city and enjoy the sunset?"

Ferdinand smiled. "There is nothing I would like more."

After they devoured the pheasant roast, they ventured out into the city streets. As the sun met the horizon, Dorothea exhaled contently. "This-being with friends, fine meals, the gorgeous view-this is what I fought for. A place where children can grow up happy and carefree."

Ferdinand was struck by how pure his companion's heart was. "A noble aspiration. It is thanks to our victories in battle that we are able to mold the world into a safer and better place."

They continued walking until they reached the archway in the center of the town. Ferdinand froze on the spot.

_Hubert, Edelgard's right hand man, sneered when he saw Ferdinand approach the archway. "Running into you in the capital like this-I have to say, it's almost sentimental." It was abundantly clear that Hubert longed to spill his old rival's blood. _

_Ferdinand made no attempt to quip back or sink to his level. "Hubert. She must leave."_

_The unhinged fury on Hubert's face was petrifying. "You really think you can make her?"_

_The animosity between them didn't matter anymore. Ferdinand was fighting for Adrestia, for Byleth, for Rhea, for everyone killed by Edelgard's needlessly bloody path. "It does not matter what I think. Those are my orders."_

A faraway voice called, "Ferdie? Ferdie? What's wrong?"

Ferdinand snapped himself out of the flashback. "It is nothing. I apologize for worrying you. I was just reminded of the battle against Hubert."

Dorothea's eyes glistened with compassion. "It was one of the hardest things we've ever done. But if we didn't kill him, the old Empire would've conquered everyone and killed many people. While the goal of addressing inequality was good, violence wasn't the answer. Claude and the Professor are fixing it through the legal system, not bloodshed."

Ferdinand nodded. "I know. Did you happen to hear our last encounter?"

"No; I was defending the opera house."

"He . . . wanted to kill me. It was not regular, like he pushed his feelings aside for the sake of necessity. Hubert _wanted_ to kill me. The smirk he wore while he sapped some of my life away . . . he wanted to hurt me for a very long time."

She wrapped her arms around him. They embraced each other for what felt like an eternity but couldn't have lasted longer than a few minutes. All of a sudden, Ferdinand started gagging. Dorothea drew back. "Got a little something in your throat?"

Soon, the gagging grew into desperate gasping for air. Dorothea yelled, "Ferdie?! What's wrong?! Someone, help! HELP!"

The guards tried to assess the problem, but there was no physical evidence that something was amiss. Dorothea deduced, "Magic. Someone's casting a malicious spell! We have to take out whoever's doing this!"

As the guards scanned the environment for any assailants, they were shot down, dead. Dorothea screamed in shock. Ferdinand fell to his knees, still desperate for air. Something pierced Dorothea from behind. She sank to the ground in a pool of her own blood. As Dorothea reached from the object that impaled her, a boot crushed her under the weight of its wearer.

Ferdinand collapsed. The attacker slung him over his shoulder and sauntered away with the emperor, while all Dorothea could do was cry.


	10. The Heavenly Dais

Ethereal Moon: The Heavenly Dais

Dorothea crawled forward, her sobs echoing through the twilight. Linhardt made his way over to the palace when he noticed Dorothea. He cast Recover on her to heal her wounds. "What happened to you?"

"No time to explain! Someone kidnapped Ferdie!"

"Someone abducted the Emperor? Ugh. I suppose we have to go after them, don't we?"

They raced off in hot pursuit of the mysterious evildoer, but there was no trace of either Ferdinand or his captor. Linhardt yawned. "That was lot of effort. At any rate, let's inform the palace guards."

The pair ran back to the palace to explain everything that happened and were instructed to see Melchior, head of Military Affairs. Dorothea cleared her throat when she saw someone who matched his description. "Are you Melchior von Bergliez?"

The man smiled politely. "Yes. Who might you be?"

Dorothea fiddled with her necklace. "Dorothea Arnault, one of Ferdie's friends. We were watching the sunset together when we were attacked. The guards were killed, and they took him! I only escaped unscathed because Linhardt saved me."

Linhardt chimed in, "Recover is a useful spell. It can save someone on the verge of death."

Melchior paled. "We'll send out an elite stealth force to pinpoint the fiend's location. Where were you?"

Dorothea told, "Right near the archway."

Melchior examined her. "Despite being defeated, you look like you can handle yourself in a fair fight. Can you and Linhardt and a few other of your friends manage going to Garreg Mach Monastery to ask for reinforcements?"

Dorothea nodded. "I just have to let everyone in the opera company know. I'll meet you at the gate, Lin."

Once she left, Melchior grasped Linhardt's arm. "Linhardt, I want you to be honest with me. Is this Dorothea girl trustworthy? She is correct that Emperor Ferdinand did not return from their outing. Is it possible that she worked with the assailant?"

Linhardt chuckled. "Not a chance. He's one of the few noblemen Dorothea actually likes."

Melchior corrected, "Royalty. One of the few royalty she likes."

Linhardt murmured, "Right. To answer your question, yes, Dorothea can be trusted. She fought alongside both of us in the war. I did find her in a puddle of her own blood; don't forget. I almost vomited. If she was working with the enemy, why would she be injured? If she were conspiring against us, she could have easily said she was too flustered to do anything."

Linhardt wandered off to let his parents know he was off to Garreg Mach and trudged over to the gates, where Dorothea and Bernadetta were standing. "Are you all ready?"

The four used one of Countess von Varley (who took over as head of House Varley following her husband's house arrest)'s carriages. When Linhardt fell asleep for the night, Bernadetta scooted next to Dorothea. "I'm really sorry that you got hurt and Ferdinand was captured. Are you okay?"

Dorothea looked her friend in the eye. "No, Bernie; I'm not. I don't know what I'll do if we don't get Ferdie back."

Bernadetta giggled a bit. "You really like him, don't you?"

"Well of course. He's my best friend."

"Ow! Hurtful!"

"Oh, sorry Bernie. I'm just very stressed right now. I didn't mean to upset you."

Bernadetta hugged her. "It'll be okay! I'm sure Alois and the others will know what to do."

All of a sudden, out of nowhere, a little girl appeared in the clouds and slowly descended to Garreg Mach Monastery. Bernadetta clung to Dorothea. "AAH! Who is that?!"

Dorothea surmised, "The only one it can be . . . the goddess? Can it really be? Why now? What's going on?"

Linhardt rubbed his head. "What is it? Oh. There's a random child floating from the heavens down to here. If it is the goddess, I expected her to be older. Meh. Back to bed."

Dorothea said, "It looks like we'll be meeting with whoever that is soon."

The rest of the journey was full of apprehension and anticipation as the figure landed in the monastery. The group gingerly exited the carriage and went up to the gatekeeper, who instantly recognized them. "Greetings! I quite a few things to report today. Queen Byleth and King Khalid are here visiting Lady Rhea. In more general news, the ball is coming up! You all know the legend of the Goddess Tower, that if a man and a woman make a wish together, it'll come true! I _still_ don't have anyone to make a wish with . . . The last bit, and the most exciting, is that a mythical floating girl came down to the monastery! Is she the goddess?"

Linhardt inquired, "Can you point us to the direction where Lady Rhea and the others are?"

The gatekeeper pointed behind him. "They're in the cathedral. All citizens have been evacuated before the situation is under control. Only some knights, Lady Rhea, Church officials Cichol and Cethleann, Queen Byleth, King Khalid, and the staff are inside. I'm guessing you'll have special permission? Good luck!"

The foursome trekked over to the cathedral, where they were allowed in because of their role in the war. The mysterious girl beckoned them to go closer. "Hello. I am Sothis. Ever since I was killed by Nemesis, I became stuck in this form. He used my bones and heart to make the Sword of the Creator. Rhea reclaimed it and eventually placed my heart in Byleth's chest because her heart refused to beat. Ever since then, my consciousness lived within her."

Annette shook her head. "Even though I've already been told that part of the Professor's story, it's still hard to wrap my head around it."

Sothis continued, "It is a strange concept. After Byleth was trapped in Zahras, I lent her my power and returned to the heavens. Now I come back to you to reveal the full mystery. I am not the only creator."

Rhea covered her mouth with her hand. "Mother, what are you saying?"

Cichol concurred, "I have never heard anything like that!"

Sothis waited for Cethleann, Cichol, and Rhea to get over their shock before explaining, "I never told any of my children this before. The time was not yet right. Now, it is. Ashunera and Yudu are my co-creators. We have loved and cared for every world in existence. We fashioned every creature to our liking. Across multiple worlds, there are a race of dragon-kin. In this world, the Nabatea. In others, manaketes."

Cethleann clapped. "You mean that there are others out there like me? That's incredible!"

Sothis elaborated, "There are many similarities but key differences. Manaketes sleep to avoid degeneration, while you sleep to heal your bodies. At any rate, many worlds also hail these dragon-kin as gods. In reality, they are below us. We allowed them to worship the dragon-kin because the time was not right to reveal the true nature."

Cichol predicted, "That is why you let the humans worship us? I have to admit, it felt very strange. Please tell me that age is past."

Sothis chortled. "We are at the dawn of a new age. We are putting it behind us. Now we are ushering in the beginning."

Khalid interrupted, "The beginning of what, exactly?"

Sothis sighed. "I'm getting ahead of myself. The important thing is that the gateway that separates this world from others is opening soon. There will be heroes from other realms coming; they are on their way. You must join forces to match the strength of our foes."

Dorothea inferenced, "Does this have to do with Ferdie's kidnapping?"

"There is a new threat, but of old. They are growing ever stronger. You must eliminate them and bring peace to the worlds."


	11. Naga's Voice

December: Naga's Voice

Sophie leaned forward. "So Ophelia said you guys had to use time travel? That's crazy!"

Owain continued, "We went back in time to slay the Fell Dragon Grima. Long story short, with our fated prophecies of the future and the magic bonds of friendship and love . . . we slew the foul miscreant!"

"That's so cool! What caused you to go to Nohr?"

"Severa, Inigo, and I were approached by the human Anankos, your grandfather. He was desperate to save Valla. We could never turn our backs on a person in need! And so began our lives as the mysterious shrouded warriors that have intrigued multitudes of crowds through the echoes of time!"

Sophie crossed her arms. "Can we talk more about the time travel? Ophelia said wonky things happened because you used it."

"Well, sure. Normally, the future selves disappeared, the timeline reverting itself. But the three of us were approached by Anankos before it happened to us."

"Wait, I don't get it. Lucina and the others are here."

"Yes. Let me explain this better . . . while the future selves vanished, the present selves were born with their memories. It was the same us, but the timeline reverting back to normal. With us three, we only merged with our present selves when we got back. The timeline is still reverting itself as we speak."

Sophie started grasping the concept. "I think I get it. So, any other versions of you merge with the present you? But the timeline is still working out the kinks in the system so there might be some other weird timeline-y things?"

"That's a wonderful summary, actually. You, dear Sophie, are a master sage of the space-time continuum!"

"Heehee! Thank you! And you spent decades in Nohr, right?"

"Well yes. After all, when we arrived we were still too young to get married and have children."

"And time passed like normal in Ylisse?"

"Indeed! That's why our parents are in their retirement years. Although Father still likes to challenge the rookies in the palace guard."

Sophie gave him a quick hug. "Thanks for explaining it to me, Owain! You know; you're really nice."

As Sophie skipped to her guest room she shared with Caeldori, thoughts of Valla and Avel filled her mind. She found her roommate intently reading. "Hey Caeldori, when do you think the scholars will fix the Outrealm Gate?"

Caeldori peered up at her from her volume. "I'm not sure, myself. Do you think . . . do you think . . . no, never mind."

That piqued Sophie's curiosity. "Do I think what?"

Caeldori flushed. "N-no. What I mean is, do you think once the portal is fixed, we can go between the worlds as we please? Then I could see you and Shiro more often."

Sophie shrugged. "I don't know. I just had Owain go over the whole time travel business with me. I'm nowhere your level of intellect yet."

Kana poked his head through the door. "Sophie? Can I sit with you? I'm lonely."

His sister gestured for him to join her, and he happily plopped on her bed next to her. "Yay! What are we talking about?"

The girls didn't want to give him a possible false hope about seeing his friends from another world, so Caeldori changed the subject. "Soleil and Shigure invited us girls to tea. Do you want to join us, Kana?"

Kana "oohed". "Yes!"

The three of them walked to the courtyard where Soleil and Shigure were. Soleil squealed and wrapped her arms around the Sophie and Caeldori. "Boy, have I missed you!"

Caeldori questioned, "What happened since we last saw each other?"

Soleil recounted, "After we got home to Rosanne, I met my grandparents! My grandmother is so amazing! She's a world-class cutie and the BEST DANCER! Isn't that right, Shigure?"

Shigure agreed, "Grandmother is a talented performer. It's clear where Father got his skill. And she has been giving Soleil lessons."

Kana asked, "How are those going?"

Shigure quipped, "Fairly well; her moves no longer look like a demon-summoning ritual!"

Soleil scowled. "Hey buddy! Stop that. Anyway, what happened with you cuties since we parted ways?"

Sophie peeked into her cup of tea and stared at the golden hue of the piping hot liquid. "The usual. Studying Nohrian culture, training with the ol' lance, sword, and dragonstone, riding with Avel, writing to Siegbert . . ."

Caeldori said nothing. Soleil filled in the silence. "Hey, you'll never guess what happened! You won't believe me when I tell you."

Shigure gasped. "Soleil, you don't mean you're going to reveal _the secret_, are you?"

Soleil giggled. "Sure, why not? We've defeated a super scary dragon with them! They won't betray us."

Shigure argued, "But if word were to get out about it, there'd be danger."

Kana was in disbelief. "Are you safe? Do you need me to get my mama to protect you?"

Shigure cleared his throat. "We're safe. The person in question might not be."

Soleil countered, "He'll be fine! He's clearly skilled with a sword."

Caledori rolled her eyes. "Will you two please make up your minds? Are we going to hear the story or not?"

Soleil divulged, "We heard an otherworldly voice speak to us as a man impaled by some odd object hovered in the air. The voice person removed the object and brought him back to life. She told Father to remember the heroes of old."

Sophie bit into a tea sandwich. "Do you know who was talking?"

Shigure groaned at his sister's eagerness to share information. "Yes, actually. The hint about 'remembering the heroes of old' reminded Father of an ancient legend that featured a story similar to what occurred."

Kana begged, "Can you tell it? Please?"

Shigure indulged, "There were once two heroes named Alm and Celica. Their home, the continent Valentia, now called Valm, was ruled by two dragons: Mila and Duma. Alm and Celica fought against the Duma faithful, who were evil, but Celica was run through by a sword. Mila removed the sword from her body and brought her back to life."

Caeldori hypothesized, "So you think Mila did the same to this man?"

Shigure shook his head. "No. Mila and Duma died shortly after. However, another dragon named Naga still has tremendous power. Father thinks it was her. Naga spoke to him and the rest of Chrom's party before during their war against Grima. He said the voice was the same."

Sophie asked, "So your world has dragon gods as well?"

Soleil considered that. "Yes and no. Yes, we have dragons here too, but they're not gods. Naga specifically told Father and the others that she wasn't a god, and she was the most powerful of the 'divine' dragons. After that revelation, religion in our world is very muddled."

Kana's eyebrows furrowed. "If dragons aren't gods in your world, are they in mine?"

Shigure exhaled. "I don't know, Kana. Honestly, humans are the same throughout our worlds, right? Why would dragons be different?"

Caeldori cut to the chase. "Who was the man Naga saved?"

Soleil responded, "When we asked him, he said he was Prince Darios of Gristonne and that he had to get back to Castle Aytolis and to help his friends Lianna and Rowan defeat the Chaos Dragon Velezark. He was killed protecting them. When we got the invitation to come to Ylisstol, we brought Darios with us because we're the only people he knows, but he keeps a low profile."

Caledori shook her head. "There is no Kingdom Gristonne in this world."

Shigure finished, "Exactly! So Darios must be from another world! We need to get him back there!"

Sophie analyzed, "So besides getting the Outrealm Gate working, we need to find a gate that'll connect us to Darios' world?"


	12. Apparitions of the Acclaimed

December: Apparitions of the Acclaimed

A week later, Sophie stumbled into Darios himself. "Oh. Excuse me."

Darios moved to the side. "Quite alright. My name's Darios. Nice to meet you."

Sophie introduced, "I'm Sophie! Soleil and Shigure told me about you. You're the Prince of Gristonne, and you need to get back to Aytolis to protect Lianna and Rowan?"

Darios nodded. "Indeed. The merciful dragon Naga gave me a second chance at life. This time I hope I won't be possessed by an evil dragon and forced against my will to attack and betray my friends."

"Well, let me know what I can do to help. Weird things are going on between worlds. Hopefully we can get you there."

"Thank you for your kind words."

Sophie strolled to the courtyard to admire the flowers when she bumped into the rest of the army. Silas beckoned his daughter to join them. "Hi Sophie! We're discussing the strange anomalies."

She told everyone about Darios' plight, and pleaded with them to keep the secret. They agreed and added getting Darios home on their list. After a few minutes, the most beautiful woman Sophie ever laid eyes on materialized out of thin air.

Kana cried, "AAH! Ghost!"

The woman assured, "I am no ghost. My name is Ashunera. Priam, you are familiar with me, yes? Your ancestor Ike allowed Yune and Ashera to combine to reform me. I am one of the creator deities. I created this world, and helped make the 'divine' dragons. Naga is my head assistant."

Chrom stated, "So you're the one we should be worshipping . . ."

Ashunera replied, "Yes. You were aware of Ashera's existence, correct? But only that she dissipated after her defeat. It was destiny. I knew I was to be reformed after I split myself. It was meant to be. I want you all to listen closely. I am not alone. There are two others, Sothis and Yudu, who have fashioned the many realms of existence alongside me. We are the three."

Soleil whispered, "I've never seen such a majestic woman before!"

Ashunera continued, "There are strange happenings in the worlds. You need to travel to worlds and defeat the evil lurking in the darkness. You face an old but newfound threat. The portals to other worlds will open and close. The evil is trying to shut you out. You must overcome this evil."

She vanished.

Sophie looked up at his father. "Daddy, who are these other deities, Sothis and Yudu?"

Silas suggested, "Maybe when we go to the other worlds, we'll know!"

That afternoon, a scholar rushed into the throne room. "Your Grace, we got the Outrealm Gate working properly again! We don't know how long it will last."

Lucina thanked him and summoned the army. "You have the choice to go back to your world. Please, make your decision quickly before it closes again."

Takumi didn't need any time to think. "I need to get back to Izumo. I'm still a new ruler, and the people will panic if I'm gone too long." Takumi headed on, followed by Oboro.

Kiragi whined, "But I want to stay here and help the people!"

Oboro scolded, "You are too young to be in another world on your own. You're coming back with us." Oboro dragged Kiragi away while they said their good-byes and left.

Corrin sighed. "I suppose it's the same for me. Valla needs me. I wish I was able to assist you, but I don't think I can."

Kana vowed, "Where Mama goes, I go!"

Jakob concurred, "I will always follow Queen Corrin. Nyx, Dwyer, time for us to depart."

Sophie stared at her feet. "I want to stay until we stop whatever it is that's going on."

Silas frowned. "Sophie, that's very dangerous. But it's also very noble. I'll stay here with you while Corrin and Kana go back to Valla."

Kana held onto Silas' pant leg. "I-I'll miss you, Papa!"

Silas kissed his son on the head. "I'll miss you even more. Don't worry; Sophie and I will be back as soon as we help the people deal with the gates."

Corrin and Kana left while gazing back at their now separated family, followed by Jakob, Nyx, and Dwyer. The tearful moment ended when Xander grasped Hinoka's hand. "Come on, my love. We need to go back to Nohr."

Hinoka gestured for Siegbert to follow them when he protested, "No Mother. As much as it would please me to return home, my place is next to Sophie's. If my girlfriend is here, I shall remain here as well."

Hinoka approved, "I was the same way when Corrin was taken. I knew it was my job to help bring her back home. If this is what you want, you're old enough to make that decision. All I ask is that you'll make it back alive once this is over."

Siegbert affirmed, "I will."

Silas promised, "I'll look out for him."

Soon, the rest of the army left back for their world except for Siegbert, Silas, Sophie and Shiro. Lucina stated, "Now that Ashunera mentioned an evil we must face, no doubt an evil presence will present itself soon. We should be on our guard."

The meeting ended, and Sophie sought out Sully, the Shepherd who was a talented knight. When she found her, she took a deep breath. "Um, Miss Sully?"

Sully turned around. "Oh hey. You're the Princess of Valla, right? You're pretty self-conscious for royalty. Actually, you remind me of Queen Sumia that way."

Sophie stopped for a moment. "I'm like the Queen?"

"Yeah; Queen Sumia, Exalt Lucina and Princess Cynthia's mother. She's very klutzy and unsure of herself, yet made a great ruler with Chrom. I've seen you practicing with your weapons in the training ground. You've got what it takes to be a real warrior."

"I do?"

"Oh yeah. I've seen the way you use it. You're going to be a powerful adversary to anyone who tries to harm you. You just gotta believe in yourself."


	13. The Gifts

December: The Gifts

A few days later, a dark figure was lurking outside of the castle. Sophie and Siegbert chased after it. When they caught up, the man hissed, "None of the goddess Sothis shall live!" He hurled a fireball at their faces. Both leapt out of the way.

Sophie challenged, "Who are you and what do you have against Sothis?"

The man sneered, "I am your assassin. The Fell Star shall never be remembered. For Shambhala!" He roundhouse-kicked Siegbert in the face, leading the latter to have a massive nosebleed. Sophie impaled the former with her sword, and made sure it left a deep cut.

The man cursed her and punched her. Siegbert slashed the mystery foe with his blade and Sophie screamed, "You asked for it!" before stabbing him a second time.

The figure collapsed. "My brethren . . . I am so sorry."

Siegbert questioned, "Brigand, answer me! Who do you answer to?!"

The man wheezed, "You ignorant mortals will die without the truth!" He hacked away for a few moments before perishing.

Sophie proposed, "We need to report this to everyone. What's 'Shambhala'?"

Siegbert shrugged. "We better find out soon. I don't think this threat will pass soon." The couple dashed back to the castle where they reported what happened.

Lucina frowned. "I never heard of 'Shambhala' before. But that ruffian had a connection to it? I'll have to investigate this further."

After dinner, Lucina triumphantly assembled the rest of the army. "All of the records have no indications of Shambhala, which led me to believe that it resides in one of the other worlds Ashunera mentioned. We need to find a way to open the gates. In addition, Darios needs to get back to his world to kill the Chaos Dragon Velezark."

Darios frowned. "I had hoped that it would be kept under wraps . . ."

Lucina's husband, Laurent, promised, "We will do everything in our power to protect you and get you back to your fight with Velezark."

Darios acknowledged, "I appreciate your kindness."

A magic apprentice approached Laurent. "King Laurent, I was sent to ask for your assistance on the opening-portal-to-another-world project."

Laurent left with her while the rest of the group tried to figure out who exactly was behind all the evilness. Hours later, he returned. "I believe that we created a portal. We need to test it first." Laurent stuck a textbook halfway through and when he pulled it out of the portal, it remained unharmed.

Lissa cheered, "You did it!"

Caeldori flipped her hair over her shoulder. "Now we need to figure out who will stay behind in Ylisse."

Ophelia piped up, "I'm going! My vitality drains by the second!"

Owain commented, "Daughter, I know your heart weeps at Hisame's departure, but it is dangerous to embark on a dangerous quest if your heart is not in it! Do not flee as a means of escape!"

Ophelia grabbed her father's hands. "Don't you see? I am not alone! You and Mother will protect me!"

Camilla crooned, "No. It's too dangerous, sweetie. I want you here, where it's safe."

Ophelia complained, "This blanket of sorrow eats at my soul! I cannot just sit and watch my life force fade away!"

Camilla sighed. "Well, I suppose a little adventure would take her mind off it. Besides, we'll have to go with her too; won't we Owain?"

Owain concurred, "If our child walks down a narrow path, it is our sacred duty to tread the darkness with her!"

Caeldori volunteered, "I want to help! I have lots of talents that can be useful."

Severa crossed her arms. "Ugh, fine! I guess I'll have to go along too so I know you're safe."

Subaki chirped, "I'm joining you!"

Shiro joined in, "Me too! Caeldori and I are the Dream Team! We'll get to the bottom of this in no time!"

Sophie pumped her fist in the air. "Don't forget me! I didn't stay here to go on vacation!"

Silas praised, "That's the spirit! I'm in, too!"

Inigo winked. "Don't count me out! My family will be the most dazzling addition of them all!"

Lucina's shoulders sagged. "I wish I could accompany you."

Soon, it was established that Sophie, Silas, Siegbert, Camilla, Ophelia, Owain, Inigo, Azura, Soleil, Shigure, Subaki, Severa, Caeldori, Shiro, and Darios would travel to the other world.

Once they stepped through the portal, they found themselves in a dimly lit room, with resplendent blue crystal lights. A group of people were there, facing them. A young girl made her way over to them. "Welcome, children of Ylisse, Nohr, Hoshido, Valla, and Gristonne. You are in Garreg Mach Monastery. I am Sothis, one of the other deities Ashunera mentioned."

Soleil exclaimed, "You are?! But you're too little and cute to be a supremely powerful goddess!"

Sothis pouted a bit. "Like you're one to talk! Anyway, I will have you know that I am only this small because my body was torn apart to make the Sword of the Creator. Now that you are here, I will bestow divine gifts to you."

Shiro cheered, "Yes! I love presents!"

Sothis went back to Rhea. "My child, the only survivor of the Red Canyon Massacre, and gravely wounded in the Battle of Shambhala, I will heal you." She touched Rhea, and her injuries were gone.

Catherine asked, "Thank you, but Lady Rhea's all cured now?"

Sothis affirmed, "Yes. Rhea's wounds from Shambhala are healed. There is someone else I must tend to. Can you take me to Dimitri?"

The group hustled over to where Dimitri laid unconscious. They caught Ingrid, Dedue, and Gustave up to speed. Sothis put her hand on the resting prince's head, and his eyes fluttered open, his wounds dissipating. "Where am I? Where's Edelgard?"

Khalid retorted, "In the ground. Ingrid killed her. Well, technically Byleth, but Ingrid was the one who cemented her defeat."

Dimitri growled, "I was supposed to be the one who ended her life."

Dedue explained, "Your Highness, we had no choice but to take your wish upon ourselves. While Ingrid was in the Leicester Alliance Army, she crushed Edelgard in your name. We couldn't have waited for you to get better. The Imperial Army had to be stopped."

Byleth added, "This will be a shock for you, but Edelgard wasn't involved in the Tragedy of Duscur. Solon, Kronya . . . they were, that group, Those Who Slither in the Dark."

Dimitri protested, "But _that woman _worked with them!"

Byleth nodded. "Yes. I hold that against her too. The reason she allied with them was to band together against the Church and destroy it. It seemed like she was going to go against them after she won the war."

Dimitri snorted. "Pathetic excuse."

Byleth agreed, "I know; I think it was wrong as well. But it's over now. Both her and Hubert are dead. And we destroyed Shambhala, the base of Those Who Slither in the Dark's base."

Khalid put his arm around Byleth's waist. "And my wife here led the charge against the King of Liberation, Nemesis, and the Ten Elites after Shambhala's destruction."

Dimitri blinked back shock. "They were all long dead . . . How could they have led an army?"

Annette chimed in, "We're not exactly sure ourselves. But he was revived and razed villages to the ground, slaughtering every last civilian. I think Those Who Slither in the Dark did it for that purpose-killing everyone."

Sothis cleared her throat. "Dimitri, I want to show you something." She held out her palm, and an image of a woman stabbing Lord Rodrigue Fraldarius in front of Byleth and Dimitri.

_Dimitri cried out in horror, "Rodrigue!" _

_Rodrigue looked up at the prince. "Your Highness . . . Are you safe? Please tell me . . . it wasn't in vain . . ." _

_Dimitri's cool tears fell to the dirt. "This punishment . . . it was mine to bear." _

_Rodrigue slowly shook his head. "There are no sins or punishments . . . on the battlefield . . ." _

_Dimitri screamed, "NO! Don't die . . . Please, don't die! Father, Stepmother, Glenn . . . They all died and left me behind. Rodrigue . . . Are you to join the ghosts who shadow my every move? This is my fault . . . I . . . I'm the one who killed you, as surely as though I had wielded the blade!" _

_Rodrigue smirked. "Heh. Your Highness. You have one thing . . . terribly wrong. None of them . . . none of us . . . died for you. I'm dying for what I believe in . . . just as they did. Your life is your own. It belongs to no other, living or dead. Live for what you believe in. Dimitri . . . My boy . . . You really do look just like His Majesty . . ." _

The scene switched to Byleth and Dimitri a few yards away from the battlefield as rain splattered against all the blood and grime.

_Byleth pleaded, "You must forgive yourself." _

_Dimitri exhaled a shaky breath. "But then who... or what... should I live for?" _

_Byleth smiled. "Live for what you believe in." _

_Dimitri contemplated her words. "What I believe in . . . Rodrigue said the same thing. But is it possible . . . I am a murderous monster. My hands are stained red. Could one such as I truly hope for such a life? As the sole survivor of that day, do I . . . Do I have the right to live for myself?" _

_Byleth reached out her hand, and Dimitri clasped it. "Your hands are so warm . . . Have they always been?"_

Dimitri reeled back in shock. "What sorcery is this?!"

Sothis held up a hand to calm him. "No wicked sorcery. After all, I am Sothis. I cared for this world; I would not suddenly do anything malicious. Do not fret. This is what would have happened if Byleth chose to lead the Blue Lions instead of the Golden Deer. Rodrigue would have died, and his sacrifice would have burned the hate in your heart to cinders. Thankfully, Rodrigue is alive and well. I showed you this so you can eliminate your hatred without anyone dying. This is my gift to you: your body and soul are healed."

Dimitri knelt in front of her. "Thank you, Sothis."

Sothis clapped her hands together. "Good! Dimitri's all set! Now, Catherine, can I see Thunderbrand?"

Catherine handed her the blade. Sothis waved her hand over it, and the sword disassembled and the individual bones formed a dead Nabatean. She moved her hand toward the door, and the skeleton zipped away. Sothis reached upward, and a shining teal substance came down and molded itself into the shape of Thunderbrand. The sword flew into Catherine's hand.

Sothis elaborated, "Thank you for returning my child's body to me. You see, the Heroes' Relics are made out of the bones and hearts of my children. This metal, satrine, is not found in any of the worlds, and the most powerful metal. Thus, you have a powerful relic without using any remains."

Sothis turned to Ingrid. "Can I do the same to Lúin?" Ingrid gave her the lance, and she did the same process, resulting in a new lance and a new body in the Holy Tomb.

Khalid held out his bow. "I believe you want to do the same to Failnaught?"

Sothis smiled and bobbed her head and performed the process, creating a new Failnaught and regained another of her children's corpses.

Finally, she turned to Byleth. "This will benefit me as well." When Byleth handed her the sword, Sothis was enveloped in a soft pink mist. The sword flung into the pink cloud, which grew bigger and bigger, until it evaporated to show a beautiful woman. "This is my true form."

Subaki approved, "Now she looks like a goddess!"


	14. The Rhodos Coast

Ethereal Moon: The Rhodos Coast

After things calmed down a bit, Rhea was unable to hold back her feelings and broke down in tears. "Mother. Oh Mother . . . how much I missed you!"

Sothis hugged her daughter. "I will stay here in Garreg Mach until you gather all of the Heroes' Relics and I can reclaim all of my children's bodies."

Annette suggested, "I can go to my uncle and get Crusher for you!"

Gustave said, "If I go with you, we can even visit Margrave Gautier and Lord Fraldarius and collect their relics as well. I have some things I want to say to you, Annette."

Annette broke eye contact. "I have nothing to say to you. You abandoned me and Mother. I was so lonely and heartbroken."

Gustave stated, "I wish to talk about that in great length."

The two left in silence, but Annette's posture relaxed a bit.

Sothis spoke, "Now I must tell you of the evil. Worshippers of the evil have captured Ferdinand and are holding him at a secluded tower near the Rhodos Coast."

Dorothea solemnly nodded. "We have to save him at once. Come on, everyone."

Cichol butted in, "Lady Rhea, Cethleann, Catherine, and I will stay behind with Sothis. The rest of you, please save the Emperor."

Byleth addressed everyone, "I'll lead the way. Let's go."

As they marched, they filled each other in on the various worlds and the events that took place in them. When night fell and it was time to make camp and settle down for the evening, Bernadetta tugged on Dorothea's arm. "Dorothea, can I ask you something embarrassing?"

Dorothea nodded. "Of course."

Bernadetta whispered, "I'm scared of all the new people, but I can't hide in my room. My heart is pounding and whenever I talk my voice gets really squeaky. I know I won't be able to fall asleep. Can I sleep in your bed? It'll be easier to sleep when I'm with a friend."

Dorothea embraced her. "Definitely, Bernie! I'm always here for you if you need me. I'm always happy to share a spot in my bed for you if you have a panic attack and can't be by yourself."

Bernadetta breathed a sigh of relief. "Thanks. I think you're my best friend. Even my sisters look at me funny if I ask them that."

Dorothea and Bernadetta combined their twig bed together and laid down next to each other. Bernadetta clung onto Dorothea while the songstress relaxed.

Owain shoved bear meat into his mouth. "Mmm. I am honored to consume this magnificent beast."

Severa made a face. "Gross! I never liked bear. You royalty are so weird."

Ophelia tentatively took a bite. "My tongue! It burns with the inner flames of the violent creature we took life from!"

Silas scarfed down his portion without any difficulty. "Eat up, Sophie. Bear's good for you."

Sophie's hands shook as she ate a small morsel. "Eh. Not _too_ bad, but it's not my favorite." She continued munching contently.

Bernadetta murmured, "Dorothea, there's so many of them . . . I know they're the other heroes . . . but it's so terrifying."

Dorothea consoled, "Now, now. I'm sure they'll become our new friends soon enough."

Shiro approached the resting women. "Did I hear you right when you said you wanted to make friends with us? I'm Shiro, the High Prince of Hoshido. Who are you?"

Bernadetta squeaked, "Aah! I don't talk to strangers!"

Dorothea introduced, "I'm Dorothea, the Mystical Songstress, and this is Lady Bernadetta von Varley of the Adrestian Empire."

Shiro leaned in. "Oh, is she the princess and not allowed to talk to outsiders?"

Dorothea corrected, "No, she's going to be a countess. She's just shy."

Shiro took it in stride. "Oh, okay. Well, I guess I'll have to befriend you in order for you to get comfortable around me. I'll tell you about myself. My father Ryoma is the King, or the Big Cheese, if you will. My mother Setsuna was a noblewoman who served his sister before marrying. What's your family like?"

Bernadetta lamented, "Of all the questions he had to ask . . ."

Dorothea curtly replied, "Both of our fathers are terrible people."

Shiro backed away from them a little. "Whoa! Sorry. I forgot that's a touchy subject. What do you like to talk about?"

Bernadetta eagerly supplied, "Carnivorous plants!"

Shiro had no answer for that. "Uh . . . I don't know a whole lot about man-eating plants. But my girl knows everything. Hey Caeldori!"

Caeldori wandered over. "What is it?"

Shiro pointed to the girls. "These are our new friends Bernadetta and Dorothea. Bernadetta likes carnivorous plants. I thought you might share some facts on them."

Caeldori blushed. "As it so happens, I dabble a bit in herbology." She listed off different types of flesh-eating plants until Bernadetta at last fell asleep.

During the rest of the three-day march, Bernadetta started chatting more with Shiro and Caeldori, much to Dorothea's delight.

At noon, they reached the tower. Khalid declared, "Alright everyone; it's time to save Ferdinand. We have to be careful. There's a life at stake here." There were quiet cheers as the group slowly crept up to the stronghold.

There were a few scouts that aimed their bows at Bernadetta and Ophelia, but Owain jumped in front and took the blow. "Ha! 'Tis nothing but a cut."

Severa sprinted up to enemies and sliced them open with her sword. "Hmph. That's what you get."

The team rushed inside and climbed the steps to the top until they hit a group of enemies. A mage spat out, "It's that woman who was with the Emperor! How did you survive? I made sure you were covered in a pool of your own blood."

Dorothea answered, "Not as skilled as you thought you were, eh?"

Linhardt yawned. "You didn't anticipate that a healer might be around? In a city like Enbarr, there's probably at least three in every neighborhood."

The mage fumed, "I'll have to correct my mistake by ending your pathetic lives! Long live Master Grima! A gory death to all who oppose him!"


	15. The Rescue

Ethereal Moon: The Rescue

Inigo stated, "What are you talking about? Grima's dead! Robin killed the overgrown lizard when he dealt the final blow himself!"

The mage snorted. "Grima may be dead, but his values remain! There is one who cannot die who we submit to!"

Byleth assumed command of the battle. "Everyone, listen to me! I'll be the tactician for this skirmish. Bernie, take out one of the pegasus knights!"

Bernadetta rushed forward and shot the pegasus knight, who fell to the ground, dead. "Bernie's unstoppable!"

Subaki and Caeldori ganged up on the other pegasus knight. The other knight huffed, "I won't go down here."

Caeldori gave him a final jab with her Swordcatcher and looked down at his corpse. "It looks like you did."

Shiro raced toward an armored knight and smacked her with his naginata. As she died, he congratulated himself. "No match for me!" He slipped her chest key in his pocket and rushed off.

Ingrid ran her spear into a cavalier. "My duty is your death."

Soleil stuck her sword in a mage's back. "Game over, buddy. You never had a chance."

Linhardt aimed a fireball at an archer. "It's a noble's duty to stop ruffians, no matter how tired they are."

Sophie eyed a vulnerable war monk and declared, "You asked for it!" She punctured his chest with her sword. Soleil delivered the final blow and gave the corpse a wink.

Shiro crept over to the chest, cracked it open, and picked up an Armorslayer. "This looks really useful!"

Camilla chucked a hand axe at a dark mage. "Oops! Looks like that'll leave a mark. Be sure to wash your bloodstains out with only the finest soap to avoid wrinkles!"

Darios slashed a warrior while Siegbert cut open a healer. "I hope Father'll be proud of me."

Khalid shot a thief with his new Failnaught. "Wow, this thing works like a charm! Thanks Sothis!"

Ophelia gasped as a wyvern rider stabbed her with his axe. Linhardt cast Physic. Ophelia breathed a sigh of relief. "The miraculous Linhardt saves yet another life!"

Severa chased down the wyvern rider and left a gash. Her eyes shone with rage, as bright as a knife in sunlight. "I'm running out of patience! Hand over the Emperor, already!"

The mage that lashed out at Dorothea hissed, "You will never see him alive again!"

Shiro yelled, "That's it! Time to take them out!" He lunged at a mortal savant and hacked at her until she departed from the realm of the living.

Shigure flew to the other end of the battlefield and took out a priest hiding in the corner. "You can't hide from me!"

Byleth clashed blades with a dark knight and dispatched him. "You didn't give it your all."

Silas and Dedue teamed up to take down a trickster. She staggered backward, reeling from the shock of the blows. "I'm a disgrace . . . to Master Grima's memory . . ."

Dimitri leapt into the air and launched his lance into the skull of a grappler. "I'm sorry, but did you expect we just let you get away with kidnapping Ferdinand?"

Dorothea faced the mage that attacked her. "It's over. Give Ferdie back to us!"

He scoffed, "You'll meet him again. In the afterlife!" He hit her with Fimbulvetr.

Dorothea used Agnea's Arrow to throw him off guard. While he was busy catching his breath, she equipped Meteor and dealt the final blow. The mage gurgled. "If only I was able . . . to sacrifice him . . ."

Ingrid jogged past the mage and found an extremely narrow staircase leading to the final room. "I think he's being held up here!"

The group went up and found an unconscious Ferdinand chained to the wall. Linhardt melted the chains with his fire magic and Dedue carried the emperor out. Azura asked, "How are his vital signs?"

Dedue felt Ferdinand's pulse. "His heart is still beating. I think he was just exhausted for his ordeal. When we make camp tonight, if he's still unconscious, we should pour water and soup down his throat so he won't dehydrate or starve."

As everyone made their way back to Garreg Mach, there was a good deal of excitement in the air from the successful mission. Soleil twirled about happily, frequently bumping into Ingrid.

Dimitri walked next to Khalid. "Since we have time to kill, can I check to see if I understand the sequence of events that took place while I was comatose?"

Khalid nodded. "Go for it."

Dimitri started, "After Gronder Field, you took down Edelgard and the Empire."

Khalid confirmed, "Yep. If we didn't, she would've conquered all of Fódlan. While Byleth killed her, Ingrid dealt the finishing stab that solidified Edelgard's defeat in your honor. You know, we were pretty upset when we thought you died. Don't do something so reckless again. I happen to like you with your head on your shoulders, not the ground."

Dimitri chuckled. "Thank you. After my stepsister was revealed as the Flame Emperor, I could think of nothing but revenge for the Tragedy of Duscur. After Sothis revealed Rodrigue's possible fate, the room stopped spinning, so to speak. Hatred is not the proper course, justice is."

Khalid smiled. "That's a great to hear. We're all here for you if you need any help. I might pepper my encouragement with some snarky comments, though."

"Ha ha! Very well. Once Edelgard was dealt with, you received a posthumous letter from Hubert detailing the hidden schemes of Those Who Slither in the Dark and their secret base in Shambhala. You crushed them, and then a seal keeping Nemesis asleep broke and he and his army awoke from the dead?"

"Yup. I was pretty flabbergasted. I mean, how is it even possible that they managed to revive Nemesis and the Ten Elites? And all those random soldiers. It was crazy. Oh, and the info that Grams shared right before she went into a semi-hibernation? About Byleth having Sothis' heart in her and that Sothis never gifted crests or the Heroes' Relics to the people."

"That part's confusing. Can we go over that again?"

Khalid recapped that segment again, and Dimitri nodded. "Okay; I think I get it now, except for a few things. You married the Professor?"

Khalid grinned. "Naturally. I couldn't imagine my life without her. She's my rock. I know I sound uncharacteristically mushy, but I love her so much."

"You know, I don't think I've ever thought it was possible for you to be genuine. But here you are, gushing about your wife."

"Can you blame me? Byleth's beautiful, kind, smart, and . . . she helped me figure out the secrets of Fódlan and achieve my dream. I can't believe I'm so lucky. She could've picked any guy, and she chose me. She didn't even bat an eye when I told her that I was actually Almyran royalty and that my real name was Khalid."

"Hold a moment. _You're Almyran royalty? _And _your real name is Khalid?_"

"Hard to believe, I know."

"And Grams? Who is that?"

"Rhea. She's Byleth's grandmother."

Dimitri scowled as he processed all the information he learned. "That's surprising."

Khalid shrugged. "There were a lot of secrets before the war. Now that Grams got rid of the lies, we're starting to finally heal."


	16. Return

Ethereal Moon: Return

Dorothea hovered around the fire, trying to keep warm in the chilly night air. The embers crackled and leapt out at the campers, as if attempting to drag them into the pyre. Ferdinand's eyes opened. "Dorothea? Thank Sothis you're alive! I thought you perished when that dastardly mage shot you! But . . . what happened? Where are we?"

Dorothea immediately broke into tears and held him in her arms. "Ferdie! You are never allowed to leave my side again! Do you have any idea how worried I was?"

Ferdinand, shocked by her emotional reaction, replied, "I do not know what transpired since that attack in Enbarr. What is going on?"

Between sobs, she managed to say, "I . . . missed you . . . so much. I couldn't . . . think of anything else . . ."

He was keenly aware how her tears glittered in the night like diamonds. "It . . . it is alright. We are safe now."

Bernadetta noticed Dorothea's distress and joined them, explaining everything that happened since Enbarr. Ferdinand's eyebrows shot up. "Sothis appeared and is in Garreg Mach? I was kidnapped by an evil group?"

Caeldori noticed the Emperor up and approached them. "Hello! It's an honor to meet you, Your Highness. My name is Caeldori. I'm part of the army to conquer the hidden darkness."

Ferdinand introduced himself. "It is a pleasure to meet you. I am Ferdinand von Aegir, Emperor of Adrestia."

Dorothea wiped away her tears and rolled her eyes. "We all know who you are, Ferdie. But I should show you all the warriors from the different worlds."

A half hour later, Ferdinand knew the rest of the army. He circled back to where Dorothea, Bernadetta, Caeldori, and Shiro were. "Dorothea, may I speak to you, please?"

Dorothea stepped away from the group off to the side where they could speak in private. "What is it?"

Ferdinand cleared his throat. "I wanted to thank you. It is obvious that my absence affected you. In other words, it is clear to me how much you care about me. I feel the same way. When I saw you get hurt, my heart stopped. While at first our friendship was rocky, it has blossomed into something more. It is clear that we need each other in our life."

"Ferdie, are you . . . asking me to be your girlfriend?"

"Yes. It matters not to me what your social standing is. The only thing is our love. We most certainly have that. Dorothea Arnault, the Mystical Songstress, would like to be my girlfriend?"

Dorothea giggled. "I'd love to. To think, I hated you for the longest time, and now we're together. I wouldn't have it any other way, Ferdie. We went on quite the joyride, didn't we?"

Ferdinand grinned. "Indeed, but it was splendid because you were at my side."

Shiro nestled up to the fire to witness the event. "Ooh! New love is blossoming! . . . Wow. I spend too much time watching romance plays with Nina."

Bernadetta elbowed the wide-eyed High Prince of Hoshido. "Hey! You ruined their moment!"

Dorothea brushed it off. "No. It's about time all of us talked some more, right? What's it like in Hoshido?"

Shiro thought a bit before answering. "Lots of cherry blossoms and katanas. And chicken." On that pleasant, albeit awkward, moment, the group headed for bed.

By the next afternoon, they reached Garreg Mach and met with Rhea, Cethleann, Cichol, Catherine, and Sothis. Gustave and Annette were there as well, who brought along more relics, the Lance of Ruin, the Aegis Shield, Crusher, and Areadbhar. Both Annette and Gustave appeared happier. Annette whispered, "I can't believe we're going to be a family again."

Rhea beamed when she saw everyone return. "I am so glad you returned safely. I trust that Ferdinand is unharmed?"

Ferdinand bowed. "Yes. Thank you, Lady Rhea."

Sothis clasped her hands together. "Alright. Annette, can I have the Lance of Ruin?" Annette handed over the lance as Sothis disassembled it, replaced it with a satrine version, and did the same to the Aegis Shield and Annette's Crusher.

Gustave handed her Areadbhar. "Lord Rodrigue Fradalrius smuggled the relic of Blaiddyd out of the castle when Cornelia took it over."

Sothis did the process again, and handed the new Areadbhar to its rightful owner, Dimitri. "Thank you. This relieves my grieving heart, to be able to bury my children. Now, I think it is wise if you all recapped what happened so far."

Ferdinand recounted his harrowing experience as a hostage and Sophie explained that a soldier of Those Who Slither in the Dark attacked her and Siegbert in Ylisse. Sothis elaborated on who Those Who Slither in the Dark actually were for the heroes of the other worlds. Severa went over the battles with Grima and Anankos, and Darios went over Velezark.

Sothis informed, "Darios, Rowan and Lianna killed Velezark after your death and revival. You don't need to fight him."

Darios blinked back surprise. "Truly? I didn't think . . . I knew they had potential, but I thought they would've needed my help. I suppose my protégés blossomed while I was gone."

Sothis embraced him. "I will open a portal to Aytolis so you can go back home. While everyone accompanies Darios, can a few of you stay behind and get the Heroes Relic that are in Leicester for me?"

Cichol suggested, "I will journey to Leicester. Cethleann, Rhea, Catherine, stay with Sothis and go to Abyss to collect Yuri's relic. After the tasks are completed, we will hold the annual ball."

Sophie groaned, "_Another_ ball? This is my third one!"

Cichol shrugged. "You aren't obligated to attend. The students are, though."

Sothis opened the portal. "Go now, little ones. Your next journey awaits."

The army leapt through the gate. Darios breathed a sigh of relief. "Home sweet home. The skies are clear again."

Shigure cleared his throat. "You're the Prince of Gristonne, right? Where is that?"

Darios bit his lip. "If you don't mind, can we head to Aytolis first? I need to apologize to Lianna, Rowan, and Yelena, and explain what happened. I can't have my best friends think that I actually wanted to hurt them."

Silas supported his decision. "Of course! I'd feel the same way in your shoes. Erm, you _do_ know the way there?"


	17. Reconciliation

Ethereal Moon: Reconciliation

By dusk the heroes arrived at Aytolis' castle. The purple sky streamed with a bright luminosity that filled the air with wonder and enchantment. Darios exhaled as he approached the guards at the gate. "Hello. May I see Prince Rowan and Princess Lianna?"

The first soldier squinted. "Prince Darios?! You're alive?! It was reported that you died! At any rate, I'm afraid you're going to have to come with me. After you kidnapped and attempted to murder Queen Mother Yelena, you belong in the dungeon."

Soleil cried, "No! Darios was possessed by Velezark! He couldn't help it! He had no control over his body!"

The second soldier pointed out, "Queen Lianna said something like that. At the very least, we can have the King and Queen decide his fate."

Darios' jaw dropped. "Queen _Mother_ Yelena?! _Queen _Lianna?! What is going on?!"

The first guard relented. "Alright; I'll summon the King and Queen." He left to go fetch the monarchs.

The remaining soldier explained, "After you met your apparent demise and Velezark was killed, Queen Yelena handed over the kingdom to Prince Rowan and Princess Lianna. They are doing a fine job."

Lianna and Rowan barreled over to where their old friend was. Rowan exclaimed, "Darios! We missed you so much!"

Lianna asked, "How are you still alive? You were impaled! And the floor collapsed with you on it into the abyss below!"

Darios elaborated, "I did die. However, the dragon Naga revived me. When I awoke, I was in Rosanne on the continent of Valm."

Rowan scrunched his eyebrows together. "I've never heard of those places. Hey . . . Owain and Camilla are here! Wait, if heroes from different worlds are here . . ."

Inigo spoke up, "Yes, we found Darios in another world. Naga must have transported him to Rosanne and brought him back to life in front of us so he would help him. There's a great evil lurking in between the worlds."

Azura quickly filled the twin monarchs in on what happened so far, including Ashunera and Sothis' appearances, and Ferdinand's kidnapping. Rowan's eyes glazed over. "We can solve this weird crisis in the morning. Everyone, you're invited to stay the night in the castle. It's the least we can do for our old friends."

Darios steadied his beating heart as he approached the library, where Queen Mother Yelena was reading. The glass windows captured the brilliant night sky, with beams of starlight dancing on the walls. "I owe you a reason for what happened."

Queen Mother Yelena jolted up. "Darios?! I thought you perished!"

Darios repeated the story. "Now that you know everything that happened after Velezark's passing, I must tell you what really took place before. I was captured by my father's army and was immediately attacked and possessed by Velezark himself. Everything-from going along with my father's schemes, stabbing my father, and harming you and your children-was the Chaos Dragon. If I had control of my body, I swear to you that I never would have hurt you, Lianna, Rowan, or Aytolis."

"I suspected as much. The ancient stories spoke of Velezark's abilities, possession among them. When I saw you after my capture, I could tell it was not you. Your voice had a harsh quality to it that it didn't before; your eyes shined like a poison. Darios, I never blamed you what happened."

Tears streamed down Darios' face. "I'm so sorry . . . if only I was stronger . . . Then I would have been able to fight him off. That's all I wanted, you know . . . to be strong enough . . . Velezark sensed that and decided I would be a good vessel."

The queen mother's features softened as she brushed his tears away. "You couldn't. You did everything possible. You need to forgive yourself. Come." She took his hand and guided him toward the rest of the group, who were happily chatting.

Lianna squealed, "Camilla, you married Owain? Congratulations! And that's your daughter? She's so pretty."

Ophelia curtsied. "Ophelia Ylisse, at your service. Allow me to perform my most secret art, Luminary Uppercut, to fell the hordes of foes at your feet!"

Lianna noticed Darios standing off to the side away from everyone else. She pranced over to him like a gazelle. "You have to join the conversation! We haven't seen you in forever!" Looking at her genuine smile, Darios felt like he finally arrived home.

The next morning, the army was in the war room, talking about the recent events of late. Rowan shook his head. "I still can't believe it. It's too strange. Why didn't Ashunera, Sothis, or Yudu come here?"

Ingrid spoke, "I don't know. But I have faith that they did what they did for the greater good."

Queen Mother Yelena stared at the plain wooden table in front of her. "Their story explains many things. Gristonne's newfound aggression and Darios' return . . . It seems that these deities are watching over us."

Silas questioned, "Newfound aggression? Are you saying a war is brewing?"

Lianna elaborated, "Hopefully not. Ever since Darios died, King Oskar's senior advisor, Grimmaten, is provoking us."

Rowan's face broke into a grin. "But now that Darios is back, he's the rightful ruler! Grimmaten's reign will put down!"

Caspar scowled. "I doubt that guy will just hand over the throne to Darios now that he's had a taste of power. We'll just have to take it by force! Ooh, throttling bad guys gives me so much energy. Let's do this!"

Linhardt yawned. "Easy, Caspar. You mustn't run out of energy before the battle even begins."

Darios solemnly stated, "Grimmaten won't give up without a fight. He was always scheming behind the royal family's backs, always trying to gain leverage. Now that he has what he wants, he won't be convinced to relinquish the kingdom to me."

Subaki flipped his ponytail behind his shoulder. "With these recent developments, you're lucky I'm around. I'm the perfect warrior!"


	18. Gristonne

Ethereal Moon: Gristonne

Soleil smiled. "We've got this! It's only a puny little tactician, right? Grimmaten's no match for our army! He's toast!"

Queen Mother Yelena sighed. "If only it were that simple. Gristonne has the best army in all the continent. There is no doubt that he is hiding behind it."

Byleth snapped her fingers. "But Grimmaten's not expecting an attack, at least not so quickly. Won't he assume that Aytolis has seen enough bloodshed and will parley? If we focus a single, overwhelming strike at the castle, we should catch them off guard and put an end to this, strongest army or not."

Severa asked, "Does Aytolis have any units you can deploy to help us?"

Lianna answered, "A few, but we shouldn't dispatch too many. They'll see us march if we're conspicuous and prepare for a counterattack."

Everyone agreed on the plan. Rowan declared, "Let's go immediately!"

As they made the trek to Gristonne, Inigo mused, "You know, this Gristonne place reminds me a lot of Plegia back home. Schemes beyond the royals backs'-Grimmaten sounds like Validar, plotting in Gangrel's shadows."

Owain concurred, "Aye, and just like Iago and Hans from Nohr!"

Siegbert grimaced. "Thank you for taking care of the last two, those ruffians. I'm not sure I'd be as strong as Father or Mother if I had to get rid of them."

Sophie vehemently shook her head, her hair whipping her cheeks. "No way! You're really tough, Siegbert! When I chose to stay and fight the evil, you thought nothing of your own safety and came to make sure nothing bad would happen to me! That takes a serious amount of courage!"

Siegbert simpered. His arched shoulders showcased the extreme contrast between his flaming red hair and the gentle azure sky. "Thank you, Sophie. I'm lucky to have someone like you in my life."

While the two lovebirds cooed over each other, Rowan confronted his long-time friend. "Hey Darios, I've been meaning to ask you something since you arrived. When we fought in the castle, you said _'"All I wanted was to be strong enough, but the Chaos Dragon corrupted my will.'_ What did you mean by that?"

Lianna overheard and chipped in, "I don't want to believe this, and I don't, but one of the thoughts I had after replaying the battle over and over in my mind was that it meant that you betrayed us to gain Velezark's power, but it was too much."

Darios' heart plummeted to his stomach. While it was a logical assessment, it left a pang of hurt in his chest that his friends honestly thought there was a shred of a possibility that he meant to backstab them. "I understand, but no. That desire, harmless on its own, made me a suitable vessel for Velezark to possess. When I was captured by my father's forces, Velezark attacked me and took over. It was him that said all the untruthful things-like that I never cared about you or that I only pretended to side against my father."

When the group reached the castle, a malevolent atmosphere seeped in the air. Dorothea surmised, "Grimmaten must be doing vulgar rituals to the evil Sothis and Ashunera described. We must eliminate him at once."

The guards at the door nearly dropped their weapons in surprise. "Prince Darios?! How can this be?"

Shiro explained the long story, and the soldiers allowed the group inside, under the premise of speaking to Grimmaten. The castle staff gawked as the prince they thought long dead strode into the throne room and thundered, "Grimmaten!"

The crooked little wizard cackled. "Oh, little Darios. You dare show your face here after you killed your father? I should clap you in irons and let you rot in the dungeon for all eternity."

Dimitri challenged, "You're wrong! He was possessed by the Chaos Dragon! Darios is the rightful ruler of Gristonne! Hand over the throne or face the consequences!"

Grimmaten hissed, "You and what army? Your pathetic gaggle of urchins?" He summoned a vast sea of aggressive illusion soldiers from thin air. "What's the matter? Don't you feel the magic in the air?"

Caeldori slashed through a horde, declaring, "Say your good-byes!" repeatedly. She shoved her lance through a warrior's skull and analyzed her performance. "Hmm. I could've done better . . ."

Camilla soared above everyone and swooped down to stab at an exposed enemy, slowly picking off their numbers while Dimitri simply cut them down left and right. Sophie parried an attack and returned the favor, slaying him on the spot.

Ingrid and Dedue closely followed Dimitri, making sure that he was not in any danger he couldn't take care of. Caspar cut deep into the chests of many warriors with axe screaming, "Get in line, chumps!"

Witnessing all the fighting around him, Darios focused on Grimmaten and charged. The old sinister man teleported just as he swung his sword, popped up from behind him, and jabbed him in the back. "Did you really think you could defeat me, master of magic?"

"DID SOMEONE SAY MASTER OF MAGIC?!" Owain burst through the enemies standing between him and the dueling duo. "Owain Ylisse, weaver of dreams, slayer of dragons, nightmare of evil, has arrived!" Owain roasted Grimmaten with a Ragnarok and froze him with Fimbulvetr.

Darios took the opportunity to thrust his blade into Grimmaten, making sure to land a clean cut. Droplets of blood soaked Grimmaten's robes, and when Darios removed his weapon, it was stained a deep shade of burgundy. The wizard transported himself to the opposite end of the room, hiding behind his illusions. Linhardt noticed and singed Grimmaten's bodyguards until they were nothing but ashes. Dorothea hurled a fireball at Grimmaten, who staggered backward and slipped onto the floor from the blow's ferocity. Darios rushed over, firmly placing his sword squarely in front of his nemesis' throat. "It's over. This is my kingdom."

Grimmaten squirmed. "Have mercy, Sire! I will bow down to you if you spare my life!"

Azura chastised, "We have no reason to believe a word you say."

Rowan sauntered over. "We have a few questions for you, wizard. Why did you provoke Aytolis?"

"Eeeep! I'm sorry, so sorry! It's just what he wanted!"

Lianna crossed her arms. "Who's this 'he'?"

"Belerager! My master! He promised me great power if I served him, and I took the deal! He wanted to destroy Aytolis! He didn't say why other than that it needs to meet its destruction!"

Darios demanded, "Who is that? I've never heard of that name."

Grimmaten cowered. "He appeared as a shade; he refused to manifest here. He stated that the servants of the light must perish if the denizens of the dark can thrive."


	19. Farewell

Ethereal Moon: Farewell

Ophelia wondered, "Who is that being, squandering so in the shadows, peering at us from the corners of time?"

Grimmaten stared at her. "What?"

Owain translated, "What's the deal with this Belerager?"

Grimmaten understood. "Oh. Right. Of course. He appeared in a spectral form, so I wasn't able to get a good glimpse at him. He had a cunning aura about him, like he could create a web of deceit and lies."

Camilla snapped, "And you decided that _he_ would be a good ally? Have you lost all your senses?!"

The wizard whimpered, "All I wanted was power . . ."

Darios rolled his eyes. "Yes, I think we all guessed that. Due to your crimes of attempting to start a war with Aytolis and refusing to yield to Gristonne's true king, you will be as you previously phrased it, 'clapped in irons'."

Grimmaten complained while Darios summoned guards to take him to his new home, the dungeon.

Shigure suggested, "How about we go back to Garreg Mach now that Darios is all settled? Besides, since this evil force is across worlds, we'll probably have to come back anyway."

After saying their good-byes to Rowan, Lianna, and Darios, the group trudged back to the portal. Sophie moved some of her creamy blonde locks behind her ears. "I wonder who this Belerager is. Based on Grimmaten's reports, he sounds super-duper dangerous! We better be on our guard."

Caspar stretched his shoulders. "I'm looking forward to fighting this guy. I haven't faced a worthy opponent since Nemesis and the Ten Elites."

As they marched back to the portal, Bernadetta skipped next to Dorothea and Ferdinand. "I don't get nervous talking to Shiro and Caeldori anymore! I'm going to try being comfortable with Linhardt and Caspar next."

Dorothea's chest burst with pride. "Lovely work! You're making great strides to becoming the best Countess Varley Adrestia has ever seen." She watched as her newfound younger sister glided toward Caspar. "Ah. I'm so glad Bernie's crawling out of her shell a bit."

Ferdinand agreed, "I was a bit concerned for her at first, since House Varley's primary duties involve interacting with the Church, which obviously requires a lot of communicating and speaking. Now, Bernadetta is conquering her fears and befriending people. It is truly a sight to behold. I believe that she will grow into her responsibilities swimmingly."

On the march, Annette cozied up to Caspar. "Now that we have a moment, I have incredible news to share with you! After the conflict with Belerager's minions is over with, Father will come back home! We'll get to live as a family again!"

Caspar hugged her. "That's great! I'm so happy for you! Wait. If you're going back to the Dominic region, we'll be apart."

Annette waved his fear away. "Nope! I talked to Father about you, and he said that you've already proved your worth by saving my life so many times. Since you're a great warrior, he thought that you could join the House Dominic guard. It's also a great way for the people to get to know you. If you're going to be the next Baron Dominic, they should like you."

Caspar tensed. "I don't know if I'll be a good noble. My brother Melchior was trained in all that. I'm just the combat guy."

Annette responded, "Father and I can teach you everything you'd need to know in our free time! We'll make this work; I promise, Caspar."

Caspar grinned. "Alright then! We've got this."

After a couple more days, the group finally made it to the portal and teleported back to the monastery. Rhea embraced Byleth and Khalid. "I'm so glad you're safe. I missed you so much."

Cichol reported, "While you were gone, I managed to secure the remaining relics. They all have their satrine counterparts."

Sothis smiled. "I have all of my children's bodies. Thank you for retrieving them for me. It means a great deal that they are no longer desecrated. Now, there is a bonus to the satrine weapons you should know. It's impossible to turn into a demonic beast when using them, even if you don't have a crest or you have an incompatible one."

Sophie changed the subject. "Sothis, on our trip to Gristonne, we learned that Grimmaten gained his power from a Belerager. Since you're a goddess, I take it that you are omniscient. Can you elaborate on this foe, please?"

Sothis smirked. "Ha. You're correct that I know all. Let me explain Belerager's origins. Long ago, before we created the worlds, we created some dragon-kin. Mind you, different from manaketes and Nabateans, and even from other dragons. This was a whole other level. The finest and strongest of these dragons was Belerager.

"One day, we gave Belerager the task of watching over the Blue Sea Star while we made the earliest planets. He attacked us, and a great war took place with some of the ancient dragons siding with us, and some Belerager. Ultimately, we prevailed. Belerager and his allies were soundly defeated and thrown in Zahras, or as some of you from the world of Ylisse call it, Hell."

Khalid questioned, "Um, not trying to be rude, but if you're all-knowing, how come you didn't predict his betrayal? On that note, how did you not see Nemesis' assault coming? And how did you get amnesia?"

Sothis replied, "I did. As Ingrid said to Rowan a while back, there is always a reason. Ashunera, Yudu, and I know all the possible outcomes of every single action you could take. However, there is a greater good in the larger scheme. We allow bad things to happen. Not because we like it, but because it is necessary. I even knew of my amnesia beforehand."

Dimitri marveled, "So you allowed yourself to be harmed for our sake? Such generosity. . ."

Caeldori surmised, "Was Anankos one of Belerager's followers who escaped Hell somehow?"

Sothis shook her head. "No. There were, and are, dragons that unfortunately will become sick with degeneration and attack, not out of evil, but of sickness; they're not in their right mind. These deliberately went against us to hurt innocents. Be very careful. The Grimleal and Agarthans already discovered Belerager and took him as their master."

Caspar blurted out, "So we gotta beat this guy?"

Sothis frowned. "No. As I already said, he won't be able to take on a physical form in any of the worlds because he's trapped in Zahras. At the end of time, the seal will be broken, but we three deities will wait for him and defeat him once and for all."

Silence filled the room. After a few minutes, Sothis turned to her great-granddaughter. "Byleth, can I ask one more favor? Can I take back my heart?"

Khalid jumped in front of his wife. "No! I can't let Byleth die! She's my everything!"

"She's not going to perish. When I take back my heart, I will have her own heart beat on its own. Although, she will faint for a second, but she'll get right back up. Naturally, I will still have Byleth retain the Crest of Flames and have all the power associated with it."

Sothis walked over to Byleth, placed her hand on her chest, which went through her body. Sothis gently removed the crest stone lodged in her heart. Byleth crumpled to the left, where Khalid caught her. Sothis then reached into her chest again and tapped her heart. Byleth regained consciousness while Sothis placed the crest stone in her chest.

Sothis thanked, "I am grateful for all you have done. Byleth, due to my consciousness being present in your body, you have biological immortality. I will also grant it to Khalid, and all your descendants. Now, go back to Ylisse. You will find out what must be done. Farewell for now. I love all of you, whether from Fódlan, Almyra, Plegia, Gristonne . . . Remember this. We will always cherish and love you, no matter where you're from or who you are."


	20. Connections

Ethereal Moon: Connections

Sophie's head swam as she collapsed in her bed (that the monastery staff generously lent her) that night. "Who is this Belerager guy? Sothis said that he won't come back until the end of time, but apparently these evil people are doing his bidding in the meantime."

Silas peered over at his daughter. "I'm not sure. I've never heard of him. Although, to be honest, I've only ever heard of the Dusk Dragon, Dawn Dragon, and Anankos, so I'm not the best person to go to."

"And what was that power Sothis gave to Byleth and Khalid? Biological immortality? It's so crazy! It's so difficult for me to keep up!"

"I think that means that they won't age. You're not the only one struggling. There's a lot of new information we're taking in at once. Which is why I think going to the ball is a great chance to unwind."

Sophie made a face. "Daddy, it's my third ball this whole trip! You're going to make me tired of them at this rate!"

Silas shook his head. "Actually, I was going to suggest using it as an opportunity to let your hair down and relax a bit-talk to your friends and get to know the people of Fódlan, and maybe even some Almyran students."

She considered that. "Okay, I guess. That takes a lot of pressure off. I always think about how I have to say all the right things and do everything just so."

Relieved that she was free to socialize without possible judgement, Sophie let her head fell against the pillow, ready to fall asleep.

The next morning while exploring the monastery grounds, Sophie saw a young woman glare at a wall. She went up to her to try to cheer her up. "Hi! My name is Sophie. I'm the princess of Valla who is one of the heroes called by Sothis, Ashunera, and Yudu to eliminate the evil people plotting against our worlds. Who are you?"

The girl pursed her lips. "Ashunera and Yudu? Professor Hanneman said that Sothis revealed they were the other deities. Nice to meet you. My name is Lysithea von Ordelia. Please do not forget it."

Sophie perked up a bit at her so far successful attempt to make Lysithea happy. "Oh! Are you a student here at the Officers Academy?"

Lysithea bristled. "No; I already graduated. Do not be fooled by my young age. I am Professor Hanneman's research assistant for Crestology."

Sophie nodded slowly. "Oh. Sorry. What do you work on?"

Lysithea recovered from her aggravation enough to respond, "Magical tools to remove unwanted crests."

"I was informed about them from Sothis when she recapped what really happened with the Heroes Relics, Those Who Slither in the Dark, and crests. She also talked about the evils Those Who Slither in the Dark did . . . they experimented on poor children to force a second crest on them!"

Lysithea crossed her arms. "I know all about it. If you'll excuse me, I was about to visit my boyfriend. He's a House Leader, and very busy." She stomped off in the opposite direction, leaving Sophie wondering where she went wrong.

At lunch, Sophie dined with her father, Caeldori, Shiro, and Hanneman. Caeldori nibbled at her vegetable pasta salad when Hanneman chatted, "Now that you know about crests, I'm curious if there's anything in your world that's similar."

Silas paused. "Well, the closest thing I can think of are dragonstones. Without them, a person who can transform into a dragon can become feral and lose their humanity."

Hanneman squealed, "Oh! If only I could speak to one such individual. I'd have so many questions to ask."

Sophie giggled. "You already are! I can. My grandfather was a dragon."

Hanneman practically leapt over the table. "Can I take you to my lab? I would like to conduct some experiments."

So Sophie found herself in a cramped office once everyone finished their meal. Hanneman took out a tool. "Just place your hand over this." She obeyed, and a mark appeared on the machine. "So you have a crest, but it doesn't come from Sothis' children. You inherited it from your grandfather?"

"Yes, Anankos is my biological grandfather. But is my power really a crest? I have my doubts."

"This requires further investigation! Sophie, can you please describe your experience with this power?"

"Um, okay. I never realized I had this power until my little brother, Kana, turned into a dragon after being overcome with emotion. Once Mother got him a dragonstone to safely transform, she got me one too, just in case I could as well. And I could. I don't have any experience of being out of control. You'll have to talk to Kana or Mother about that."

Hanneman started mumbling to himself about all possible reasons why Sophie's power activated the machine. She took that as a sign to leave and quietly slipped away. She wandered aimlessly and came upon a distressed student who paced in a circle. "What will I do? What if he won't accept my invitation to the Goddess Tower?"

Sophie inquired, "The Goddess Tower?"

The girl looked up at her. "You don't know the legend of the Goddess Tower? They say that when a man and a woman make a wish there, it'll come true. Many couples go there on the night of the ball to confess their love for one another. I want to ask a boy to go with me, but I'm scared he doesn't feel the same way."

Sophie dismissed, "No way! You should totally go for it. I'll tell you some advice my best friend's grandmother told me. A real man will love you, flaws and all. If he doesn't like you, then go get someone who does!"

The girl nodded. "Alright. I'll chance it. Thanks for your help, whoever you are."

Caeldori raced over to Sophie a few minutes after the girl left to confront her fear. "I have amazing news! Shiro asked me to be his date to the Garreg Mach ball!"

Sophie smiled. "That's great! But, wasn't it implied that you two were going together? You _are _dating."

Caeldori brushed it off. "Oh poppycock! It was so sweet! He got me a bouquet of roses from the garden and asked me on the bridge near the cathedral! My heart won't stop fluttering!"

Sophie's muscles tensed. "I don't want to go to the ball, but Daddy said that I can just breathe easy this time and not worry about formalities and forks."

Caeldori offered, "You can stick by Shiro and me-when we're not dancing."

"Thanks. I think I want to learn more about Fódlan, though. By the way, did you see a girl named Lysithea? I was trying to be friendly, but she stormed off."

"Lysithea von Ordelia, Professor Hanneman's assistant? I hear that she's very prickly."

Sophie put a hand over her heart. "Thank goodness! I was afraid I said something to upset her."

"Just out of curiosity, what did you say?"

"I introduced myself and started talking about the whole mission to stop evil. I knew that Professor Hanneman liked crests and she was working with him, so I chatted about that. That's when she bailed on me."

Caelodori winced. "I don't know how to say this, but, Lysithea is one of Those Who Slither in the Dark's victims. She was one of the people they forcibly implanted a second crest on. Her main goal is to extend her lifespan after they shortened it. You probably upset her."

Sophie screamed, "NO! I didn't mean to bring up bad memories! I have to apologize right now!" She sprinted around the grounds until she found Lysithea talking with a boy, presumably her boyfriend. She rushed up to her. "LYSITHEA, I'M SO SORRY! PLEASE FORGIVE ME!"

Lysithea jumped out of her skin. "Wha-?! S-Sophie?"

"I'M SO SORRY THAT I BROUGHT UP CRESTS AND THOSE WHO SLITHER IN THE DARK!"

The boy examined the apologetic newcomer. "Is this one of the heroes from another world Lady Rhea told me about?"

Sophie stopped panicking momentarily, too impressed by his deduction. "Yeah! How'd you know?"

He said, "Well, I make it my job to know everyone here. I'm a student here, so I know all the other kids. And I used to work here, so I know all the staff and regular merchants. So if I don't recognize you . . ."

Lysithea interjected, "That's Sophie, the princess of Valla. This is Cyril, my boyfriend and leader of the Green Stallions, the new Almyran house."

Sophie waved. "Hi Cyril! Nice to meet you. I'm sorry, Lysithea. Can you forgive me?"

Lysithea wasn't quite sure of what to make out of her new acquaintance, but at that moment, got a good feeling about the quest the heroes were undertaking.


	21. The Ball

Ethereal Moon: The Ball

Dorothea put the finishing touches on her make-up that she bought from one of the merchants, and examined herself in the mirror. She twirled in her new shimmering yellow dress (also bought from a merchant), her skirt ballooning out. She titled her head a bit, letting her curls bounce off her shoulders. "Well, I suppose I look well enough."

She walked outside and noticed that many tiny white lights were displayed on the walls to set the mood. She continued her stroll and saw Ingrid in a simple green dress, who was conversing with Dedue and Dimitri, both in fancy suits. As she approached, Dedue said, "I will gladly serve you, Your Highness."

Ingrid added, "And I! It's always been my dream to be a pegasus knight in service to the crown of Faerghus."

Dimitri smiled. "I am honored to have both of you at my side."

Dorothea asked, "What's this about?"

Dimitri elaborated, "Professor-er, Queen Byleth?-has asked me to be the proxy for Faerghus, just as Ferdinand is the proxy for Adrestia."

Dorothea laughed as a comforting thought dawned on her. "I like that things are sort of back to normal. With Adrestia and Faerghus, I mean. Even though we're all technically under the United Kingdom of Fódlan, it's nice that Adrestia and Faerghus are still around as countries, just inside the kingdom. While you and Ferdie are proxies, your roles are still nearly identical to if you were the actual head of state. It's like things are going back to normal."

Dimitri guffawed. "You have a point. And Professor . . . Queen Byleth . . . is watching over us to make sure we don't fail. It's a comforting thought, to say the least."

The group talked and joked until it was time to go to the ball. Ferdinand found them and outstretched his hand to Dorothea. "Shall we?"

They headed to the ballroom, where students sipped caramel flavored drinks next to vases of rich red roses. A few kids stuffed their faces with the prime cuts of meat. Some recognized Ferdinand and whispered, "The Emperor's here!" Others knew Dorothea and murmured, "The Mystical Songstress!"

The music started with a lilting melody. Dimitri offered his hand to Ingrid. "I think that I should save my first dance for the woman who fought for my honor and assured Adrestia's defeat."

Ingrid curtsied. "It would be my pleasure, Your Highness." They danced in tune with the music, earning a few curious looks from the student body.

Ferdinand went down on one knee. "Dorothea Arnault, would you do me the honor of having your first dance at the ball with me?"

Dorothea helped him up. "Of course."

As they danced, the students gasped. "The Emperor is with the Mystical Songstress! They're _together_ together!"

Sophie drank one of the caramel beverages while conversing with Lysithea and Cyril. "This is so good!"

Lysithea concurred, "The sweets here are so good. It's a shame that they serve much more vegetables. The ratio is completely skewed!"

Sophie commented, "I really like sugar too. My favorite treat is cake. What about you?"

Lysithea answered, "Candy."

Cyril thought about that for a minute. "Hmm. I don't know. I never really had any sweets before I dated Lysithea."

Rhea watched the whole scene from the sidelines, beaming at the joy on countless faces. Cethleann chatted, "Hi Rhea! Are you enjoying this as much as I am? I love the balls each year. This year is very special since our friends are back. How I missed them so . . ."

Rhea replied, "I love seeing everyone relax. It's important that the students are able to unwind amidst all the academic rigor."

After a few dances, Siegbert tapped Sophie's shoulder. "Can we go somewhere private? I need to speak with you about something important."

Sophie gulped. "Um, sure, okay." She followed him through the gardens and cathedral until they got to a tower covered in ivory. Siegbert opened the door for her. Sophie went in and ascended up the steps.

Siegbert took a deep breath. "You mean a lot to me, Sophie. Your charm captured my heart. I know we're a bit young, but . . . I want you to have this." He reached into his pocket and presented a diamond ring. "Sophie Valla, will you marry me?"

Sophie gasped. "Is this for real? I really wasn't expecting a proposal! But yes! Yes I will marry you! Wait, you mean after this whole crisis is over, right?"

"Naturally-"

"Ooh! Thank you so much, Siegbert! I can't wait to spend the rest of my life with you!"

"I'm so glad you accepted. You make me so happy, Sophie. By the way, did you like the stone? I got a diamond because Nohr is so dark, but you'll be a glorious light and renew the people's hope; I just know you will."

Sophie's heart swelled. "It's perfect. This whole moment is perfect."

They tenderly embraced and kissed underneath the full Ethereal Moon, whimsically wondering what the future held for them.

Back in the ballroom, Dorothea was enjoying herself even more than when she was a student. She didn't have to worry about her life, since she had friends in high places who would never let her starve after her voice faded; Dorothea was free to simply be herself. However, there was still a heavy secret that she bore ever since Ferdinand was rescued.

Dorothea told herself, _"It's okay. Ferdie won't judge me. He's far too kind. But the content is pretty jarring . . . I hope he won't bail on me." _

As she opened her mouth, a student timidly approached them. "Emperor Ferdinand? What are you doing here?"

Ferdinand retold the story so far with a dramatic flair that would have gained him a virtuoso position at the Mittelfrank Opera Company. The student walked away in a daze, unable to take in all the details of the adventure.

Ferdinand turned to Dorothea. "Were you about to say something?"

Dorothea's mind scolded, _"Stop! Not now! Later! Especially since it has to do with You Know Who." _

She flashed a fake smile. "Oh, forget about that. Let's just have fun!" As they twirled on the dance floor, Dorothea wondered just how Ferdinand would react if he knew.


	22. The Ruins of Time

January: The Ruins of Time

Owain stretched. "That ball soothed the wounds of my inner labyrinth."

Caspar blinked. "Uh . . . what?"

Camilla translated, "He was tired from all the fighting and needed the break. In fact, I think we all deserved some rest after traveling so far, rescuing Ferdinand, and reclaiming Gristonne."

Soleil randomly twirled. "Sothis said we need to go to Ylisse, right? Let's go once everyone's recuperated!"

After a week of relaxation, the army did exactly as Soleil suggested, with Rhea, Cichol, Cethleann staying behind to protect the students and staff at the monastery. When they made it to Ylisse, they were impressed by the positive energy circulating in Ylisstol.

Silas surmised, "Is there a festival?"

As they entered the town, they were besieged by shopkeepers screaming, "Get your collectible Ylissean gear! Exalt Lucina figurines! Traditional dresses!"

Owain went up to a rather energized shopkeeper. "Excuse me, but can you tell me what's going on?"

Subaki gasped, "He can speak normally!"

The shopkeeper replied, "The King and Queen of Plegia are visiting to discuss recent events. Everyone's trying to sell their baubles to the royal entourage."

When the group got to the castle, Sophie immediately recognized the guests. A charming man with light-colored hair and a very unique robe greeted them. "Ah! If it isn't the heroes from the other worlds! Although, there are quite a few new faces. My name is Robin. It's a pleasure to meet you."

Lucina smiled. "Welcome back. For those of you just joining the adventure, this is my Uncle Robin, the King of Plegia," she pointed to a beautiful woman in a resplendent green dress and dazzling crown, "and this is my Aunt Emmeryn, the Queen of Plegia."

Emmeryn held out her hand. "It is . . . a pleasure to . . . meet you."

Lucina elaborated, "Aunt Emmeryn fell from a great height some years back, and suffered from severe brain damage. She can speak in complete sentences, but it takes a bit."

Sophie hugged Robin and Emmeryn. "Thanks for your advice! I feel so much better now!"

Emmeryn smiled at the young girl. "I am so glad."

Linhardt yawned. "Nice to meet you. Where are the guestroom beds? I need a nap after all that interworld travel."

Gustave observed, "You went through a single portal. It took us a total of five seconds to get from Garreg Mach to Ylisse. And after the five seconds, about ten minutes to get to Ylisstol and the castle."

Linhardt nodded solemnly. "Oh, I know. We deserve a nap."

Shiro gasped. "Hey! I have a great idea for driving sleepiness away!" He brandished his naginata. "Sparring always gets the blood pumpin'!" He jogged over to Linhardt, who shrieked and ran inside as Shiro chased him around the castle grounds.

Emmeryn spoke, "We came . . . to talk about . . . helping people."

Robin supplied, "Thanks for bringing that up, dear. Ever since Ashunera appeared when we all met for the party, there have reported apparitions of a woman matching her description all across Plegia, with the same message she gave us. Many have already converted to this new religion."

Laurent added, "On top of that, we also received reports of suspicious activity in the Ruins of Time, and suspect that our enemies are up to something."

Dimitri gripped his sword handle. "Let's go make them regret crossing us."

Caspar squealed, "That sounds like a good training area! Let's go right away! Hurry!"

Shigure pointed out, "We should probably get Linhardt and Shiro back."

Gustave sighed and trekked inside to get the wayward prince and the fleeing crest scholar.

As the group marched to Regna Ferox, Shiro said, "Tell me more about this country. What's it like?"

Severa rolled her eyes. "Read a book and learn about it yourself! But since you're Caeldori's boyfriend, I guess I can save you some time. Regna Ferox is where my father grew up. It's a country that idolizes strength and combat. It's ruled by either the West Khan or the East Khan. They have a tournament to decide who will rule every few years. But now that the Khans Flavia and Basilio are engaged, the fate of the tournaments is up in the air."

The group trudged onward for a day before approaching the ruins. Once the building was in sight, they hid to spy on whatever was going on. Long shadows wearing black robes and long raven-shaped masks chanted around the perimeter while casting some sort of spell.

Owain warned, "Hark! This magic is fashioned from the bowels of darkness itself-a place where no Dark Mage dare tread!"

Dorothea cautioned, "He's right! Be careful, everyone! It's probably going to seal off the ruins from everyone else."

Caeldori brought everyone back on track. "I hate being the one to point this out, but shouldn't we stop them now before they succeed? Why are we waiting here when we need to strike?"

Azura sprinted toward the foul mages. "It's over!" She slashed at them with her lance. Camilla soared ahead on her wyvern, swooping down to send her axe into the enemy. Inigo leapt into the fray, dueling anyone in his path.

Once the battle was over, Bernadetta looked at the carnage. "Let's get this over with. The sooner we deal with these evil people, the sooner I can go back to my room." Everyone cautiously entered.

Soleil squealed, "Oh, it's made of ice! It's so cute, like an igloo!"

A warlock heard her and whirled around. "Intruders! Seize them!"

Shigure reprimanded, "When we're sneaking, don't talk!"

Soleil defended, "It's not my fault, bro! If the Ruins of Time wanted to be ugly, we wouldn't have a problem."

Shiro demanded, "What're you doing here? What's your end game?"

A berserker lunged at Ingrid, but Dedue pushed her out of the way and took the hit for her. Dedue slashed at the berserker and with a swift motion, kicked him in the chest and threw him to the ground.

The warlock snapped, "I don't have to answer to the likes of you!"

Byleth stabbed a mortal savant and leapt out of a trail of lightning bolts. Khalid shot his wife's attacker and smugly smiled as she collapsed to the ground.

Linhardt outstretched his arms, letting his raw power unleash. Deadly flames licked the air and burned the enemies faces. "I may as well win!"

Dimitri fended off a trickster's attack, and cut him down with his lance while Gustave protected Annette and Ophelia. Dorothea blasted ice at any hostile person she saw, and after about ten minutes, they all successfully defeated the enemy.

Azura said, "We should have a look around to see if there are any clues about their plans."

Dorothea announced, "From these burn marks, it's safe to say that they were desecrating the ruins. This place was important to Naga, right? They were definitely defiling it to make it a safe place for their evil plots."

Silas scowled. "What really frustrates me is that we don't know. So they worship Belerager and oppose Sothis, Ashunera, and Yudu, and want to cause harm, but that's all we know. We don't have enough to go on here."

Inigo proposed, "I have an idea."


	23. Turmoil

January: Turmoil

Linhardt crossed his arms. "Alright. Let's hear it."

Inigo explained, "You know how Sothis was really helpful telling us about Belerager? Well, there's this ritual that someone from the royal family does called the Awakening that lets us communicate with Naga! Maybe she'll talk to us about what to do like Sothis did."

Camilla, sensing where he was going, interrupted, "From what I've heard, it's possible that the performer-Owain, my husband-will die. There must be a way to solve this without risking a life."

Dorothea distanced herself from the group, mulling over how to tell Ferdinand what was weighing on her heart. She counted every definitive click of her shoes as if they were her heartbeat. She came across a neat desk with a quill, ink, and a letter on it. Dorothea mused, "This seems interesting." She scanned the letter's contents.

_Glamis, by the time you reach this letter, we will have overtaken the Ruins of Time. Naga shall no longer be honored here. It will become a safe haven for our kind in the safety of the shadows. After we succeed, we will go to the Mila Shrine Ruins in Valm and perform the ritual there. We will slowly cut off the faithful from their holy sites, and they will have no choice but to bend their knee to Belerager. You carry on your work. We will perform ours flawlessly._

_-Killion _

Dorothea handed the letter to Byleth. "It looks like we just found out one of their goals."

As Byleth shared the contents with the army, Dorothea managed to snag Ferdinand. "Ferdie, there's no easy way of saying this. You know how I used to be an orphan and how I'd have to do awful things to survive?"

Ferdinand peered into his distressed girlfriend's eyes. "I understand what you had to do. I realize that most empresses wouldn't have to resort to begging, but that's hardly something to judge you for."

Dorothea couldn't gaze back into his clear hazel eyes. "No. Well yes, but that's not what I'm talking about. You know how it costs a hefty fee to get into Garreg Mach?"

Dimitri announced, "Everyone, we're marching back to Ylisstol to report what happened, then to the Mila Shrine Ruins!"

As the group journeyed to Ylisstol, Dorothea tried to get some privacy to share her painful secret, but it proved impossible. She thought, _"He's bound to think differently of me once I tell him. Besides, he probably might not find out now that he's the emperor. He has much more responsibilities. But I bet someone will dig up the records to humiliate me. I better tell him before someone else does." _

At camp that night, Bernadetta was getting a bit more comfortable with everyone, and didn't need any help sleeping, so Dorothea was by herself. Under the dark ominous sky, it seemed even more of a bad omen of her future happiness with Ferdinand. As she cried herself to sleep that night, her tears were the rain to the storm clouds.

Within a few days, they made it back to the Ylissean capitol and informed everyone of what took place. Lucina's eyebrows arched up. "The Grimleal never attempted anything so crafty. They were always straightforward with what they were going to do and what they wanted."

Robin exhaled. "This makes things more complicated. At the very least, we need to make sure the world's holy places are protected. We'll need to inform all the clerics and monks of the threat while you make sure the Mila Shrine Ruins are safe."

Chrom added, "Since the ruler of Valm, Walhart, knows Owain and Inigo, you can explain things to him if you're arrested for snooping around. He'll understand. Hopefully."

On the boat ride, Silas went up to Siegbert. "So, it appears that you'll be my son-in-law soon."

Siegbert beamed. "I know. I'm so honored that Sophie accepted my proposal. I can't wait to spend the rest of my life together with her."

Silas flashed a dangerous smile. "Good. Glad to hear it. Because if you end up mistreating my daughter, I don't think you'll like what happens to you."

Siegbert gulped. "W-well, if I hurt Sophie, I deserve whatever punishment you see fit to give me."

Silas thumped his back. "Smart boy. I'll keep what happens my little secret and share it with a couple . . . friends in case the worst happens."

"Yes, sir."

For the rest of the trip, Siegbert made sure to avoid Silas, fearing that he would end up overboard if another encounter happened.

Once they got to the Mila Shrine Ruins, a group of unholy mages spied them. "Interlopers! Destroy them!"

Azura deflected a blow with her lance, while Soleil cut down the ruffian that dared to go after her mother. Bernadetta shot the enemies from afar with her bow, careful to avoid friendly fire.

Shiro punched a dark wizard in the face. "We already saved the Ruins of Time! We know what you're doing!"

A mage zapped him with a lightning bolt. "We have warriors all across the worlds. Stopping a few battalions won't do anything!"

Severa snarled, "I'm bored with your dumb banter!" She stabbed the rogue mage and kicked him to the ground while fending off an attack from a warlock.

Ferdinand charged right into the enemy. "I will not hold back!"

After grueling hours of battle, the conflict came to an end. Sophie wiped the sweat off her forehead. "That was a close call. Are there any other clues in here?"

Bernadetta noticed that Dorothea hung back from everyone else. "Hey. What's going on?"

Dorothea gave her a weak smile. "Just contemplating things. How are you?"

Bernadetta touched her friend's arm. "I think we should search together."

Dorothea gingerly touched one of the stone pillars. "Wow, this place really emits dark energy. Their ritual was almost completed! We got here just in time!"

Sophie went to a desk similar to the one at the Ruins of Time. She went through its contents, but nothing substantial was there.

Linhardt stretched. "I suppose we have no choice but to go back to Ylisstol and tell them that we got rid of the threat."

The boat ride back to Ylisstol was dull. Dorothea couldn't work up the courage to continue confessing to Ferdinand about her inner storm, and Siegbert constantly fled from Silas, so a haunting silence hung in the air.


	24. Melted Heart

Guardian Moon-Melted Heart

Catherine swiftly approached the heroes once she saw them arriving at Ylisstol. "It's about time you got back! Listen, there's an emergency in my home. We need to go to Charon right now."

Caspar unsheathed his axe. "What's wrong?"

Catherine beckoned behind her. "There's a group of thieves attacking my family manor! My folks are all gone visiting House Gautier to help them fight off the Sreng, all except my sister! They're holding her hostage!"

Dimitri's voice hardened. "I have no sympathy for those who take captives. Have no fear. We will save her."

Emmeryn said, "We will . . . take care of things . . . here. You go."

Robin nodded. "Yeah. We'll protect all the holy places here while you go off to save Catherine's sister."

With that promise, the army bolted back to the portal to Fódlan. Rhea was right there at the portal entrance. "I've already secured passage to Charon. Carriages are waiting in the marketplace for you. Once you've saved Mary, feel free to rest here."

The carriage ride to Garreg Mach to Charon, thankfully, was very brief. Everyone made it to the luxurious manor. The thieves were like ants, dragging expensive items outside of the building for their own profit. The leader threatened, "If you come any closer, say good-bye to Baby Sister!"

Catherine lamented, "We have to do something!"

Byleth suggested, "We can split up into two forces. One small, the other large. The small division can rescue Mary while the large one can be a distraction."

Catherine took a deep breath. "Sounds like our best option. I'll lead the small team."

Khalid vigorously shook his head. "No! If you're not on the battlefield, they'll tell something's off. Leave the stealth work to Byleth and me. We'll lead the covert team."

Caspar let out a deafening war cry and charged at the enemy. Catherine followed suit, screaming, "YOU CAN REPENT IN THE PIT OF DARKNESS, WORTHLESS WORM!" The ruffians jumped forward, and soon, there was mass confusion on the battlefield.

Linhardt, Owain, Byleth, Silas, Khalid, and Dimitri snuck away and cautiously crept around the perimeter of the manor where a few bandits stood watch over the back entrance. Khalid whispered, "Linhardt, Owain, I want you to cast a spell the same time I shoot an arrow. We'll take all three of them down at once."

Owain somberly bobbed his head up and down. "On three. One, two, three!" Linhardt cast a deadly Cutting Gale, Owain a Thunder, and Khalid fired an arrow. All three targets crumpled to the floor simultaneously.

Silas complimented, "That's some impressive teamwork right there."

They hunkered down in the shadows, careful to avoid detection, and slipped into the back now that the watchmen were out of the way. Dimitri murmured, "We'll have to search the house for Mary. Keep an eye out."

The secret group went through the dwelling, eliminating any scoundrel they saw. On the staircase to the second floor, Dimitri noticed that in one of the rooms there was a frightened petite woman around his age next to two giant men, each holding one of her arms. He nudged Silas. "I believe that's her."

As Silas craned his neck to look, the stair creaked. One of the oafs hissed, "What was that?" He lumbered out of the room and walked in on the party. "Hey! What've we got here?"

Dimitri simply flew up the remaining steps and impaled him straight through the chest, and in a millisecond closed in on the other attacker. The rest of the team scrambled to keep up. The other man made a move to sink his axe into Dimitri's flesh, but Dimitri parried the attack and disposed of him as he did the first.

Dimitri offered his hand to the bewildered woman. "Are you unharmed?"

She tentatively took it. "Yes. My name is Mary, daughter of Lord Charon. Pardon me for staring; it's just that you look like someone who passed away a while ago."

Khalid guffawed. "He _does_ resemble the late Prince Dimitri, now that you mention it."

Dimitri scowled. "Thank you for that astute observation, Khalid."

Mary's eyes widened. "Khalid, like King Khalid of Almyra?"

Byleth simpered. "He sure is. And I'm Queen Byleth. We came here to save you from those scum."

Mary curtsied. "It's an honor to meet you, Your Highness."

Linhardt immediately turned around to go back out. "Alright. Now that the maiden is safe, let's go get this fight over with so I can return to my nap."

Owain's nose wrinkled. "We have a long quest to partake, and you speak as if we have already surmounted the tallest peaks!"

Mary pursed her lips. "Um . . . what?"

Dimitri held his head in his hands. "Ugh. Worry not; I'll explain everything later. Linhardt is right that we need to finish this onslaught and get you to safety."

They all scurried back to the fray. The disgruntled leader demanded, "Kill the girl! Show them the error of their ways!"

Catherine wheeled around to where the covert team was before they left, and breathed a sigh of relief when she saw them all back. "Just you try it!"

Byleth squinted. "Wait . . . I recognize that leader. He was one of Pallardó's mercenaries that tried to bamboozle Anna out of her faire share of the treasure we found a while ago."

Khalid commented, "Still sleazy. Got to give him bonus points for consistency."

A few underlings reported, "The woman's nowhere to be found, and everyone guarding her was found dead!"

The leader swore. "What?! You're weak enough to be killed be a puny girlie? A puny girlie with no weapon?! Pathetic!"

Catherine lunged at him. "You've picked the wrong family to mess with."

"Oh please. We're making off with your family's wealth as we speak! We're going to live the rest of our lives as kings!"

Catherine snickered. "Right. You're acting as if I cared about money!" The leader swung his axe, but she deftly dodged and cut him down with the satrine Thunderbrand. As she stood over his body, she squished his face with her boot. "Hmph. I'd say he looks better that way."

With the head bandit down, the others scurried away, but Caeldori, Camilla, Ingrid, Subaki, and Dedue blocked off the exits. The rest of the heroes mercilessly crushed the enemies and reclaimed House Charon's valuables.

On the way back, Catherine filled in her sister on all that transpired, from the new religion to the evil plaguing the worlds from the shadows. When the carriages brought them all back to the monastery, everyone sat the long roundtable in the Cardinal's Room. Rhea spoke, "I'm so glad that you are safe now, Mary. I'm sorry that you went through that experience. You are more than welcome to stay at the monastery until your family returns."

Mary smiled. "Thank you, Lady Rhea. Thank to all of you for saving me. If you don't mind, I'd like to repay you somehow. Can I join you in the fight? I want to help protect everyone!"

Catherine shut down, "Absolutely not! I am not putting my baby sis in danger! These fiends are a thousand times worse than those thugs!"

Shiro suggested, "Maybe she can train to get to that point. I'll help her master spear combat!"

Catherine rolled her eyes. "While she stays here, _fine_. But I expect that once our family returns from dealing with the Sreng, you go back and will definitely not join the army."

Mary grinned, happy to be of assistance and the newest member of the hero team.


	25. The Hard Truth

Guardian Moon-The Hard Truth

Shiro examined his pupil. "Good work today, Mary. You're getting better."

Mary took a deep breath. "That was really intense. I don't think I'll ever be ready for the front lines."

"Maybe spears aren't a good fit for you. Ask Dimitri to instruct you in swords. For brute strength, he's the most powerful fighter."

"Dimitri?"

"Yeah. Blond, wears blue, the new proxy for Faerghus after it was discovered he's still alive."

"That man _is _Prince Dimitri?"

"Yeah. He's a lot more mellow than he was before after Edelgard was revealed to be the Flame Emperor."

"Oh. Alright. Will do." She walked through the monastery's lush gardens, taking in the sunshine. When she saw the man in question, she pretended like he was one of her brothers. "Hey! I'm Mary. You're Prince Dimitri, right? Shiro said you could help me with my sword fighting."

Dimitri looked up. "I'd be happy to. Shall we begin right now?"

She dragged her foot across the grass. "I just finished for the day. Tomorrow?"

Dimitri confirmed, "It's a date. See you at the training grounds."

Back in the gazebo, Dorothea studied the rose in her hand intently. _"What happens when he finds out my secret? Honestly, is it even really something that would bother him? I think so, but it's possible he'll still love me. Can an emperor be with a woman who has done the things I've done?"_

As if summoned, Ferdinand found Dorothea. "Hello! Wait, what is wrong? You look so sad. You can confide in me."

Dorothea gave her boyfriend a long, hard look. "I don't know if I can."

Ferdinand hugged her. "Of course you can. What is it?"

Dorothea stared at the rose. Its petals wilted slightly, like it knew the tremendous risk she was undertaking and pitied her. "It has to do with our conversation earlier. About Garreg Mach being expensive."

Ferdinand raised his hand slightly, as if waving her concern away. "Worry not. I know that you must owe the monastery a lot of gold for your tuition. I will take care of your past financial debts."

Dorothea balled her fist in order to relieve the excess stress. "Actually, I don't owe them anything. My tuition was fully paid for."

Ferdinand frowned. "Then what was that about Garreg Mach being expensive?"

Dorothea blinked away the tears forming. "Like I said from before, I had to do bad things in order to get by. I had to do something degrading in order to get my education paid for."

Ferdinand's eyes nearly popped out of head. "What do you mean?"

Dorothea tossed the poor rose on the ground. "I'm sorry-I can't." She ran away from the garden to her old room and sobbed.

Bernadetta heard the tears through the walls and quietly went in. "You can talk to me if you want. I'm a great listener."

Dorothea explained all that she told Ferdinand, and then flopped down on her bed, defeated. "It's probably over between us. Bernie, I love Ferdie. I want to spend the rest of my life with him. He'll throw me away like a piece of leftover meat just like how the other noblemen will once I become old! But . . . I suppose I did make it worse for myself by panicking and fleeing. He probably thinks it's a lot worse than what it is."

Bernadetta perched on a chair. "Um, you never exactly told me what you did either. Don't worry. I won't judge you no matter what you did. Promise. You're so nice to me. I want to be that nice to you."

Dorothea winced. "I was an escort to a nobleman old enough to be my father. He wanted me to be his date to various events. In return, he would pay my tuition in full. That's nowhere near as bad as it could've, but it was still disgusting. He wanted to flaunt me to all his friends and use me as a trophy. I couldn't wait until I got to the Opera House and away from him."

Bernadetta hugged her. "Ew. I'm sorry you had to go through that to get a good education. Look, I'll talk to Ferdinand if you're too upset too. If he dumps you because of that, I'll push him into the fishing pond."

Dorothea burst out laughing at the mental image. "Thanks Bernie. That's very sweet." The two girls hugged, and Bernadetta set out to find the emperor.

She found him sitting at the rose garden, looking completely horrified. Bernadetta crossed her arms. "Dorothea was a gross nobleman's date to a bunch of balls so he would get her to Garreg Mach. That's what the secret is. If you break up with Dorothea over this, you'll be the dumbest dummy I've ever met!"

Ferdinand blinked in shock. "I am not going to. To be honest, that was a lot better than I feared."

Bernadetta narrowed her eyes in an attempt to look threatening. "So, you don't think any less of Dorothea? You don't think she's bad or anything?"

Ferdinand defended, "How could you possibly think I would? Where is she? I need to talk to her."

Bernadetta pointed in the direction of Dorothea's chamber. "In her room. But if you hurt her, I will throw you into the fishing pond."

Ferdinand stared at her quizzically. "O-okay. I will remember that." He galloped across the grounds to his beloved's room. "Dorothea, can we talk?"

Dorothea sat up, hoping that she still looked good with red eyes and messed up hair. "Yes."

Ferdinand began, "Bernadetta explained everything. I do not think less of you. I am sorry that you felt you had to hold on to that secret. Dorothea, you are so much braver than me. I do not think I could have made it through all the hardships you went through. If you'll still have me, I would still consider it my honor to be your boyfriend."

Dorothea wrapped her arms around him. "Of course! I was so afraid you'd think that I wasn't worthy to be an empress!" With that, the lovebirds became even closer than ever before.


	26. Faded Smiles

Guardian Moon-Faded Smiles

That afternoon, the army had a meeting about their next course of action. Caspar said, "So, our goal is to fix the Dragon's Gate and Outrealm Gate, right?"

Severa corrected, "They're the same gate. Ylisseans call it the Outrealm Gate while Nohrians call it the Dragon's Gate."

Rhea pondered, "Sothis said that these Belerager worshippers are responsible . . . and they seek to bloody our fields once more."

Shigure asked, "How are they able to mess up the gate?"

Annette theorized, "That's the million dollar question."

Cichol sighed. "We're going to have to figure this all out somehow. Finding and eliminating whatever is causing this is our highest priority. We're sending out some knights to scour the continent for information, but it will take some time."

Ferdinand spoke up, "If I may, can I take a quick trip to Adrestia? I want to see how my country is faring."

Rhea brightened. "That's a wonderful idea! It'll help take your minds off of the recent conflict."

All the residents of Adrestia voiced similar attitudes, and so Dorothea found herself in a carriage on the way to her home. Linhardt observed, "Are you feeling anxious?"

Dorothea furrowed her brow. "Why would I be?"

Linhardt replied, "This is the first time you're stepping on your home soil since becoming romantically involved with the emperor. Students saw you together at the ball, and undoubtedly wrote home to their families about that gossip. Everyone will view you differently now."

She dismissed, "Oh please. I can handle a few changes."

He persisted, "These aren't minor adjustments. Even your singing career will be affected. Every aspect of your life will be."

Dorothea stewed in stunned silence until they arrived at Enbarr. The party was greeted by raucous cheers. "The Emperor has returned to us! All hail Emperor Ferdinand!" Ferdinand clasped Dorothea's hand and met with his subjects, amicably chatting until castle staff escorted them inside.

A short older man bustled in. "Your Highness, as one of your chief advisors, I must speak to you about an urgent matter," he eyed Dorothea, "in private." As the two went into another room, the advisor's panicked voice penetrated the walls. "There has been troubling talk! Nobles are whispering that you are dating that singer!"

Ferdinand sharply cut in, "As a matter of fact, I am. Her name is Dorothea Arnault."

The nasally voice protested, "That will not do! You must marry a noblewoman!"

"As a matter of fact, she is one, unjustly removed from her house at her birth because she did not bear a crest."

"Truly? How . . . surprising. Still, the relationship is inappropriate. The emperor cannot wed a singer-a . . . a paltry performer!"

"Dorothea is an incredible woman. I will marry whomever I please."

"But sire, you do not understand. Do you know what this woman did? She . . . she's unclean!"

"Excuse me?!"

"It's well known that she was an escort to a nobleman, his date, in exchange for financial assistance. That behavior is unbecoming of a future empress. Please, Your Highness, there are so many eligible ladies of good standing! If your love for the Mystical Songstress came to be because of your time in the war, there are others you could be with. Consider Bernadetta von Varley or Constance von Nuvelle."

"The problem has to do with disgusting nobles who exploit desperate people. My heart belongs to Dorothea. Constance and Bernadetta are my friends, and friends they shall remain."

The advisor, exasperated, left the room and huffed in the corner. Ferdinand emerged as shortly after. "I'm sorry about that. I'll be back as soon as I check in on things here." Ferdinand hastened.

The advisor turned on Dorothea once his lord was out of earshot. "If you know what's good for His Highness, you'd stay away from him. As empress, you would bring shame upon all Adrestia. If he knew what you did, he'd never look at you again. Go back to your drunken performances. You aren't welcome here. If I must take matters into my own hands, I will."

Dorothea flashed a fake smile. "Why, that is the kindest thing someone like you ever said to me! I'll treasure the words forever."

The advisor growled and left. Eventually, Dorothea got bored of waiting for Ferdinand and went into the plaza where Bernadetta was. "Hey Bernie. How're you doing?"

Bernadetta shrugged. "I checked on my family. They were fine." Dorothea filled her in on the angry advisor. "He said what?! Was his voice nasally? He might've been one of Father's friends. Always so obsessed with the 'proper' thing that they forget to see the humanity in people."

Dorothea's gaze went back to the looming castle, where the cold words rang in her ears.

_She . . . she's unclean! _

_If he knew what you did, he'd never look at you again._

_You aren't welcome here._


	27. Desperate Measures

Guardian Moon-Desperate Measures

As the steel weights of feeling unworthy threatened to drown her, Dorothea's eye caught a building in the near distance. "I'll be right back, Bernie." She hastened to the old historical church where Cichol met his wife and stepped inside.

Dorothea was never a pious woman; most of her life she erroneously blamed Sothis for the unjust crest system that caused her to be thrown on the streets and resented the goddess. Now that it came to light that Those Who Slither in the Dark were the true perpetrators, and that the Church only supported the current system because they couldn't see a better option, Dorothea decided that she should perhaps give religion a second chance.

She quietly scooted into an empty pew and genuflected at the altar. _"From one of our talks with Sothis, it seems like you three are always diligently watching us. So I figured I could at least vent to you about my emotions. Is that advisor right about me? Am I unfit to be Ferdie's love interest? I really hope you can shoot an answer down from the Blue Sea Star or wherever you are right now. If you can't, just get back to me soon, okay?" _

Dorothea nearly screamed when someone tapped her shoulder. When she realized who it was, she let out a sigh of relief when she recognized an old friend from the war. "Mercedes?"

Mercedes von Martritz smiled. "Hello Dorothea! I'm glad to see you here. Is there anything I can help you with?"

"What are you doing here?"

"Well, I work here. I'm part of the group Lady Rhea sent to restore relations between Adrestia and the Church. I saw Seteth-or Cichol, his real name-a bit ago. He wanted the Rafail Gem back. He said that Sothis wanted to remake it. I was very confused, but people did talk about the Goddess coming down, and sure enough, a short time later, I received a different version of it."

Dorothea tilted her head a bit. "Hold on-you didn't _see _Sothis descend from the sky down to Garreg Mach? I could see it in Enbarr."

Mercedes shrugged. "I don't remember what I was doing, but I must've been absorbed in it, otherwise I would've heard some shouts and run outside to look. Anyway, are you okay? You look like you need someone to talk to."

Dorothea hid her face in her hands. "Mercedes, what are the qualities of a good empress?"

Mercedes' smile transformed into a grin. "Aha! So the rumors of you and Ferdinand are true! I would say being a good person, open-minded and forgiving. Try to be merciful and compassionate. I think you already have those qualities. And since you grew up on the streets, you have a unique outlook that the upper class don't have. You could really make a difference in the commoners' lives."

"I like the sound of that. Thank you, Mercedes."

"Of course. I'm always here if you need anything else."

After the heart-to-heart talk, Dorothea made her way back to the girls. Bernadetta yanked on her arm. "Are you feeling okay? You were gone a bit."

Dorothea nodded. "Yes. I just saw Mercedes and the time flew by. Ferdie's still in there?"

Bernadetta affirmed, "Yeah. He has a lot of work since he was gone. Ferdie himself had to sign some things Melchior couldn't, so . . . Hey, how're things between you two, now that the secret's out?"

Dorothea quietly replied, "Better. I have a lot more faith in him. But he doesn't know everything . . ."

Bernadetta's jaw dropped. "There's more?"

"It's not like I'm happy about it! Believe me, I hated every minute. I just wanted to get to the opera house as soon as possible so I could escape to Garreg Mach."

Bernadetta decided not to press the subject further. Eventually, Ferdinand finally strode out of the castle once his duties were all taken care of. "Right. Melchior will take care of things while I fight. Is everyone ready to reconvene with everyone at the monastery?"

In the carriage ride back, Dorothea turned to her boyfriend. "Ferdie, do I belong?"

Ferdinand looked at with surprise. "Of course! What do you mean?"

Dorothea felt her bottom lip quiver. "I heard everything the advisor said about me."

He bristled. "I am sorry you had to hear that spectacle. I assure you, I have no intentions of ending our relationship on the matters he brought up."

She thought, _"If only you knew, Ferdie. If you knew the _whole_ truth . . ." _

Back at the monastery, Dorothea caught Sophie humming in the Officers Academy. She struck up a conversation with her. "Hey there Sophie. Glad to see you in such a good mood."

Sophie waved. "Oh, hey Dorothea. I'm just pumped because I helped out Professor Hanneman and Lysithea with their crest research. I helped catalog artifacts he excavated from Shambhala! He's piecing together what Viskam are so we can make our own to protect ourselves."

Dorothea's mind flashed of the horrible lightning that zapped upon the Leicester Army as they bitterly fought through the dark, eerie halls of the underground society. "Oh? Those Agarthan firing orbs?"

"Yup! His real fascination is with crests, but I think right now he's trying to figure out how these ones work to better understand how Agarthan technology works."

"Makes sense. It'll make it that much easier to figure out how they implanted a second crest on Lysithea."

They continued talking all the way to the Cardinal's Room. Cichol's eyes had bags under them, and he seemed a bit shriveled, perhaps distressed at the Knights of Seiros' report. "There was one promising lead from the search. It appears that in the Kleiman Viscounty, there a group of mercenaries terrorizing the populace, mostly of Duscur ethnicity. These mercenaries are said to do the bidding of strange employers."

Rhea knew where he was headed. "You believe that these sellswords work for our enemies?"

Catherine cheered up. "If that's the case, then we could corner them and get some valuable information! I say we head there right now!"

Caeldori pointed out, "We need to be careful. It's really dangerous. One misstep and we could all die."


	28. Duscur

Guardian Moon-Duscur

With Caeldori's warning fresh in mind, the group made their way to the Kleiman viscounty. Owain craned his neck to get a good view. "This looks too much like Plegia before Uncle Robin and Aunt Emmeryn took over . . ."

Gustave scanned the horizon for enemies. "Hmm. Wherever these foes are, they're good at hiding."

Dedue offered, "Allow me to lead. After all, I know the best places to hide in my homeland."

Ingrid chirped, "That sounds lovely, Dedue!"

As Dedue took the reins, everyone became silent, as if daring the foul beings to reveal themselves. The quiet march abruptly ended when they came across a village. At the gates, a mercenary pointed his sword at a civilian. "We're taking your gold, and if you complain, we'll take your life with it!"

Dimitri unsheathed his lance. "Halt! You have no right to threaten innocents!"

The thug taunted, "And what you goin' do 'bout it?"

Subaki cautioned, "Wait! Don't be hasty! We need him alive if we want to figure out more about his employer!"

The criminal spat on the ground. "Like I'd listen to a bunch of sissies."

Linhardt mildly electrocuted the fiend with Thunder. "I'll spare you if you talk to us."

The scum growled, "I'll have your head!"

As the villain drew his sword, Ingrid spoke gravely, "I think he needs more convincing. TRY THIS ON FOR SIZE!" She ran up to him and sliced open his abdomen. "I'd start blabbing if I were you."

The scoundrel gasped. "Aren't you . . . Ingrid Galatea? Why are you protecting these people? You have to hate the Duscur people after what they did . . ."

Ingrid huffed, "I used to. I was unable to see beyond my own grief over my fiancé Glenn's death. Dedue showed me the truth-that not all should be punished for the actions of a few. And want to know something else? Those Who Slither in the Dark were responsible, not Duscur."

Severa hissed, "Either way, we can keep going all day. Now stop playing games and tell us what you know!"

The man coughed. "_Fine_. A group of mages paid us to loot from the nearby villages for random supplies. It seems like an easy enough job, so we took it."

Khalid questioned, "Where do you deliver the goods to them?"

The crook said, "By the biggest gold mine around."

Dedue piped up, "I know where that is. I can take a small group to spy."

Dimitri glared at the criminal. "If you harm anyone here again, you _will_ be punished for your crimes."

Annette stepped closer to the rogue. "Hold a moment. What supplies did you take from the villagers?"

The corrupt mercenary rattled off a list, which Annette noted. "Thank you."

Dedue chose to bring along Ingrid, Silas, Sophie, Siegbert, Owain, Camilla, and Ophelia. As they journeyed, Sophie bumped Siegbert's arm. "I can't believe we're engaged. It's like a dream come true."

Siegbert beamed. "I know! Once we're back home, we can begin preparations for the wedding."

Camilla crooned, "How adorable! You kids are so precious!"

Ophelia's face slipped into a frown, but quickly turned back up. "I'm so delighted that your two souls will formally intertwine and spend the rest of your days together."

The duo happily accepted her words, while Owain noticed his daughter's pain, and whispered, "I'm sorry that Hisame left. I know that it affects you deeply. After this conflict resolves, you can visit him again."

Ophelia pouted and murmured, "But Father, my beloved lives in Hoshido-in another world. We will never be together."

Owain mumbled, "Perhaps when you meet at last, he will move to Ylisse. Do not despair."

Silas gazed menacingly at Siegbert. "Just remember our little chat."

Sophie gasped. "Daddy! You didn't scare him, did you?"

Siegbert cleared his throat. "I'm fine! Thank you for your concern, though."

Silas remarked, "I just gave him the talk every respectable father gives to the man his daughter is engaged to."

Sophie narrowed her eyes. "You threatened to kill him, didn't you?"

Silas admitted, "It was possible to interpret my words that way."

Camilla spun around to inform Ophelia, "I'll be the one to give your man that talk. _Your _father is far too nice."

Owain argued, "Hey! I can be as fearsome as the tidal waves of doom if desired! I just prefer to perfume the ones around me in a cloud of kindness."

As the rest of the group merrily bantered back and forth, Ingrid caught up to Dedue. "I hope that mercenary didn't upset you."

Dedue kept his eyes on the path ahead. "No. I am used to it. The people of Duscur are looked down upon by everyone on the continent. I have gotten used to the accusations."

Ingrid closed her eyes for a brief moment. "I'm sorry. We already revealed that Those Who Slither in the Dark were responsible for the atrocity, not Duscur, but it seems that news is slow to spread."

Dedue responded, "I'm certain that it'll reach everyone's ears eventually."

Ingrid blurted out, "I'm so sorry for the way I treated you. I was just like that idiot mercenary before I got to know you."

"No. You only spoke rudely to me once, and immediately apologized. You then strove to change your worldview one step at a time. You ultimately succeeded. Other members of your house distrusted me when I first brought His Highness to your doorstep. You convinced them that I was an ally, though you used the word 'friend'. You are a very admirable woman, Ingrid."

"Whoa. That's some high praise, Dedue."

"You were the first person to call me 'wonderful'. Not even His Highness said that. You are nothing like that mercenary, Ingrid."


	29. Fódlan's Fangs

Guardian Moon-Fódlan's Fangs

A few moments later they got to the location the horrible mercenary described. They stayed back at a distance, waiting for the Belerager lackeys. Eventually, a mortal savant showed up. Siegbert jumped out of his hiding spot. "You've been discovered!"

The woman leapt back in surprise. "What?!"

She started fleeing, but Camilla soared above her head with an axe and blocked her path. "Relax, darling. Just tell us what we want to know."

Silas interrogated, "Where's your base?"

The woman shook her head frantically. "This can't be happening."

Ophelia scampered up to her. "Let the tantalizing juice of the things you bear flow into the goblets of our desire."

The woman sized up the young woman, and swatted her to the side to make a getaway. Dedue threw himself in front of the assailant. "I dare you to try that on me."

Camilla's eyes flashed dangerously. "YOU TOUCHED MY CHILD?! I was going to show you mercy, but now this changes everything." The angry mother yanked the woman by the neck and brought her up into the sky. "You will answer me or I will hurt you. Where's your base?"

The woman choked out, "Fódlan's . . . Fangs . . . in Adrestia . . ."

Sophie inquired, "Do you know where that is, Dedue?"

Dedue shook his head. "No. But if we talk to Emperor Ferdinand, we'll know the way."

Camilla looked at the criminal in her grasp. "I suppose I should show you mercy for cooperating thus far. But you did HARM MY CHILD, and wicked children must be punished." She threw the enemy to the ground, whose head hit the dirt first, and was knocked out.

Owain winced. "Looks like we'll have to take her back with us to make sure she's not lying."

The small group trudged back to their friends. Annette jumped at seeing Camilla drag someone behind her. "Who's that?"

Siegbert explained, "The Belerager agent we found. She made the . . . uh . . . lethal decision to push Ophelia out of her way."

Caspar high-fived Ophelia. "Nice work! You've got a lot of fighting spirit!"

Silas corrected, "Actually, that was Camilla."

Camilla elaborated, "I make sure those who harm my loved ones suffer."

Dedue went back on track. "She said that their base was in Fódlan's Fangs. Do any of you know the way?"

Ferdinand replied, "Most certainly. After all, every emperor should know each nook and cranny of his land."

Dorothea held her head in her hands for a moment before recovering. "Yes. We can head there at once."

They returned to Garreg Mach for a brief respite, where Camilla's least favorite person rotted in the dungeon. Silas updated everyone there on the situation, and after a week of rest, they set forth to Fódlan's Fangs.

The air was stuffed with humidity and the Sun beat down on their backs. Along the long, long way there, Ingrid marched next to Dedue. "All those things you said to me . . . did you mean them?"

"Yes. I would not have said them otherwise. I hope that we can work together in the coming years to better serve His Highness."

Ingrid sighed. "I as well, though I have my doubts. My father expects me to lead House Galatea. I'll have to live my dreams through you."

Dedue scowled. "Do you not have any siblings that can perform those duties?"

Ingrid paused. "I do, but they bear no crest. It falls upon me."

"Are there any specific responsibilities that can only be performed by a crest bearer?"

"No, but it would help our position tremendously. We fell on hard times, and now I can deliver my family from that."

"You are torn between your dreams and your family?"

"I suppose so."

"Does there have to be a choice?"

Ingrid looked up, startled. "What do you mean?"

Dedue proposed, "If your house needs help, His Highness can surely lift up its reputation and status. He can do it as a reward for your services as one of his Falcon Knights."

Ingrid stopped moving for a second. "That might work! I'll have to talk to my father about it, but if Dimitri approves, there's no reason why he'd refuse!"

Meanwhile, Bernadetta skipped over to Dorothea. "Guess what! I'm now comfortable talking to Shiro, Caeldori, and Caspar! Half the time. Now I'm working on Linhardt."

Dorothea praised, "Excellent! Is he giving you trouble?"

Bernadetta contemplated that. "Not really. He used to criticize my paintings, but he leaves me alone now. I just talk to him about the weather or the new mission."

Dorothea encouraged, "That's a wonderful start, Bernie! You're getting the hang of this."

Bernadetta hugged her best friend. "Yeah, but that's only because I have you to go back to if something bad happens. That safety net is what helps me get through my fear."

Dorothea placed a hand on her heart. "That is so sweet. I'm honored to be that person in your life."

The rest of the journey was a cheerful one, thanks to Ingrid and Dorothea's elevated spirits. Once they reached Fódlan's Fangs, Ferdinand became alert. "Anything can happen here. Please be careful. All pegasus and wyvern units please stick to the ground."

They all slowly and cautiously pressed on, wary of any signs of a clever trap. Inigo whined, "I've officially reached a new level of hotness. I'm so hot I can't dodge enemy attacks."

Shigure had his pegasus trot in front of Inigo. "No worries, Father! You can have a seat on my mount." Inigo took up his son's offer, and hopped on.

Gustave shielded his eyes from the oppressive Sun and pointed in the distance. "What's that on the cliff?"

Ferdinand gasped. "That was not there when I last came here!"

Catherine spoke up, "Alright, listen! That's most likely one of their buildings. We're here to figure out how the enemy can interfere with portals to other worlds and to destroy the base once we gathered all we can. Is everyone ready to storm the gates?"

Khalid rubbed his hands together, eager to share a new scheme. "Here we go! Mounted units, charge at the sentries."

Shigure and Inigo lunged at a sniper. Shigure steered the steed while Inigo slashed at his chest. Camilla and Caeldori teamed up to take on a powerful berserker while Subaki shoved his naginata into a mage's face.

Byleth breathed a sigh of relief. "Great work! Let's get in there!"

Caspar punched the door down, and then kicked it apart. Shiro announced, "Alright! This is some kind of raid! Everyone, start talking! What are you doing in this nefarious place?"

A dark flier yelled, "Don't let them access the data storeroom! Defend it at all costs!"

Khalid muttered, "'Data storeroom'? It seems that we hit the jackpot with this."

Shiro challenged a group of myrmidons. "Any last words?"

Dimitri stabbed a few dark clerics with his lance, while Mary cut an enemy down with her sword. Dimitri nodded. "Hey, nice shot. It seems our practice sessions are working."

Mary simpered as she went into an en garde position and thrust her weapon into a trickster. "Thanks! They're really helping!"

Linhardt blasted an enemy healer with Agnea's Arrow. "Ugh! After all the trouble you put me through, do you really think I'll let you go unpunished?!"

Gustave slammed the blade of his axe into a barbarian. "I will put my family back together again. But for that, I need to survive this conflict."

Annette hollered, "Ready or not!" as she cut down a griffon rider with an Excalibur.

Dorothea summoned a meteor into the dark flier. "This is what all of you get for hurting Ferdie!"

After much battle, the heroes emerged victorious, although Linhardt did have to heal Soleil quite a bit when he was done venting his frustrations. Khalid moved forward to the data storeroom, his shoes making a deafening click on the tile floor. He accessed the information gathered, and reeled to a halt. "Uh, guys? You'll want to see this."


	30. The Unearthed Secret

Guardian Moon-The Unearthed Secret

Byleth followed her husband to see what he meant. She gasped when she saw the checklist Khalid found.

_Create portals to other worlds to gain access  
_

_Desecrate the worlds' holy sites  
_

_Sever their ties to the divines  
_

_Establish them as sites to Belerager  
_

_The world will have no choice but to submit to Belerager_

Khalid let out the breath he was holding in. "Now we know what their goal is. I already guessed that, but it's still something else to see it written down in their formal plan."

Annette joined them and grabbed the data. "We need to inform Lady Rhea right away."

They all ran back to Garreg Mach. Annette handed Rhea the information they gathered. "This was at Fódlan's Fangs. It appears to be their master plan."

Rhea examined the papers herself. "Thank you for bringing this to me. It appears that we need to need to protect our holy sites. I already suspected as much, and already ordered some surplus knights to be on alert. Now I must double that order."

Inigo suggested, "We should check up on Darios. His world is extremely out of the loop. Our enemy may sense that they're easy targets strike them."

Cichol inquired, "Is the portal Sothis opened to get there still intact?"

Catherine checked and then came back. "No. How strange . . ."

Ophelia hypothesized, "Those Belerager minions must've closed it somehow!"

Caspar's eyes nearly popped out of his head. "Do you mean that there are traitors within Garreg Mach?"

Catherine crossed her arms. "I'll ask Alois to look into it, but I don't think that's the case." She left again to talk to the Captain of the Knights.

Linhardt asked, "How's Professor Hanneman's research going? Did he make any strides in understanding Agarthan technology?"

Mary chastised, "Linhardt! We need to focus on the portal issue!"

Linhardt lazily stretched. "Yes, I know that. I was still on the subject. If the remaining members of Those Who Slither in the Dark joined up with the remaining Grimleal, and so forth, and seeing as how advanced Agarthan technology is, I was thinking that their machines are behind this."

Mary self-deprecated, "I'm an idiot. I should've realized that was what you were going with."

Dimitri scolded, "Do not talk about yourself that way. You are very intelligent."

Rhea headed off to get Hanneman, who eagerly leapt at the chance to explain his research once the two got back. "Now that I understand how viskam work, I devoted my time to studying the titanus machines! I asked Lady Rhea a few questions about the golems the Church has, and the titanus seems to be very similar."

Silas asked, "Did you figure out how to create any portals to other worlds?"

Hanneman vigorously shook his head back and forth. "Alas, no. I don't think that I'll be able to figure that out for a long time."

Soleil pouted. "But how are we going to go visit Darios?"

Suddenly, a heavenly figure materialized before them. "It is now my turn to assist you in great detail."

Sophie recognized her immediately. "Ashunera! Hi! I'm so glad you're here!"

Ashunera smiled sweetly. "Hello Sophie. I will create a portal to another world for you. However, this one does not lead to any world you've been to before."

Linhardt scowled. "Why not?"

Inigo snapped, "Linhardt! That is no way to talk to the gorgeous goddess!"

Ashunera ignored Inigo's flattery. "There is a way to unlock the power to open and seal portals to other worlds beyond the gate I will create. You will no longer need to rely on other factors."

The goddess outstretched her arm, and at her fingertips, a portal appeared. "I recommend staying here a bit to resolve any personal business before embarking on this leg of the journey. I will remain here like Sothis did, so please come to me with any questions."

Shiro exclaimed, "But I thought you know everything! So can't you just answer them all now?"

Ashunera chuckled. "I could, but we like to give humans a lot of choices, even if we could save time by going with what they'd pick anyway. It lets them know that they have freedom."

Once the meeting was adjourned for the day, a messenger approached Ferdinand. "Sire, a letter from Advisor Crebbin for you."

Ferdinand took the envelope. "Thank you." He retired to his room to read its contents. When he read it, his jaw practically dropped to the floor.

_To His Imperial Majesty Ferdinand von Aegir, _

_Sire, I have previously brought up concerns about your affair with the songstress, but your merciful and kind nature allowed you to overlook her obvious faults and unworthiness to become Adrestia's empress. _

_Various merchants at the monastery confirm that you are still blinded by her snare. I trust that you recall our conversation about her escorting a nobleman to various high function events. Your generosity knows no bounds, milord. I cannot recall a time in the nation's history where an emperor was willing to court an unclean woman. _

_If you are still trapped by her advances, this piece of information should make it clear why this Dorothea Arnault is ill-fitted to be your partner. It pains me so to inform you of this sire, please forgive me, but the man she agreed to accompany was none other than your father, Duke Aegir. _

_Indeed, you are with a woman who has dated your father. Your father was a kind and just man who fell for her wicked spell. Please do not hold this against him; rather, blame the songstress. Again, I am truly sorry that I had to bring you this revelation. However, I pray that this will bring you to your senses about that woman. _

_May Sothis guide you,_

_ Advisor Crebbin_

Bile formed in Ferdinand's throat. He rushed to the bathroom and got sick in the trash basket. A few minutes passed, and he recovered. He asked a knight to summon Dorothea to his room.

Ferdinand fanned himself with a novel about Adrestia's history while he waited, his mind whirling at ninety miles an hour. Images of Dorothea and his father plagued him. A knock on the door halted the noxious pictures. He opened it to find a puzzled Dorothea. "What's wrong, Ferdie? You look so pale."

He handed her the letter. She read its contents, and an expression of pain flickered on her face. "I should've known this would happen. When we met, Crebbin had it out for me. He told me that if I didn't stay away from you, he'd end our relationship."

Ferdinand's limbs felt like wood. "So-it's true then?"

Dorothea was too ashamed to look into his eyes. "Yes. The man I escorted to various functions was Duke Aegir. Your father paid for my tuition at Garreg Mach."

Ferdinand sighed. "This is quite a shock. I'm going to need some time to think. I don't know if it's healthy to continue seeing each other."

She found the confidence to meet his gaze. "I see. I'll give you some space." Dorothea left him and went to her own quarters. She punched her pillow. "Argh! I knew it was too good to last. That advisor just had to ruin everything! I was _going_ to tell him. I just . . . needed to find the right time."

Dorothea walked over to the fishpond to stare at the colorful fish. Streaks of pink and blue filled her vision, and it was a small comfort. Someone sat down next to her. "Hey."

She looked up and saw Bernadetta. "Hi Bernie."

Bernadetta guessed, "Ferdinand troubles again?"

Dorothea's eyes widened. "How'd you know?"

"Heh. Well, the only thing that really gets to you is when you're feeling insecure about your relationship. What happened?"

"He found out who the nobleman was."

"But I thought he overlooked the past?"

"He did. But then this happened."

"The man's identity upsets him more than what you did. That's really weird."

"It was his father."

Bernadetta's face twisted in disgust. "Duke Aegir paid to have a young woman be his date to a bunch of fancy events? That is so gross! It was before, but this is just extra ick! He was with someone his son's age. You could've been his daughter."

Dorothea hugged her knees. "Pretty much. When Ferdie found out, he said he 'needed some time to think'. That's never good."

Bernadetta stood up. "That's it. I'm going to fix this." Before Dorothea could argue, she went right into Ferdinand's room. "Hey. I heard about what happened."

Ferdinand sat down. "I need to digest this."

Bernadetta pointed out, "Your father's to blame. He purposely picked her because he knew she couldn't say no! If she did, after her career ended, she'd be on the streets as an old woman! He _preyed _on her!"

Ferdinand said hotly, "I know that! It's just so strange. I don't know what to do in this situation."

Bernadetta softened. "It's definitely a lot to take in. But please. Don't ruin your and Dorothea's happiness because of your father's sins. Both of you deserve better. If you love her, you stay with her."

Ferdinand remained pensive. "Am I even allowed to stay with her after something like that?"

Bernadetta encouraged, "Of course! Talk it out. You can do this, Ferdie. I believe in you."

He smiled. "Thank you for the pep talk. I think I'll do that now."

Ferdinand found Dorothea by the pond. "Hello. I spoke with a wise woman who offered me advice. She said that if I loved you, I'd find a way to talk it out with you, no matter how big the problem or how strange it gets. I know I love you, so I suppose my only option is to discuss it with you."

Dorothea giggled. "Aw. That's so sweet. I love you too. Would it make you feel better if I told you that I hated every second of it?"

He thought about that for a moment. "Yes, actually."

"I hated every second of it."

It was Ferdinand's turn to chuckle. "I'm glad. Bernadetta was right. I would be a foolish man to let you go. We love each other. That is all that matters."


	31. Askr

Pegasus Moon: Askr

Excitement danced in Sophie's head as she laid under the covers, keeping her wide awake. Tomorrow, she was heading out to a brand-new world, and learn the power of creating portals to the other worlds. This would give the heroes a major advantage against the forces of darkness. The only thing she had to do was wait until morning . . .

Once dawn's light streamed into the room, Sophie ripped her blankets off and threw on her clothes. Silas observed his daughter's frenzy. "Sophie, what's the rush? You're not late. Even if you were, we wouldn't leave without you."

"I know, Daddy. But I can't wait for us to get the new power! The sooner we get it, the better shape we'll be in."

Silas rolled out of bed. "You have a point."

Sophie raced to the dining hall for breakfast. Hanneman cut in line just to get to her. "Hello Miss Sophie. I must say, your cooperation for letting me examine you has aided me in my research. I now understand how a crest would manifest its power naturally by looking at your dragon blood. I believe that there would be less strain on the body if I could alter our crests to make them act more like yours."

Sophie smiled. "That's really great! I'm glad I can help the people of Fódlan."

After getting her plate, Sophie slid next to Caeldori and Shiro. "Hey guys. Are you ready?"

Shiro grinned. "Oh yeah. Wait, ready for what exactly?"

Sophie elaborated, "Getting the power to open gates to other worlds! I can't stop thinking about it!"

Caeldori beamed. "Then we'll really get this show on the road! We'll finally be equal to our adversary. I wish there were a name for them, though. Like the Grimleal, Those Who Slither in the Dark . . ."

Shiro shoved some bread in his mouth. "Why can't we ask Ashunera? She'll know any nickname they have." Bits of his meal sprayed on the table. He quickly wiped them up. "Blech. Sorry."

Caeldori shielded her eyes from the sight before her. "Please don't talk with food in your mouth."

Once it was to go through the portal, Sophie caught up with her fiancé. "Hey Siegbert! Want to jump through with me?"

Siegbert simpered and offered his hand. "Absolutely." He caught Silas watching them out of the corner of his eye and gulped.

When she got to the other side, Sophie saw a mighty mountain range that dotted the skyline pierce the fluffy clouds above her. "This world is beautiful!"

Azura's lips curved into a small smile. "This place is so peaceful. I can imagine sorting out all of my thoughts here."

Annette suggested, "We better find someone." They walked slightly east until a young woman in golden armor eagerly approached them. "Hi! Are you heroes from other worlds?"

Dimitri was impressed. "How did you know that?"

The woman giggled. "We have the ability to open portals to other worlds. When we were facing our greatest trials, we summoned heroes from other worlds. Some of you, even. Dimitri, Silas, Owain, Claude, Camilla, Azura, Byleth . . ."

Visions of a flowery dream world blossoming with childhood magic flashed across Dimiti's mind. He staggered backwards and toppled over. Mary mustered all her strength from training and straightened him out. "What happened?"

Dimitri rubbed his head. "It was the strangest thing. I had images of fairies and dreams . . ."

The woman grasped his hands. "Yes! You remember our fight against the Dökkálfar! They wanted to take over everyone's dreams, and we stopped them!"

Owain nodded knowingly. "Dimitri, you just merged with another self! The timeline is still correcting itself!" Owain then briefly explained his experience of merging with other Owains to comfort Dimitri, who seemed very discombobulated.

Dimitri looked at the woman. "Are you Sharena, Princess of Askr?"

The woman confirmed, "Yep! That's me. Glad to have you back. What brings you here this time?"

Inigo covered everything that happened so far from the beginning to their last conversation with Ashunera. Sharena's eyes lit up. "That's why you were sent here. The Askrian royal family can open portals to other worlds."

Ferdinand questioned, "How?"

Sharena supplied, "It's in our blood, given to use by the dragon Askr. So apparently he's not a god? That's so weird. We've worshipped him since forever."

Owain empathized, "Tell me about it! Back home in Ylisse we used to worship Naga for millennia. But I like this change because I know this religion is real this time."

Sharena agreed, "That's a great perspective. Anyway, let's get the ball rolling and go see my family. My older brother Alfonse probably knows more and can help us."

On the way there, Sophie asked, "Is Alfonse your only sibling?"

Sharena responded, "Yep. In the castle, it's just me, Mother, Alfonse, and Eir."

Sophie prodded, "Eir?"

Sharena nodded. "Princess Eir of Hel. She lives with us after she ran away from her adoptive mother-aka her kidnapper."

Sophie shrieked, "What?! Her _own mother_?!"

Sharena filled in, "Eir is the daughter of two dragons. Hel, Hel's ruler, killed them and kidnapped Eir because Eir had so many lives in her instead of one. She also altered her memories to make Eir believe that Hel was her mother. She fought us in battle but didn't want to. We took her in. Later on, we found out that Hel brutally murdered her every day to get stronger until she was on her last life."

Sophie couldn't think of any words to say. "I hope she's okay now."

Sharena assured her, "Oh yeah. I mean, Eir still struggles with all the torture she went through, but she's safe now."

Sophie calmed down. "Okay good."

Sooner or later, they got to Sharena's home. Sharena dragged everyone to a training ground. Dusty training dummies littered the space. "Alfonse, check out our new friends! And some old ones!"

Dorothea caught Alfonse up to speed about all of the recent events. Alfonse contemplated that. "Hmm. Interesting. I know my power stems from the blood pact my ancestor Líf made with the dragon Askr. But how to transmit it to others? That I'm unsure of. Let's go to the library and look to see if any of the tomes reveals a way for me to grant you my power."

They followed him through a lovely hallway with elaborate jade tiling, and delicate slim silver chandeliers. After they appreciated the décor, they stepped foot inside the library, where a woman with long gray hair was reading with her back turned to them. Sharena threw her arms wide open and launched herself at the reader. "Hi Eir! What're you reading?"

Eir gasped in surprise but composed herself. "Oh hello. I'm reading about Askr's history. What are heroes from other worlds doing here?"

Sophie immediately took notice. _"Okay, that's Eir. She went through a lot, so I should be super duper bubbly and happy to try to make her happy."_

Sharena elaborated on everything again as she searched the stacks. "You didn't happen to find a text about giving someone our power to open gates to other worlds, did you?"

Eir answered, "No. I'm sorry."

Alfonse quickly comforted, "Not to worry. We'll figure something out."

Sophie cheered, "That's right! We'll do this together!"

Eir gave her a small smile.

Sophie congratulated herself. _"Yeah, Soph! You didn't screw it up like with Lysithea!" _

Byleth sat down at one of the tables and brainstormed. "You got your gift from dragon blood. Crests come from Nabatean blood. Sophie's powers come from her dragon blood. If we could somehow contact Askr, maybe he'd give some of us the power?"

Alfonse shook his head. "No one has seen Askr since the beginning of the kingdom's history. He's not likely to come for us now."

Khalid flipped through a volume about Askran horses. "If you still have Askr's power, maybe we only need your blood."


	32. The Great Opening

February: The Great Opening

Byleth finished her husband's idea. "So if Alfonse or Sharena were to transfuse some of their blood into one of us, that person should gain the power to open portals."

Sharena volunteered, "I want to help! Who wants the power?"

Linhardt cautioned, "Since having two crests, or two Nabatean boons cause a strain on the body, we must select someone who does not have a dragonkin ability."

Ferdinand spoke up, "Since the worlds containing Ylisse and Valla have the Dragon's Gate, someone from our world, where there are no portals at all, should receive it."

Annette shook her head. "Don't look at me. I have a crest."

Caspar shrugged. "I don't. I can do it."

Ingrid made a face. "Should we really give that guy who was confused about what a mask was-mind you, a huge skull mask-this huge responsibility?"

Caspar complained, "You make a mistake once and you get hounded about it for the rest of your life."

Ingrid snarled, "You were twenty-two! You should understand the concept of costumes and disguises by twenty-two."

Caspar defended, "It was a really realistic costume!"

Sharena cringed, and tried to word what she was thinking in a way that wouldn't hurt his feelings. "I think we should choose a ruler. Wouldn't they need it more than Caspar?"

Dimitri said, "All of the leaders have crests."

Ferdinand smiled. "Actually, I can think of one leader who doesn't."

Khalid was interested. "Seriously? Who?"

Ferdinand turned toward his girlfriend. "Dorothea is Adrestia's future empress, is she not? I think she is the one who deserves the gift."

Dorothea thought, _"He's thinking of marrying me? Already? I suppose battle speeds up the dating process . . ."_

Shaking herself out of her thoughts, Dorothea entered reality again and panicked at the weight of the responsibility. "I don't know . . . what if something goes wrong when I use the power? I don't want to accidentally cause more death."

Sharena assured, "You'll be fine. Let me get my lance Fensalir and we'll get started."

Alfonse scolded, "Sharena, Fensalir is too big. You'll need Eir's dagger, Lyfja."

Eir handed over her weapon to her friends. "I hope this can be of use to you."

Sophie used her best peppy voice. "Of course it will! Thanks to you, Sharena, and Lyfja, we'll be able to beat back the darkness and bring peace back to the worlds."

Sharena grasped Lyfja in her left hand, and prepared for the incision. She braced herself and slashed at her right palm. Sharena handed the blade to Dorothea. "Okay. Your turn."

Dorothea made a squeaking noise as she plunged the knife into her left palm to make a good-sized cut. "I really don't like this part."

Sharena held up her wounded hand. "When you're ready, touch my hand with yours, and keep it there until the power transfers."

Alfonse sensed Dorothea's reluctance, so he added, "It takes the blood about one minute to completely circulate the body, so it won't take long."

Dorothea pressed hers against Sharena's, and a warm blue glow emanated from the transfusion. Askr's gift entered Dorothea's bloodstream. As the seconds passed, the glow brightened and turned whiter. As the sixtieth second came, there was a white flash, and a blue aura surrounded Dorothea.

Bernadetta queried, "Are you okay? Did it work?"

Dorothea studied her injury. "I think so."

Alfonse cautioned, "You only have the power to open portals, not close them. If you ever create one, you have to ask yourself whether or not a location is safe to have a gateway to another world."

Subaki frowned. "Where can we get the power to close the portals?"

Alfonse grimaced slightly. "Embla. The ones who forced heroes from other worlds into heinous contracts to carry out misdeeds against Askr. We've made an uneasy peace as of late. I'd rather not travel there."

Numerous, sprinting footsteps were heard above them. Sharena glanced at the ceiling. "What's going on?"

Alfonse beckoned everyone to follow him. "Nothing good. Come on everyone, there's an emergency evacuation route in the library." He pulled out a book from the north-most shelf, which opened up to reveal a hidden tunnel.

The group squeezed into the tight space, and Alfonse slipped the book back in place and leapt into the tunnel before it slammed shut. A moment later, the library's doors swung open. The army all froze in their tracks. A woman's voice said, "That's strange. That butler said they were in here. I hope we find them soon so we can fight them and be done with it."

Sharena whispered, "It sounds like she's under a contract . . . they're forced to fight us, but once they're defeated, they can join our ranks and be free."

Alfonse glowered at the tunnel's entrance. "The real question is, who's behind the contract in the first place? I already have my suspicions."

The voice sighed. "Oh well. We'll find them eventually. Everyone, spread out!" The clamoring footsteps became a thing of the distance.

Sophie pressed herself against the entrance, hoping to see who the mysterious intruder was. Unfortunately, leaning her weight on it caused it to collapse, exposing everyone then and there. Sharena recognized the enemy. "Palla Whitewing!"

Caeldori shrilled, "THAT'S PALLA WHITEWING?! ONE OF THE GREATEST FALCON KNIGHTS IN HISTORY?!"

Severa huffed, "Looks like it! Let's tangle!"

Palla pointed her lance threateningly at the party. "It would be my pleasure."

Bernadetta shot an arrow at Palla's shoulder, which caused her to reel back in pain. Linhardt cast Sagittae at her; the blow caused Palla to fall to the floor. Caeldori scrambled over just as she got back up. Palla thrust her lance at Caeldori's torso, but the princess neatly parried. Palla struck again, bruising Caeldori's ribs. Linhardt promptly healed her, much to Palla's chagrin.

Subaki aimed his naginata right at Palla's knee, hoping to throw her off balance. Caeldori crammed her lance into Palla's face, and then kicked her in the other knee. Palla sailed down to the ground. Palla lunged at her and smacked her head hard with the butt of her lance. "You'll never become good if that's all you have."

Everyone held back, sensing that this officially entered duel territory. Caeldori put on her game face. "You've got another thing coming. You may have fought dragons, but so did I!" Caeldori balled her empty hand into a fist and advanced on her opponent. She raised her lance above Palla's head, but when the latter shifted to defend, Caeldori punched her in the nose, then roundhouse kicked her in the stomach. Palla buckled under the severity of the blow and crumpled to the floor.

Alfonse helped the warrior up. "Now that you're defeated, you sent you here? Was it Embla?"

Palla shook her head. "No. They called themselves the Twilighters."

Sharena bit her lip anxiously. "I've never heard of that term before."

Palla shrugged. "They were incredibly mysterious. Once they trapped me in the contract, I strove to learn more about them. There were many people. I think the Twilighters are an organization of some kind. They definitely want to achieve something and have a greater goal. They said that Alfonse and Sharena had to die so they couldn't pass on their ability at some point."

Khalid hypothesized, "I think the Twilighters are Belerager's followers. They use portals to cause chaos amongst the worlds, and since opening portals are the supreme gift of Askran royalty, they'd certainly want the siblings out of the way so we couldn't gain it."

Alfonse moaned. "I suppose it'd be best if you sauntered off to Embla to get Veronica's gift of closing gates before she gets attacked. Sharena, Eir, and I can't leave the castle, but we'll provide you a detailed map on how to reach Veronica. Good luck."


	33. The Great Closing

February: The Great Closing

Soleil tilted her head to read the printed letters on the team's map of the continent Zenith better. "I think it's up this way. What are we going to say to Veronica, anyway? We need you to slice open your palm and give one of us your power?"

Camilla affirmed, "Something to that extent. Leave the details to me. Veronica's awfully close with Xander. As his sister, I'm sure I can convince her to help us out."

Sophie stared up at the tall trees, towering over her as if they were about to prey on her. "Do you think we'll even make it to Veronica? From Alfonse's description, Embla seems pretty hostile. They probably won't want foreigners like us going right up to the palace."

Owain did a somersault and on the land, he proclaimed, "They shall remember Owain Ylisse's deeds and let us through quickly."

Shiro applauded. "That's so cool! I wish I was that flexible. Sophie had to help me learn some stretches to loosen up my body," he dropped his voice to a whisper, "I think that girl's made of rubber."

Everyone chatted amicably until they arrived at the border leading into Embla. A guard scrutinized the travelers. "What are you lot doing here?"

Azura responded, "We're here to meet with your leader. Can you guide us to the castle where she lives?"

The guard curled his nose as if the group smelled like rancid mold. "What business do you have with Lady Veronica?"

Camilla flipped her hair over her shoulders, like she was flipping away his accusations. "We're friends. I'm Camilla of Nohr. Is there a problem, sir?"

The soldier blanched at the mention of Nohr. "N-not at all, Lady Camilla. I'd happily escort you and your companions to Lady Veronica. Right this way." He became rather squirrely and informed his fellow knights of his mission. Within seconds, they were granted entry to Embla.

Silas was in awe. "You really command power, Camilla. He was practically shaking in his boots."

Camilla smirked. "I have that effect on people. I suppose they can tell from my attitude that I mean business."

Owain shuddered. "Your angry side is terrifying. When we were pulled into Aytolis and you thought we kidnapped Elise, you were _having fun_ planning our deaths."

Camilla giggled. "Oh Owain, that was just a silly misunderstanding! I could never harm you or your family and friends!"

Owain murmured, "You were scarier than _Mother_ . . ."

Camilla kissed his cheek. "Dear, that was the past! I didn't know you back then. When I got to in Nohr, I knew that you were absolutely precious and sweet. Which is why when I heard that before we got married, Inigo threatened you when you took a three-day break from training, I went right up to him and told him all the delightful things Castle Krakenburg's dungeon had!"

Owain sighed. "He's my best friend, light of my life. Please don't harm him."

Camilla shook her head. "Not if he hurts you, darling. Being close doesn't excuse his behavior . . ."

The rest of the group was subjected to their marital disagreement _all_ the way to the capital. The guard explained to the palace soldiers the situation, and the group was admitted inside. The guard cleared his throat. "Lady Veronica, some old friends request an emergency meeting of some kind."

A tiny girl on a ginormous throne swung her legs out and hopped to the floor. "Dismissed." The border guard left while she went up to the army. "Heroes from other worlds? What are you doing here? If you want money because I forced some of you against your will into contracts, I'm not paying."

Siegbert huffed, "Like we're going to give criminals a pass. But that's not why we're here. We need your help."

Veronica snorted. "Only you would call someone a crook and threaten them only to say within seconds that you require their assistance."

Caeldori interrupted, "There are a group of people called the Twilighters who are attacking people across the worlds. We need your ability to close portals to stop them."

That caught Veronica's attention. "Truly? What do they want? Do they pose a threat to Embla?"

Azura went over the whole situation to Veronica, who listened intently. "So overall, yes, they do pose a threat to Embla, since it seems like they want to conquer all who oppose Belerager. Not to mention that they recruited Palla Whitewing to kill Alfonse and Sharena. There may be some after you as well."

A dangerous glimmer formed in Veronica's eyes. "Very well. I will accommodate your request. Who will get the power of Embla? I must warn you, there is something wrong with my blood."

Severa rolled her eyes. "Then transfer the power without using blood, duh!"

Veronica glared at the sassy swordswoman. "If there's another way, I'd be glad to hear it."

Caspar intervened, "Is there a library we can go in or something that'll give us a hint? That's what those royal blokes did in Askr, and that was right helpful."

Veronica said nothing but allowed them entrance into Embla's esteemed library. The group got to work searching for any valuable tomes that would solve the answer to their conundrum.

Khalid opened up a promising book on the history of Embla, and much like its Askr counterpart, it mentioned the country's founder, Thrasir, who made a blood pact with the dragon Embla. He skimmed its pages for something new. When he got to the page about the pact, he carefully read what the passage said. "Hmm. I'm not getting anything other than what we already know."

Annette shared the book she was reading: an encyclopedia of promises and oaths. "As Alois would say, this seems like a _promising_ find!" Everyone moaned at her joke as she searched. "Okay. It mostly mentions blood pacts, but it mentions that if two people have a special bond, they can transmit powers through that? But what's a special bond?"

Byleth remarked, "We'll have to do this by trial and error. We'll have to check to see if anyone here can somehow bond with Veronica."

Veronica pressed her hand against each member of the army, but any possible candidates were running. With two-thirds all taken up, Veronica turned to Severa. "All right you. You're up."

Severa bit back a biting comment as they pressed their palms together just like Sharena and Dorothea did. A red glowing light surrounded them, and as time passed, the aura grew brighter and brighter until it overpowered the room and was the only visible thing. It slowly dissipated. Severa's hand glowed red, a marker that it was successful.

Shiro was impressed. "That! Was! Awesome! What's the bond you guys have?"

Veronica stared blankly at Severa's palm. "I haven't the slightest clue."

Inigo suggested, "Stubborn personalities? Similar personalities? A passionate dislike for the other?"

Sophie mumbled, "Who knew snarkiness could be a superpower?"

Severa looked away to the side. "Whatever. I guess that means you're okay in my book, Veronica. Just don't do anything stupid and get out of it."

Veronica crossed her arms. "Same to you."

Byleth bowed. "Thank you for your assistance, Veronica. It is much appreciated. We should go back to Askr to report our other friend of Zenith of our success."

"Not so fast." The group swiveled around to see a warrior clad in blue with matching short hair. "We must fight first."

Caeldori squeaked, "Catria Whitewing? One of the legendary Whitewings of old? Palla's younger sister?"

The warrior pointed her lance threateningly. "Ah, so you've heard of me. Tell you what; I challenge you to single combat, winner takes all."

Caeldori growled, "Accepted! I took down your older sister earlier this week! Just try me!"

The girls circled around each other, waiting to see who would make the first strike. The tension of the room was thicker than the largest novel. Catria thrust her lance forward, but Caeldori was ready and dodged. Caeldori launched an attack of her own, and brought her spear down above Catria's head with all her might.

Catria's lance sped upward to match it, and the girls pressed their weapons against each other, and they struggled to secure dominance. Catria broke free of Caeldori's grip and slashed at her breastplate, chinking some of the armor. Caeldori grit her teeth and withstood the pain as it screamed across her body and white spots danced in the corners of her eyes.

Caeldori stuck her spear in the ground for a moment to catch her breath. Catria saw the opportunity and lunged. Caeldori ducked and thrust her lance into her opponent's back, and then kicked her in the back of the knees to knock her off balance. It worked, and Catria fell to the ground. Caeldori pointed her weapon at Catria. "I think I beat you."

Veronica crossed her arms spitefully. "Are you done, Catria? I have more important things to do."

Catria stood up. "Yes. I'm sorry. But you know how these things work, Veronica. Once we're trapped into a contract, we can't escape it unless we're defeated."

Veronica snapped, "I know that! Just go back to wherever you came from!"

Subaki cried out, "Wait! Palla told us something interesting about the people who hired you. She said they were called the Twilighters. Can you tell us anything else?"

Catria shook her head. "Not really. The only notable thing I remember is how hateful they were. They really wanted me to beat and kill you. Is that in any way helpful?"

Khalid faked a smile. "That'll do. Thank you."

Sophie backed away from the frustrated Veronica, desperate to get away from her. "Right, then. We'll just be heading back to Askr! Bye!"


	34. Invasion

February: Invasion

Alfonse grinned after hearing what took place in Embla. "I'm so relieved that everything turned out okay. Oh, and congratulations, Severa. You've joined the dragon blood team."

Caeldori added, "And you didn't get the curse of Veronica's blood!"

Sharena clapped. "Oh, yay! After you left, I thought of that and started to worry a bit. Glad to see that you worked through it."

Eir offered a small smile. "It's good to see that things are looking up."

Sophie chimed in, "We did it! High-five, Eir!" When Eir seemed confused, Sophie grabbed her hand and then lightly hit it with her own hand. "High-five! You never heard of that before?"

Eir shook her head and looked at the floor. "No, I haven't. I'm sorry."

Sophie put her hands on her hips. "Don't apologize! Now you know!"

Caeldori was off in her own daydream world. "I beat both Palla and Catria Whitewing! I'm stronger than two of the most powerful pegasus knights who ever lived!"

Shiro congratulated, "That's my girl!"

Subaki interrupted, "If you two don't mind, can we create a portal from Askr to Fódlan? Where would be an optimal position?"

Alfonse nodded. "Of course. Maybe the gate would be best in that escape tunnel we showed you. In a wider section, naturally. If we put it in a narrow one, we couldn't get outside!"

Sharena led them all to the tunnel again. At a wide section, Dorothea used he power to open a portal to the audience chamber in Garreg Mach. They waved to their friends and went back.

Rhea brightened at their return. "How was the trip?"

Severa examined her fingernails to hide her excitement. "It was okay. We got the power to open and close portals and figured out the name those Belerager people call themselves: the Twilighters."

Cethleann praised, "Good work! Now we have a name to our foes, and they lost an edge over us because we can go between worlds as we please!"

Bernadetta reported, "We can now travel from Fódlan to Askr, and vice versa. Should we go on now to make a portal from here to Gristonne?"

Rhea motioned to her right. "By all means. There's still enough room for another."

Dorothea created a new one. "Well, shall we go?"

The group made there way to the other side of the portal into Gristonne's castle. One of the maids gasped. "I remember you! You helped King Darios reclaim the throne from Grimmaten!"

Byleth nodded. "Yep! Can we see him now? We have news for him."

The maid folded the placemat she was holding. "No; he's out. Apparently, some mysterious army attacked an Aytolisian temple. He's helping King Rowan and Queen Lianna suppress them."

Caspar interjected, "Perfect! Time to crack some skulls! Do you know where the temple is?"

The maid instructed, "If you can find your way to Aytolis from here, you're sure to bump into them."

Dimitri stretched out his body in preparation. "Wonderful. Thank you for tip. I remember our path. Everyone, follow me."

Everyone left the castle and was greeted by the fresh air and sunshine-a curious atmosphere before a conflict. Dimitri led the way toward Aytolis. Mary caught up to him. "That's a good memory you've got. Color me impressed."

Dimitri focused on the road ahead. "It was nothing. I hyperfocus whenever our lives are on the line. I'm sure many others do the same."

Mary snickered. "If that isn't the understatement of the year. Quit being so modest. Admit your strengths."

"Alright. I have a good memory and an excellent warrior."

"I heard that you can slaughter whole armies."

"I wouldn't use the word 'armies'. More like enemy units. But my strength has certainly built me quite the reputation."

As they got to know each other better, Mary couldn't believe that Dimitri was often referred to as a savage boar bend on revenge and making his enemies suffer. At long last, they got to the Ayolisian temple. Lianna fought her way over to them. "Everyone? You're here? I'm so relieved!"

Inigo took out his sword, and just to double check the enemy's identity, asked, "Who are these guys?"

Lianna panted as she spoke. "I'm not sure. All of a sudden, these people swarmed into the temple. We're currently counterattacking to retake it."

Shigure questioned, "Did any of them mention a being named Belerager? Our enemies worship him and call themselves the Twilighters."

Severa winced. "Very similar to the Grimleal from my childhood . . ."

As Lianna responded that they never said an objective, Sophie thrust her sword into the chest of a warrior who tried to stab Lianna in the back. "We really need to save the discussion for later."

Ophelia cast a devastating Excalibur that crushed a whole battalion while Camilla applauded her daughter. Khalid hid in corners of the battlefield and shot down flying units, helping to turn the tide. Siegbert slashed at multiple enemies with his sword, and Dedue joined him with his axe.

The group trudged through the bloodshed until they bumped into Darios. Gustave recapped everything that took place since they left Gristonne, and about how there was now a portal between his country and Fódlan. Darios kicked a sniper in the chest and killed him as he staggered back. "Fascinating. Well, I'd welcome that gate if it means less isolation. I can visit my friends from Fódlan now with ease."

Soleil stuck her tongue out at him while she dodged a Nosferatu spell. "How rude! You already favor them even though it was people of Rosanne in Valm that helped you?"

Darios thought, _"I'm now in a greater pickle than this battle . . . How do I get myself out of this? Think of something-quick!" _He took out a dark mage, dragging out the fighting so it appeared like he wasn't bumbling in his mind trying to find the right words. Once he did, he quickly dispatched the enemy. "I'd be happy with any portal to any of my friends' worlds. You are all invaluable to me."

Soleil relented. "Fine. I guess I'll let you off the hook." She whirled around and cut through a sage. "Smile, you're dead."

A berserker slammed his axe onto Caeldori's pegasus, causing her to fly off and smash into the ground. He charged at her before she could get up and caused heavy damage to her face. She gasped as the blood rushed down her face. Caeldori prayed that her jaw wasn't broken and fled as he chased after her.

Dorothea noticed the dilemma, sprang over to her wounded young woman without thinking, and healed her wounds completely before summoning a mini meteor to bonk him in the head. Caeldori's breaths were heavy and fast. "Thank you so much. I almost died, and probably would have if you didn't catch me there."

Dorothea winked. "Before I became a dancer, I was a mage. I know how to sling some offensive spells and how to patch up wounds. Trouble is, the healing spells can't heal yourself, only other people. Now get back on your pegasus and make them pay!" Dorothea sought out Severa and Subaki amidst the fighting to let them know what happened.

Severa growled as she took out a soldier. "Oh, so these slimeballs think that they can kill my parents before I went back in time _and_ now my daughter?! Well I'll show them!" With Severa's newfound fury, the army won the battle fairly quickly from there.

Lianna pointed her sword at the head rogue, a swordmaster. "What are you doing here?"

Rowan, who was on the opposite side of the battle until the rest of the enemy fled into a corner, piped up, "And what were you trying to do?"

The swordmaster looked up at the army. "They already know. Why not ask them? We are conquering religious sites to turn them into our sites. Our deaths matter not-Belerager will rule this world no matter how hard you try."


	35. Phase 2

February: Phase 2

Darios snarled, "Explain. Now."

She defiantly raised her head. "You don't have long for this life. We are moving on to Phase 2."

Subaki smiled pleasantly despite the circumstances. "You know, you're really only making it harder on yourself. You're just drawing out your death."

Annette squeaked, "What's Phase 2?!"

Owain proclaimed, "Hark! I hear a faint calling from the distance! The answers are riding on the wind!"

The attacker gave him a befuddled mien. "I have absolutely no idea what you're talking about."

Camilla translated, "The answers are out there. We'll find out sooner or later. But if you want to drag this out longer than it has to be, it'll be all the more painful for your side."

She spat on the ground. "While we failed to secure holy sites, we still have the Outrealm Portals in our hands. Stay good-bye to your friends and family while we trap you in one world."

Lianna closed her eyes. "Thank you for being honest with us. I will grant you a very quick end for your cooperation."

The woman cackled. "You really think you have a chance? The light is fading. Dusk will soon be upon us."

Darios dealt her the final blow. "Well, that takes care of that. Thank you for your help everyone. I hope it wasn't too much trouble."

Dimitri shook his head. "We came here anyway to check in to see who you're doing after we took care of Grimmaten, so don't worry about it."

On the way back to Gristonne, Sophie and Siegbert caught up with Darios. Sophie asked, "So how have you been doing since we last saw you?"

Darios replied, "Well enough. The first order of business was to establish close relations with Aytolis again after the tragic events of Velezark and Grimmaten. After that was taken care of, I turned to religion. Many people in Gristonne worshipped Velezark. Now that I know that truth, I officially declared Sothis, Ashunera, and Yudu are the true deities. At first, the people were resistant to change, but seeing as how Velezark is dead and was cruel while the divines are benevolent, they're warming up to it."

Siegbert smiled slightly. "That's good. I think they'll find the divines more merciful and caring than Velezark. They should feel safer and loved."

Darios agreed, "Indeed. Considering that we used to worship an omnicidal dragon who wanted to destroy us and cause human suffering, the people are quite fond of deities who care about their well-being."

That news made Sophie cheer up. "Great! Things are settling down. Do you know how Aytolis is?"

Lianna ears pricked up at hearing her country's name and checked in on them. "Aytolis came a long way from when it was destructed by Velezark's forces. Everyone's happier lately, too."

Darios turned toward the Aytolisan queen. "That's wonderful. Any particular reason?"

Lianna revealed, "You know everything you told us theology wise? Well, Yudu appeared here and announced it all. Before, we worshipped the good dragon who fought Velezark. We didn't know much about her, so everything was shrouded in mystery and, to be honest, it was hard making a formal religion with just scraps of facts. Now everything is much clearer and the people are happy that the puzzle pieces fit together."

Siegbert said, "I'm glad that your citizens are enthused about everything. It really feels like a new era is being ushered in-one of truth and understanding."

Darios concurred, "Well put. I truly hope after this Belerager business, we'll finally be able to get on with our lives."

Sophie nudged her fiancé. "Like planning the best wedding ever! Ooh, we need to come up with an idea to include Avel in the reception!"

Siegbert tried to conceal the horror he felt inside, but it was no use. It was plastered over his face. "Oh. Um, if you really want that . . ."

Once they made sure that everything was fine in Gristonne and Aytolis, the army headed back into Fódlan, anxious about the attacker's threat that they'd be trapped in a world and reported back on what they discovered.

Rhea reclined in her chair. "I see . . . So they mean to divide and conquer while you are on an expedition . . ."

Khalid smirked. "Looks like we have the advantage-they don't know about our little excursion to Askr and Embla. Little do they know, we have the power to open and close portals ourselves. We can use this to surprise them."

Byleth suggested, "We should make portals to all of our worlds, so we can't be blocked off from one."

Caeldori leapt up. "Perfect! We should make one in my world! We haven't visited them since this whole thing began! They're probably worried sick about us!"

Ferdinand asked, "What country should we go to?"

Silas spoke up, "Either Valla, Nohr, or Hoshido. Valla's in the middle of both, so that would be optimal."

Dorothea mentally prepared herself. "Okay. It might help me if I have a detailed description of the Vallite Castle in order to make the gate."

Sophie gave Dorothea a vibrant narration of her home, recounting the lush pastures Avel trotted in, the luxurious fluffy beds, the dazzling thrones, the barracks with lances perpetually gleaming, and then finished with, "That's pretty much it! Do you need to know anything else?"

Dorothea squeezed her eyes shut in concentration. "Thanks." She did a motion with her hands like before, and a gate formed before their eyes.

They all went inside and ended up in the castle's great hall. The stillness unsettled Sophie. She called out, "Mother? Kana?" After no response, she tried, "Jakob? Nyx? Dwyer? Anyone?" Her voice trailed off. "Anyone at all?"

Silas rubbed his daughter's back. "Not to worry. I'm sure they're all just outside playing."

Sophie thought, "_But surely a maid would be in here . . . I don't like this . . ." _She kept her reservations to herself as they jogged towards the front doors.

As they passed a window, the sky caught their attention. It was a deep violet with billows of lavender smoke seeping into the atmosphere. Shiro pointed up at the turbulent environment. "This is bad."

Siegbert lamented, "We were gone for too long and left this world exposed! Something terrible is happening!"


	36. A Grand Skirmish

March: A Grand Skirmish

Subaki spread out his arms. "Everyone, remain calm! Getting in a mass panic will only harm our position!"

Ferdinand urged, "Come, we must press on to the outdoors."

They bolted out and saw everyone in the castle at the gates staring up at the troubled sky. Sophie leapt into Corrin's arms. "Mother! I'm so glad to see you!"

Corrin's eyes nearly popped out of the head at the unexpected, albeit welcome, presence of her daughter. "Sophie, what are you doing here?"

Silas rushed up to his wife. "We recently gained the ability to travel between worlds. How is everything?"

Kana squealed, "Daddy! You're back! I'm so happy!"

Sophie explained, "Only for a little while we tell Mother everything that took place. We discovered a whole lot."

Annette brought everyone there up to speed, including Sothis' revelations and their efforts against the Twilighters. Corrin soaked in all the information. "So, we need to take down this rogue group that's causing this mayhem?"

Caspar affirmed, "Pretty much. What's going on here?" Just as the words slipped off his tongue, a whole ripped through the clouds. Massive amounts of Twilighter soldiers descended from the unnatural anomaly and came upon the town.

Corrin grabbed her blade Yato out of its scabbard and sprinted at the enemy. She dodged a spear and lodged Yato inside a dread fighter's skull. "You won't invade my kingdom and get away with it! Valla belongs to us!"

An idea flashed like lightning inside Sophie's mind. She hastened to the castle stables to find her truest steed. "Avel! Where are you, buddy?!" Sophie tore through the grounds, tears threatening to form. "Avel, please tell me you're okay . . ." While running over a slight hill, she slipped and fell flat on her face. That was it.

Just like when an ache for Caledori hit her at Izumo, Sophie let the tears flow. As her wails punctured the fields, the sound of hooves slapping the ground cried in response. She sniffled and looked up as Avel started licking her forehead. Sophie wiped her tears away and fetched a saddle. "Alright Avel! It's time to strike fear in the enemy!"

She jumped on her horse's back and Avel charged into the battlefield. While Sophie made significant progress in getting him to listen to her commands, Avel still followed his own path at times.

As Sophie (and Avel) guided each other (it depended on who was in control at the moment), Dorothea panted. "This is a battle like the war-not at all like the skirmishes so far."

Ferdinand parried a berserker's axe before countering. "The sheer number of enemies remind me of when Edelgard and the Imperial Army attacked Garreg Mach."

Dorothea shook her head as she aimed a Thoron at a fighter. "The world we know became in shambles. Thankfully we were able to stop her, destroy Shambhala, and put Nemesis in the grave."

A paladin shouted, "But can you take care of us?!" and jabbed her chin with his lance. Blood splattered on her face, blinding her, but Dorothea knew exactly where her assailant was and shot him with an Agnea's Arrow, knocking the life out of him.

Over on the other side of the battle, Dimitri mowed through hordes of enemies, while Mary aided him. They made quite the pair with Dimitri immobilizing his targets while Mary finished them off. Once a dozen foes were killed, Dimitri stopped to examine his progress. "This was much more efficient than I realized. Thank you for the help, Mary."

Meanwhile, Khalid shot a multitude of wyvern riders from the sky, rendering them all useless. "Man, my job is almost _too_ easy."

Caspar approached the King of Almyra. "Need any backup? You're a little vulnerable here."

Khalid shrugged it off. "I'm doing well on my own-AAH!" He winced as a spear tore into his knee. "You know what, maybe some assistance would be helpful."

Caspar yanked the arrow out, resulting in a painful scream from Khalid. "You got it! I'll guard you while you take down all the flying baddies!"

Linhardt casually strolled through the battlefield over to the boys. "I saw you get injured. Let me heal you." He patched up Khalid's knee. "There you go. I think I should help Dorothea now . . . she looks a little banged up. Yeah, I think I'll do that now. . ." He trudged away.

At the rightmost side of the conflict, Owain managed to take out five warriors at once with one stroke of his blade. Ophelia blasted a general with Missiletainn. "Look Father! I got one!"

Owain praised, "Like the soft glow of a sunrise heralding a new dawn, my daughter eliminates the enemies! Her foes' blood waters the ground below like a refreshing dew."

Camilla drove her wyvern into the ground where a wizard was about to shoot her husband. The wyvern drove its claws into his head. "Oops! The reigns slipped a bit. How embarrassing. Ahaha!"

Ophelia brought the wizard to her knees with Excalibur. "A dark fate awaits those who would harm my family! The grave grows still awaiting its newest victim." She kicked him in the jaw and then cut him down with a sword.

While the heroes fought their hardest, the most effective fighter was none other than Avel, whose unpredictable zigzagging decimated the enemies' tactics. Sophie shouted, "Avel! That way! You're supposed to go that way!" She tried to correct his path, but the stubborn horse refused to budge. A tomahawk grazed Sophie's ear. "Whoa. If you listened, that thing would've smacked me straight in the face! Thanks, buddy! You're just lookin' out for me."

She punctured any daring opponent who stood in her way with a sword. When a brigand blocked, she brandished a lance tucked away in the pack Avel carried. "Nice try, villain! I can duel-wield!" She mercilessly lashed him with the lance while Avel stepped on him.

A hazy but familiar-looking shape in the distance collapsed in the middle of the fighting. Curious as to why the faint silhouette jogged her memory, Sophie ordered her horse to check it out. This time, Avel heeded her command and galloped over to where a motionless figure laid. Sophie gasped, "Siegbert?!"


	37. Aftermath

March: Aftermath

Sophie slung her fiancé behind her on Avel's back to protect him from being trampled by spiteful enemies or unsuspecting allies. Fueled by a fury she never experienced before, she hacked at the foes and couldn't focus on anything else besides their annihilation. As Sophie hacked through the onslaught, she noticed that her performance gave her allies a second wind.

Gustave slew a horde of enemies while Camilla took out foes in the sky. Corrin transformed into a dragon and simply stomped on her enemies. Subaki slashed at some foes while Annette froze some to death with Blizzard.

The fight dragged on like this for a few more grueling hours. Once the dust cleared, Sophie carried Siegbert over to Corrin. "Mother! Get him help immediately! He's been wounded for a while; I don't even know if he's still alive!"

Corrin felt his pulse. "He has a pulse. It's frail, but still there. Get him to the infirmary, quick!" They rushed to the castle and placed him in a bed.

The medical team promised to take good care of Siegbert, so the women went back to the battlefield to check up on everyone else. Shiro huddled on the ground with his hands covering his right knee. Sophie bent over to get down on his level. "Do you need help?"

Shiro removed his hand, which showed a very graphic sight. Nausea hit Sophie like a tidal wave. "I'll . . . I'll go get Linhardt." Shaking herself out of the wooziness, she raced around looking for the sleepy medic. 10 minutes later, Sophie tracked him down, napping under a shady tree. "Hey! What are you doing? People still need help! Shiro's knee is . . . see for yourself!"

Linhardt yawned. "I guess I'll pitch in." He trudged over to Shiro and healed his knee. "That was disgusting. Try not to get that hurt again." Linhardt wandered off.

Shiro's gaze trailed after him. "Sheesh. What's his problem?"

Sophie was baffled by Linhardt's attitude as well. "I have no idea."

Caeldori ran over to them. "Are you okay? That battle was awful. It really seemed like we might not make it."

Shiro flexed his still sore leg. "Tell me about it." He winced. "That was one nasty injury. I could barely look at it without freaking out. I thought I'd be like that for life. I would thank Linhardt, but he didn't seem like he wanted to help very much."

Sophie closed her eyes. "Siegbert got really hurt."

Shiro gasped. "He's not like . . . dead, is he?"

Caeldori's eyes became stormy. "That's your cousin you're talking about! Now is not the time for jokes!"

Shiro sheepishly said, "I wasn't . . ."

Caeldori paled. "Oh. I'm sorry. It just seemed like . . . Let's check on everyone else." Camilla was cradling a wounded Ophelia in her arms to comfort her. Caeldori jogged up to them. "I'm guessing that you already tried getting a healer. I'll go try again for you."

As Caeldori left, Sophie made small talk. "I'm sorry you got hurt, Ophelia."

Ophelia gently touched the deep cut on her shoulder. "I protected this valiant country from the snares of evil! Such a risk is necessary for one of my station. Ophelia Ylisse, here to save the day!"

Camilla countered, "Just don't do anything rash. Mommy needs her little girl safe and sound at the end of the day."

Caeldori and Dorothea approached them. Dorothea patched up Ophelia's shoulder. "Phew. There we go. You wouldn't believe how many people I had to save."

Shiro asked, "So that's everyone?"

Caeldori grimaced. "How many casualties did we have?"

Dorothea answered, "Yes, and none. The Vallite Army can't say the same."

Sophie gasped. "Oh no! Will Mother and Kana be safe once we leave?"

Dorothea gave her a reassuring nod. "Oh yes; don't worry. While the army took heavy losses, it's possible for them to regroup and recover."

Shiro said, "Now that everyone's okay, let's go check on Siegbert." The threesome sped over back to the infirmary.

Caeldori approached the nurse. "Excuse me, but is there any update on Siegbert's condition?"

The nurse shook her head. "I'm afraid not. He's going to have to stay here for the time being."

Silas came and paced a hand on Sophie's shoulder. "Come on; we should get going to a war council meeting."

They all dragged themselves to the Vallite meeting room to thoroughly discuss what happened. Corrin frowned. "So these Twilighters are trying to trap you in one world?"

Subaki asked, "Has there been any suspicious activity around here?"

Corrin thought about that for a moment. "Well, there have been reports of clusters of suspicious people around. Since none of them reported a crime, I didn't think anything of it."

Sophie shook her head vehemently. "No, Mother! These people are really bad news! They kidnapped Ferdinand to sacrifice him in some scary ritual. They're hurting people!"

Silas placed a hand on his daughter's back. "Don't worry, Sophie. We'll stop them."

Corrin stood up. "I'll go tell the remaining knights to look out for these people." She sprinted off.

Sophie's mind took her to Siegbert and his condition. She found herself walking toward the infirmary and rushing up to Siegbert's bed. "Siegbert?" Her hand brushed against his cheek. "Please don't leave me."

The nurse scurried over to her. "He's expected to survive, Princess Sophie. There's even hope that he'll make a full recovery in the future."

Sophie sank to her knees. "Oh, I'm so glad. I don't what I'd do without him." She let out an agonized strangled cry.

Caeldori knocked on the door. "Hey. Your presence is needed. We're going to investigate where the Twilighters were. We might be able to figure out how they're disrupting the gates between worlds. Come on!"

Sophie dried her eyes and followed her best friend outside. One thing was certain: their enemies made a grave mistake by hurting Siegbert.


	38. The Beginning of the End

March: The Beginning of the End

Sophie followed Caeldori outside, where the army awaited her. Dorothea gave Sophie's hand a reassuring squeeze. "Let's go eliminate these Twilighters. Hopefully in this world we'll get a clue about how they're able to influence the Dragon's Gate."

Silas addressed the troops, "Alright everyone, it's time to investigate the strange beings. They were spotted in southern Hoshido. We need to move fast, and now!"

The tension was almost tangible. The scent of blood from the battle still stung everyone's nose. In fact, there were still puddles of sanguine stained on the ground. It would take a very long time to scrub away the signs of war.

On the march, Gustave caught up to Annette and Caspar. "Hello. Caspar, I'd like to thank you for looking after my daughter. As you are aware, she can be clumsy and needs assistance. I am grateful she has someone to make sure she is alright."

Annette glared her father. "Hey! I don't appreciate you talking like that in front of my boyfriend! Are you trying to scare him away?"

Gustave frowned. "Annette, if he cannot handle hearing these things, he is not suitable for you," he changed the subject, "I have also looked into your records during the war. You have a phenomenal job in protecting your allies and defeating the Old Empire. When I asked Lady Rhea about you, she earnestly spoke your praises. I look forward to witnessing your abilities myself when you join the House Dominic guard."

Caspar beamed. "Thank you, sir! I hope to live up to your expectations."

Gustave watched his reaction intently, and deciding that Caspar was genuinely looking forward to what the future held for him and Annette, approved. "I don't doubt that you will."

As they approached the area matching the description of where the mysterious soldiers (presumably Twilighters) were, Odin crouched down. "Lo, the hour draws near! Shield yourselves from the crafters of darkness!"

Shiro stood there with a puzzled expression on his face. "Uh . . . what?"

Camilla translated, "Be careful not to be spotted by the enemy."

Subaki cleared his throat. "Right. Of course."

The group clandestinely searched around the premises for a secluded building. Mary craned her neck around. "I think I see a blurry shape in the distance. Do you think that's what we're looking for?"

Dimitri squinted to see where she was looking. "I see it as well. Excellent job, Mary! I dare say that you'd make a wonderful pegasus knight."

Ingrid offered, "Speaking of pegasus knights, should I go scout ahead?"

Byleth nodded while brushing away a strand of hair that fell in front of her face. "Yes; that'll be the best course of action. If it gets dangerous, turn back."

Ingrid flew away. Linhardt sat under a giant tree, hoping to sneak in a nap. Gustave turned to his daughter and her boyfriend. "Thank the Divines that you didn't end up with the lazy one."

Dorothea felt the need to defend the sleepy mage. "While Linhardt has his faults, he's reliable when it counts.

Gustave's eye turned to the sleeping mage. "Yes, but can you imagine him with Annette? Their personalities are like cats and water."

Ferdinand chortled at the cute analogy. "That may be true."

Ingrid landed next to Dedue. "Mary was accurate in her assessment. There's a building with what appear to be Twilighters crawling around it. Thankfully I was not spotted."

Khalid smiled. "Alright then! Let's do this."

The group slowly advanced toward the fort. Once it was time to make a move, Byleth assessed the enemy. Since there were no archers, she ordered, "Ingrid, Shigure, Camilla, Khalid, go attack from above to distract them. Then we all charge."

The flying units struck with a mighty blow that took the forces off guard. The rest of the army punctured through and took down the rest. Ophelia stood on the tips of her toes, peeking inside the facility. "It's time to discover the silent secrets buried inside that scream for a listening ear!"

Shiro pushed open the doors and hollered, "ALRIGHT! THIS IS SOME KIND OF RAID!"

Caeldori moaned. "Must you say that at _every_ hostile base we arrive at?"

Shiro defended, "Come on, it's fun! It's like saying 'only you can prevent fires' at nighttime to get people to turn off their lamps!"

The Twilighters inside became visibly panicked. A dark mage ordered, "Don't let them investigate this base! It'll ruin us!"

Khalid smirked. "Now I'm just even curiouser about this."

Dedue struck a wyvern lord through with his axe. "None will stand in my way of protecting the future of Faerghus."

Sophie attacked a paladin. "This is for Siegbert! You'll regret hurting him!" She brought her sword down with all her might, and managed to take him out.

Severa crossed blades with a myrmidon. "I've had enough of you meddling around! Do you know how much my shoes are falling apart from all this marching?! You'll pay!" Severa vengefully hit her with her sword.

Dorothea blasted a valkyrie with Meteor. "All you've done is sow discord in our lives. You won't be allowed to get away with this anymore!" She dodged a spear and slammed the attacker with Sagittae.

Caeldori pierced a trickster with her lance. "I will protect all that is good from your evil plans. You will not stop me here or anywhere."

The battle continued with a fervor, with the heroes determined to unlock the information they yearned for the entire journey. Sophie fought back tears from Siegbert's injuries and put more effort into her blows, making every single one a force to be reckoned with, toppling most in her path.

The hours grew long as the only sounds were the clashing of steel and the singe of magic bursting. When the final enemy drew her last breath, Azura glided over to the back of the building. She opened some of the research notes and glanced at its contents. "I think we finally have our long-awaited answer."

The party rushed over to where Azura was and read the text.

_Controlling Outrealm portals: _

_-When Velezark attacked Aytolis, he used Outrealm portals, which suggests that it is possible to manipulate or create Outrealm portals_

_-It appears that Velezark used his chaotic powers to form new portals_

_-If we can replicate this, we can establish bases across the worlds_

_-Velezark manipulated spacetime to shield himself_

_-If we can manipulate spacetime, we can control the Outrealm portals_

It explained so much, yet there were still a few lingering questions that begged to be answered . . .


	39. Comatose

April: Comatose

Owain peeked inside the drawers himself. "Are there any other tomes?" He rifled through the files, but only found a data report that there was a successful attempt. "It seems as though we have squeezed all the knowledge from this sponge. Time to regroup!"

Sophie quickly suggested, "Yes! Let's meet back up in Valla. I want to see if Siegbert is awake yet."

They hustled through the roads of Hoshido, going as fast as they could to Siegbert's side. To distract herself, Sophie brainstormed ways of letting her mother know she was engaged without her freaking out. She was still coming up with a solution when at last they arrived. Sophie rushed over to the infirmary where her fiancé was. She blinked back tears when she saw he was still in a coma.

A nurse smiled. "I have some good news. Siegbert will survive. We also sent a message to King Xander and Queen Hinoka of Nohr to let them know what happened to their son."

Caeldori inquired, "Do you know when he'll be conscious again?"

The nurse shook her head. "No, but we think soon."

Sophie breathed a sigh of relief. "I feel better now. Thanks. Do you know where Mother is? I need to tell her something."

The nurse pointed behind her. "I believe Queen Corrin was coming up with clever ways to recruit more soldiers for the army. She's in her office."

Sophie thanked her and bounded over to the royal office. "Moooooooother! Moooooooother!"

Corrin glanced up from her notepad. "Oh, hello dear. I'm so glad you came back safely. Is there any update on the situation?"

Sophie gulped. "Y-yeah. There's going to be a meeting soon; I'm sure. The nice nurse lady said that Siegbert is going to live. So, um, speaking of Siegbert, there's something I need to tell you."

Corrin prodded, "Okay. Which is?"

Sophie emotionally thrust her hand in Corrin's face. "He proposed! I said yes!"

Corrin's jaw dropped, "Oh, wow! That's great," her eyes narrowed suddenly, "wait a minute, so by the time we reunited to stop the Twilighters, you were already engaged and didn't tell me?!"

Sophie winced and thought, _"Aah! I knew it! I knew she'd figure it out and flip! What do I do?!" _

Sophie reddened. "No, Mother! That is, Mother, I didn't tell you because . . . because . . . we were busy fighting and I didn't want to distract you! Byleth says that distractions in the heat of battle get you killed."

Corrin motioned for her to stop. "It's alright. You have a point there. Sorry for raising my voice. It's just . . . I really want to be in your life, Sophie. And you're growing up so fast. I already missed a huge chunk of your life while you were in the Deeprealms because of the war. Now I'm missing even more time while you save all the worlds."

Sophie froze. Her mother was right: they really did miss out on a lot. She placed her hands in her mother's. "I promise, once this is all over, we're going to catch each other up on everything. Then we'll spend so many fun days together. And after I move to Nohr, we can still visit each other often."

Corrin embraced her eldest child. "I would love that, Sophie. I really would. Even though I'm upset that I had to be absent for most of your life, I am so proud of what a kind and brave girl you are."

Sophie hugged her back tightly. "Thank you, Mother. I had two excellent role models." The mother and daughter stood there, basking in each other's love for some time before they let each other go.

As Sophie predicted, there was a meeting to update the Vallites on what happened. Soleil cracked her knuckles when the last speaker finished. "Okay! With that in order, it's time to return to Garreg Mach and tell everyone there!"

Sophie paled at the notion of leaving already while Siegbert still unconscious. "Can we stay here and rest for a bit? I'm sure we're all tired after the battle and the long trip."

Soleil argued, "But we can just do that at Garreg Mach. Why do we need to do it here? Ooohhhh, I get it! You want to buy some extra time in case Siegbert wakes up! You are too cute!"

Caeldori supported her best friend. "I agree with Sophie. We do need to rest. If Siegbert happens to wake up, it'll be a huge morale booster for the final leg of our journey. Plus, we could be there to encourage him recover. Usually with psychological support, people heal faster."

Byleth winked at Sophie. "That's definitely true. Before my grandmother Rhea was healed by Sothis, she said that she only got to the point where she was because I was there for her."

Ferdinand announced, "All in favor of resting here, say I." Everyone, even Soleil once she knew the reason Sophie wanted to stay, assented to staying in Valla for a little while longer.

Now that that was out of the way, Sophie wandered off to the nurse again. "Hi! Um, is there anything I can do to help my fiancé recover from the coma?"

The nurse bit her lip. "Well, we're trying to wake him up. I suppose you could try talking to him."

Sophie gave her a blank stare. "Huh? How is talking going to help if he can't hear me?"

The nurse replied, "The doctors in Izumo, the best in this world, found that when loved ones talked to a comatose patient, the patient would recover sooner than if they didn't."

That was certainly hopeful news. Sophie cruised over to Siegbert. "Hey there. The nice nurse said that if I spoke with you, you might get better soon. So hey! It's me, Sophie. We first started talking after I was training to take my mind off a fight with Avel. I was so scrambled up that when I referred to Mother, I called her by her first name. You made me feel better and I was inspired to go fix things with the big dummy."

Silence. As expected. She looked up at the ceiling. "Then Avel had the audacity to steal," Sophie looked around to make sure no one was listening, "my teddy bear I take to bed every night. You walked in on the worst moment and found out my secret. I was so mortified! You tried to pretend that you didn't see it, but it was too late. I ran away because I was too embarrassed to be next to you."

Still nothing. Still as expected. Sophie rubbed her hands together. "You felt bad about the whole thing and went to the market and bought me an adorable stuffed bunny. When you said you were embarrassed to buy it, I felt flustered and claimed I didn't like it because I was afraid you'd think I was like a child. But then you started getting nervous I didn't accept it so I did. You have great taste, by the way. I still have the bunny."

Sophie stretched her arms to sneak in some of her daily exercises. "Later on, you approached me and decided to proclaim your feelings for me. I always shied away from my role as the heir to Valla, but when I realized we loved each other, I wouldn't be able to avoid being Queen of Nohr one day. You assured me that I'd be the perfect queen and gave me a promise ring. I wear it right under the engagement ring. See?"

She kept talking like that, repeating heartfelt stories, funny jokes, and her favorite memories of them several times over the rest period, up until Siegbert's eyes cracked open and he said, "Sophie?"


End file.
